Green Dragon
by Bandgirlflute
Summary: After the battle at the Burning Plains, Eragon and Saphira are ready to go back to Ellesmera. But what happens when they run into someone on the way there? Will this person change Eragons life? Eldest spoiler!
1. The Aftermath

Author's Note: ok this is my story for Eragon. Now if you haven't read Eldest then you shouldn't read this story because it is a spoiler, but if you don't care then by all means you can read this.

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

Eragon was walking through the campsite, it had been four days after the battle at the Burning Plains, and finding out that Murtagh was his brother. The ground that was once brown, was now red from all of the blood. Bodies land everywhere, there was much lost from both sides. Horse lay among the died, Eragon looked at a chestnut mare that had arrows in her. The mares eyes stared up at him. Eragon walked away, he had to go to a meeting that was being held in Nasuada's tent. Saphira came up to him. She stopped beside him, and looked around.

_There has been much lost. _She said.

_Yes, there has._

_This shouldn't have happened._ Saphira said after awhile.

_It is Galbatorix fault that we must suffer for what he wants._

Saphira shook her head, _What now? Are we to go back to Ellesmera? _

_Yes, I promised Oromis that I would come back for my training. The battle is over. I want to finish my training, so I can defeat Galbatorix, and be ready for Murtagh if we run into each other. Sooner then later I will have to face him. _Eragon said.

_Then we will be both strong enough to face them little one._

Saphira rubbed her head against Eragon's shoulder. He smiled up at her, and patted her head.

_Come, we must get to the meeting._

Eragon went to the tent, he found everyone was already there, waiting for the meeting to start. Eragon looked around. Arya was talking to Nasuada, who was sitting in a high wooden chair. Nasuada looked tired and restless from the events that had happen. Orik was sitting in a chair near Arya. He looked horrible. His eyes were swollen and his face drooped. This was from losing Hrothgar, thought Eragon. He then spotted his cousin Roran, and the blacksmith Horst. Eragon was surprised that they had joined the meeting, but then again, they did come and help them fight. With out them they wouldn't have had won the battle. Nasuada looked up when she heard the sound of the flap opening.

"Oh good Eragon, you are here. Now let us begin." Nasuada said.

Eragon took a seat next's to his cousin. Roran nodded to him and turned to Nasuada. Saphira poked her head through the flap so she could listen.

" Now we must discuss what we are going to do. We need to plan out how we are going to survive. The king of Surda cannot support us forever, he has his own people to take care of. He doesn't need anymore problems. Also, we need to find a solution for the money problem for our people, and land problem. People are stealing, fighting, some don't have homes, and people are starving. With King Hrothgar gone, things will be harder." Nasuada said, she gave Orik a sympathetic look. Orik bowed his head and stared at his feet.

"Things will be harder, my people are very angry. They will fight for Hrothgar, we will try to help the Vardens with what we can. With the information that Eragon has provided us of what he heard from Murtagh," Orik said Murtagh name with scorn, he continued, "Then Farthen Dur is no longer safe, things will be harder for us. We will lose or supplies, homes, and much more. Farthen Dur has been the home to many dwarfs. I'm afraid that we will have to leave the mountain."

Orik voice was filled with sadness. He looked up to see what everyone's reaction was. Many had sober faces, others had grave.

"It will be hard for my people." Orik said.

"We all know what it is like to lose their home. We must all help each other, or we will fall."Arya said.

"I will ask the King of Surda to help you, but he already has enough things to occupy him, but I will ask." Nasuada replied.

"The elves of Ellesmera will also help. They have come to know you and befriend you. We are honored to help the king of Farthen Dur." Arya said.

_Do we still serve the dwarf people? _Saphira asked.

_I don't know, but I will pledge to Orik, he has been our friend. _Eragon replied, he looked at Saphira.

_As will I then._

"Saphira and I will also help you in anyway we can." Eragon said, then he added, "We also pledge ourselves to you, we will serve you."

"Thank you all for helping me and my people." Orik said.

"What about my village? Where will we live?" Roran asked . "We have come a far way, and lost many things. Will you help us? My village has agreed that we will serve you, if you help us."

"It is always good to have more people on our side. Tell me, what can your people do?" Nasuada asked.

"I am a blacksmith, so I can make things. We have very good hunters, bars men, and farmers, but excuse me for saying this, but a lot of people have proven themselves for fighting." Horst replied.

"I know that you can fight, your people have already proven themselves in this battle. I was just wondering their skills, so I know what jobs they can do." Nasuada said.

"I think we have talked enough, we all must get some rest. Nasuada, I will accompany you back to Surda, I will help you work things out." Arya said to Nasuada.

"Thank you Arya. What will you do Orik?"Nasuada asked .

"I have to take over the rulership, so I will help my people. Also, we have to bury King Hrothgar in Farthen Dur. We also have to bury the other dwarves that died here." Orik said his voice sounded strained.

"And what of you Roran?" Roran looked at Nasuada, then at Horst.

" I will hunt down the Ra'zac to get Katrina back."

"How about you Eragon, will you go back to Ellesmera for your training?"

Eragon looked at everyone. Orik was gazing at a banner that hung nearby, and Arya looked at him with a look that said 'you promised'. Horst looked to Eragon and to Nasuada, to see if he heard correctly. Roran was staring at Eragon. Eragon new what he was thinking.

"You been to Ellesmera?" Horst asked.

"Yes, I am training there to become a Dragon Rider."

" You said you would help me rescue Katrina, so you lied to me." Roran cut Eragon off. Roran leaned back in his chair, his jaw was clenched.

"I will help you rescue Katrina, but I must go back to finish my training. I swore in elvish and I can't break it. You have other duties to do before we go. You must help the village." Eragon said cooly.

"Eragon is right Roran, the village still needs you. You are the one people look up to, you are our leader. We still need you." Horst said.

Roran looked at Horst then at Eragon. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do have a duty. I cannot abandon the village, we have been through much. There will be hard times. Eragon will you still help me after we finish the things that need to be done?" Roran asked. His eyes were pleading for his help.

"Yes, I will help you."

"Right, now that we got that settled, when do you leave Eragon?"

_We must leave right away Eragon. We still have a lot to learn, we also have to tell Oromis what has happen. He would want to know._

_Oromis would already know what has happened. Arya could have told him already, and he also can us spells to see me and what is happening._

_That is true, but we need to discuss this with him._

Eragon looked back at Nasuada.

"We leave tomorrow."

Author's Note: ok there was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. The next's chapter Eragon and Saphira will travel back to Ellesmera. On the way they will run into trouble and meet someone who will change Eragon's life. So **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Leaving and Meeting

Author's Note: ok here is chapter 2 of Green Dragon. Big thanks for these people for reviewing! **iceblue300, Tundra**(glad that you like the story, I will try to put some funny things in there) **Shining Azure**, and a big thanks to **Elemir**, for being my first reviewer! So anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

Green Dragon 

**Chapter 2: Leaving and Meeting**

Eragon was bending over his pack, making sure he didn't forget anything. He frowned, he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember what it was. His face fell, it was his sword. He felt as if he was bare and helpless with out his sword, and he missed Zar'roc. He straightened up and pulled his pack over his shoulder, he walked out of his tent to find Saphira. He was walking past men who were sitting on the ground, they got to their feet and bowed to him. He nodded and kept walking.

He noticed that some of the men had worn expressions, others blank. He passed by were a lot of his village camped, some people looked up as he passed by. When he walked by them some people gave him an amazed look, and some had a look of hatred.

I am getting these looks because I am a Dragon Rider, I also had brought doom on them all when I left. He walked faster, when he was far enough away he slowed down. He spotted Saphira sitting over where Angela's was camping. Saphira head was down by her claws staring at the werecat Solembum. She turned her head when Eragon came closer.

_Morning Saphira, Solembum how are you?_

_Morning little one, hope you are rested, because we have a long flight back to Ellesmera. _

Solembum climbed off of Saphiras arm and trotted over to him. He rapped himself around his legs purring, and looked up at him. Eragon bent down and petted Solembum.

_Where is Angela?_

"I am right here."

He looked up to see Angela the witch walking towards them carrying a basket filled with plants.

"Hello Eragon and Saphira, lovely morning if you can see through the brown clouds." She said looking up at the clouds.

"Yes it would be, what are the plants for?" He asked, pointed at the basket.

"Some of the plants like the Gaelic is for healing, it is the one with the four leaves that are shiny and give of a peppermint odor. There is the Royal Ayura, which is for strength; it is the purple/blue flower. Last is the Linnais which is another health plant." She replied pointing to every plant in turn.

"Why are you getting so many plants for?" He asked.

"Well these plants will help me heal the wounded. The plants are the most powerful of the healing and the strength plant will help people become stronger." Angela said.

"I see, so how long are you staying? Will you go back to Surda?" He asked.

"I will go back to Surda after I heal all the wounded, then I must watch over Elva so she doesn't do anything dangerous." She said, glared at him.

"I have already sworn to her that I would find a way to cure her, the elves back at Ellesmera will help me." He replied coolly.

"Good, because you have doomed her future, she will not be like the others. She has a gift and a curse, it will harm us greatly if she isn't watched closely." Angela said, still glaring at him.

"I will try to help her after I finish my training and if I find the cure to the curse, I will come to Surda to cure her then I will leave with Roran to hunt down the Ra'zac." He said, not fazed by her glaring.

"Well then I hope you and Saphira have a safe journey back." She smiled. Solembum looked up at him and meowed.

_On your journey back, you will meet some one who will change your life. This person will be from two races, will fill in the place in your heart, this person will change the future of Alagaesia._

Solembum trotted away to stand by Angela. She looked at Solembum then to Eragon with a curious look on her face.

"I don't want to know what he said you, that is between you and him, but I would like to know sometimes. The look on your face makes it very tempting to know." She said staring down at Solembum.

"As much as I would love to get into all of the prophecy sharing again, Saphira and I must be heading back to Ellesmera. It is a two day ride now that Orik won't be riding with us." He said.

"All right, I hope you have a safe trip, but most importantly be careful of Murtagh. His powers may be greater then yours since he has learned from Galbatorix." She said their names with disgust.

"I will be ready for them when we meet."

_As will I, I will get my revenge on the traitors. Thorn will fall, I will rip him apart for being an egg breaker._ Saphira said angrily. She bared her teeth, her lips moving from her growling.

"Things will be different, Murtagh and his dragon will perish with Galbatorix." He said bitterly.

"Let us hope that time will come when you and Saphira have the strength and power to destroy them. Now you must go, you have a far journey ahead of you. Good bye Eragon and Saphira." Angela said, her voice grave.

"Good bye Angela and Solembum." He and Saphira turned away from Angela and left her there.

_We should go say good bye to some other people before we start traveling. _

_I agree, we won't be able to see a lot of people for a long time. _She said.

They were walking by the village's campsite again, many stared at Eragon and Saphira. She walked closed to him, keeping an eye on the men.

_It is ok Saphira, these are the people I grew up around. They will not harm us. _He said

_I don't trust some of them, you forget that some of the people will hold a grudge against you. They have lost their homes and lives because of us, some may want revenge._

_Some may hold a grudge to me, some may not. I will try to help them after this whole thing is over. Things will be different once Galbatorix is dead, there will be a new ruler, which will be picked by the elves and the Vardens. _

_Things will be different, we can rescue the other egg, and have more dragons around. We could fly around Alagaesia and stay in the Hadarac Desert for some time._

_You would like that very much wouldn't you Saphira?_ He asked, She just hummed.

They reached the tent that Roran was sleeping in. Eragon was about to pull back the flap to enter, when Arya and Nasuada coming out of the tent stopped him.

"Oh, hello Eragon and Saphira. Are you ready to leave?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes we are ready to leave, we were just saying good bye to my cousin." He said.

"I see, well I hope you have a safe trip. We will be keeping in touch so we can give each other news, and for planning. Well I must be off, I have a lot to do, so good bye Eragon, Saphira." With that Nasuada walked off.

"I also hope you journey is safe." Arya said.

"When will you come back to Ellesmera?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be that long.

"I will come back to Ellesmera when things settle down again." She answered.

"But that could be a month or two!" Eragon said, he voice rising a little.

"I know that it will be long, it will take longer to get back to Ellesmera by foot. I think I will be back in three months, if they don't need me at Surda, and if the ride isn't to hard." She said rubbing her temples.

"I will miss you Arya, three months is a long time." Eragon said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I will miss you too, both of you. I must go also, good bye." She bowed to Saphira and walked away.

Eragon stared after her, wishing for a better good bye. He walked into the tent, with Saphira following. When he stepped into the tent, he looked around. It was a small tent with blankets on the ground and torches that hung from the wall. There was a table with a base and a jug on the table for washing, a small table for working, and a chair that was being occupied by Roran, who was looking over a map of Alagaesia. His cousin was in deep thought his head rested against his hand, while the other hand rested on the arm of the chair. His eyes scanned the map over, resting every once and a while on a certain spot. Roran looked up at the sound of Eragons steps.

"Eragon."

"Roran, Saphira and I are leaving for Ellesmera, I wanted to say good bye before we left." He said.

Roran got up and walked over to him, he clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time, I will miss you. Farewell brother, I hope we see each other soon." Roran replied.

"As do I brother." Eragon smiled and hugged Roran. He hugged him back and then let go.

"We will see each other soon, we will go hunting together in time." Roran said grinning.

"Yes we will go hunting together, but now Saphira and I have to go. Good bye Roran." He turned around and walked out of the tent. Saphira was waiting for him at the edge of the campsite.

_It will be all right. _She said.

_I know, but it is hard to say good bye. I haven't seen him in almost a year, and now that we finally see each other we have to leave again._

_Will see him again soon._

_You are right, now come, and are you ready to leave?_

_Yes._

He jumped onto her shoulder and climbed into the saddle. Everyone came to watch them leave, they had made a circle around him. Saphira opened her wings and started to move them up and down. They were moving upwards now and gaining speed. The crowed below gasped at them as they left the ground. They were in the air now, and they could hardly see through the brown clouds now that they were so high.

_This will be a long flight._ He said.

_We haven't flown since the battle, and that wasn't very much fun. This journey will be calmer and relaxing. Also we won't have about hundred Urgals on our tail._

_That is true, we will also have time to talk to each other and brush up on or training. _

The sun was setting behind the mountains as they crossed over a forest. They had traveled all day and to only stop for lunch. They had already crossed the Hadarac Desert and were now above the forest that lead to Farthen Dur.

_Saphira I think we should stop for the night, we must get some rest._

_If we must._

They landed in a clearing that was surrounded by trees. Eragon jumped off Saphiras back and landed lightly by her. He remover the saddle from her back so she would be more comfortable during the night. He started to unpack some things that they would need for tonight. He searched the ground for dead wood and dried up leaves. In a few minutes he had a fire going and the campsite set up. He laid his blankets on the ground close to the fire. Saphira was tired of fruit and went off to hunt, so he was alone. He sat down on his blankets and started to eat an apple.

The sky was a dark blue, when Saphira came back. She had a deer in her jaws and another in her claws.

_Have a nice hunt?_

_Yes, I was getting tired of fruit. I needed real food._

_I see did you have fun?_

_Yes, I would have been longer if you had a sword._

_I have a bow._

_Not good enough._

She put down the deer that was in her claw and started to eat the one in her mouth. He flinched as he heard the sound of bones being crushed.

The stars had come out now, Eragon gazed up at them admiring their beauty. Saphira had finished her dinner and was sitting by him. She curled her tail around him, her head was up looking around. He leaned against her, her stomach was warm and he moved as she breathed. She was humming which made him vibrate. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard something. He sat up and listened closely. It was the sound of feet and hooves on the ground, coming this way. He reached for his bow and arrows, while Saphira growled, showing her teeth. He fitted his arrow and took aim, waiting for what was coming. He listened again for the sound of feet, they were only yards away from their camp. The sounds were now only feet away, he pulled back his bow ready to shoot. He saw a shadow of a person and a horse, he lowered his bow a little.

"Show yourself" He called.

A woman came out of the shadows of the trees, a black horse followed her.

"Please do not shoot Dragon Rider. I am sorry if I had startled you. My name is Elemmire of Ellesmera." She said. Eragon lowered his bow and looked at her.

She wore an ember green riding tunic, with dark brown boots. Her hair was a light honey brown color that was pulled back into a half ponytail. Her skin was a peach color that blended with her red lips. Eragon noticed that by her ears were braids, and that her ears were pointed. She must be an elf he thought. Her hazel eyes looked him up and down, then looked over at Saphira.

"Please forgive me for intruding, but I saw your fire and I was seeing if it was Urgals." Elemmire said, turning her gazing back to Eragon.

"That is all right, I would have done the same. My name is Eragon, and this is my dragon Saphira." He said. She bowed to Saphira and then to Eragon.

"It is an honor to meet you both. I am guessing that you are heading back to Ellesmera?" She asked.

"Yes we are going back to Ellesmera, and are you? You said that you were from there. But I have not seen you there." He said, looking at her to see if he remembered her.

"Yes I do live in Ellesmera, and I would be surprised if you saw me there." She said, smiled at him.

"How come I have never seen you there?" He asked, he found her interesting.

"I usually travel all over Alagaesia for Queen Islanzadi. I will go to meetings, help her plan, advise her, and I will go on missions for her." She replied.

He nodded, he could not take his eyes off her face. Her hazel eyes held his to hers. It was Saphira who brought him back.

_How do we know that you are from Ellesmera and that you serve Islanzadi?_ She questioned.

_Saphira!_ He cried. She was being very rude to Elemmire.

"It is all right Vinr Alfakyn, I would ask the same in her position." She pulled back her shirt so that they could she just her shoulder. On her shoulder was the tattoo of Islanzadi. She put her hand out to show a ring on her finger, it also had the crest of Islanzadi.

Saphira looked at Elemmire's ring as if to tell if it was fake. She looked into Elemmire's eyes and nodded. She smiled at Saphira and bowed to her.

"Will you come and join us?" He asked.

"I would like that." She replied.

She went over to her horse and took the bit from its mouth, then she walked over to Eragon and sat down by the fire. Her face glowed from the light of the fire, he could see the flames dancing in her eyes.

"Your horse is different from the others at Ellesmera." He commented.

"Inwe isn't like the other horse. Like me, Inwe comes from two types of parentage." She remarked.

"What type of parentage for you and Inwe." He asked.

"Inwe is the son of a common horse and the lord of horse, that is why he is black and not pure white. For me, my mother is an elf and my father is a human." She said.

"Your father is a human? I am surprised that you look so much like an elf." He said.

"If you have elvish blood in you, you will look like and elf, and have all of the abilities a full elf does." She said gazed at him.

_That is very interesting that you will have the same abilities as a full elf._ Saphira said.

"Yes I find it useful to have the abilities of a full elf when I am fighting." She replied.

"So you are saying that you can see far away, good hearing, and see every thing slow when you fight?" He asked.

"Yes I have the ability do all of that and much more." she answered.

_Do you have immortality also?_ Saphira asked.

"Yes, I also have immortality." She said.

"That is very interesting." He said, looked up into the sky. From the position of the moon it told him that it was getting late, and they had a long way ahead of them.

"It is getting late. Elemmire would you like to sleep in the clearing with us?" He asked.

"Sure, if it is all right with Bjartskular?" She turned her head towards Saphira.

Saphira nodded her head. Elemmire walked over to Inwe and grabbed some blankets. She took the saddle off of him and put it on the ground. She walked over to where her blankets were and lay down. Inwe followed her and lay down beside her.

"Good night Eragon and Saphira." Elemmire said.

"Good night Elemmire and Saphira."

_Good night little one and Elemmire._

Author's Note: ok there was chapter 2. So next chapter Eragon and Saphira will get back to Ellesmera, and in later chapters Eragon will meet up with Elemmire (it will take some time for her to get there). Also to Shining Azure, I agree 100 with you that Eragon would help Roran first, but I really wanted to have Eragon meet Elemmire first because she is going to play a big part in the story. Also I skipped going through the desert, I thought it would be boring. So anyway **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Elemmire

Author's Note: ok her is chapter 3 of Green Dragon. Big thanks to these reviewers for reviewing. **Iceblue300 **glad that you like the story. Also, to **teenchic2004** thank you for pointing out the correcting way to spell the names. Here is chapter 3, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 3: Elemmire **

Eragon woke up to see that everything had turned blue, he tilted his head to see what he was looking at. He then realized that Saphira must have covered him with her wing during the night so that he couldn't get cold. He stretched and tried to remember what happen last night. He remember an elf coming into the clearing and talking to her. He ran his hand over Saphiras wing to wake her up. At the feel of his touch, she opened her wing, sunlight poured through the blue and it blinded him. He shield his eyes from the light and looked around.

Elemmire was sitting on a log poking the fire with a long stick, her horse was standing a few feet away from her grazing. She looked up at Saphira, wondering why she had changed her position.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked smiled at him.

"Good, did you?" He asked climbing out from under Saphira and came over to sit by her.

"It wasn't bad, I didn't really get that much sleep. Saphira and I took to watching during the night while you were asleep. Saphira has gotten to know me better where I am actually allowed to be near you." She said beamed at him.

"Did you now, so has Saphira been giving you a hard time?" He said, throwing Saphira a dirty look.

_Yes and a good morning to you to_. _I have gotten to know her and she is a good person. She will be very helpful to us. Besides, I only questioned her because you can't really trust anyone just now._ Saphira replied cooly, not fazed by him glaring at her.

_Good morning to you to, and you are right. It is very hard to trust anyone now, but she is an elf and she has the signature of the queen. If you still have questions then you can ask Islanzadi when we get to Ellesmera. _He said.

"There will be no need to ask Queen Islanzadi of my loyalties. Saphira has already looked into my mind and found that there is nothing to fear. She has even looked into my past to see that I have done nothing wrong." Elemmire cut him off from bearing down on Saphira.

"She has, has she? Well I will apologizes for her behavior, she is usually nice to the people that she meets, especially if they are an elf." He said.

"It is al right," She waved his apology away, " I do not blame her for being protective, you have been through much where it would be hard for you to trust someone who you have just meet."

_I like her._ Saphira said.

"I am glad that you like me, so Eragon how was the battle at the Burning Plains, I new that there was a battle, I was just wondering how it went." Elemmire asked, poking the fire again.

Eragons face turned into a frown, remember the horrible things that had happen. The King of the dwarves was dead, others were dead, another dragon rider, finding out it was Murtagh and that he was his brother, and Morzan was his father. From the way he was looking, Elemmire could guess that something was wrong.

"Did the battle go that bad? I am guessing that we won because you are here, or that we didn't and you only were able to escape?" She questioned.

He smiled bitterly. "Things did not go well. We did win the battle, but at a terrible price. The King of the dwarves Hrothgar, was murdered in the battle, many men and dwarves were killed. Saphira and I barley escaped. Men were luck to survive, Galbatorix army was great in numbers. We were lucky that he didn't come to the battle, or we wouldn't have won. But we also made an alliance with the Urgals..."

"You did what! You made an alliance with those foul creatures? Are you mad! They could have killed you!" She yelled, cutting him off.

"Calm down, let me finish. We had to, we were short of men, they were willing to serve Nasuada. They saved my life."

"Is this Nasuada mad? You cannot trust an Urgal, What was Arya thinking." She yelled, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Please Elemmire let me finish, then you can yell at me." He replied.

"I am sorry, I am just shocked at such a thing, please continued, I will hold my tongue." She bowed her head in apology.

He now felt bad for telling her off, he wanted to reach over and touch her cheek. But he caught himself before he moved his hand, he knew that it would be inappropriate for him to do that. He wondered why he wanted to do that, he brushed the thought away and continued with his story.

"They came to use freely, they wanted revenge on Galbatorix as we did. The Shade had put them under his control so that they would serve him. Galbatorix promised them land and food. They didn't get anything for their serves to him, he killed any Urgal who came to his door step. So they came to use, Nasuada promised them land where they could breed. At first I didn't agree with Nasuada ether, but they protected me, I am great full to them. I also think it was a bad idea to agree them land, we don't need any more of them, but we were short, we had no chose. Besides now we have a great army of Urgals behind us now, they will come in handy when the time comes." Eragon said.

_Nasuada and Arya aren't fools, they knew what they were doing. I also agreed with you and Eragon, I also thought that Nasuada was mad to promise them anything. Even though we told Nasuada not to trust them, she gave them a second chance. They ended up being a body guard for me and for Eragon._ Saphira replied calmly.

"I would not have let them so close to you, you both are to valuable to lose, they could have turned on you." Elemmire said frowning.

_At first I wouldn't let them near Eragon, but do not think us foolish. We both looked into their minds and into their past. We found nothing, they would not harm us. Besides they would have had to answer to an army and to me if they had hurt Eragon._ She said, showing her teeth as if about to strike at an Urgal.

"I did not think you foolish Bright Scales, I would be the foolish one to question your actions." She replied bowing to Saphira.

_Now I know why you like her, she gives you complements._

_It doesn't hurt to be admired by someone._ _Besides, you will receive some complements in time, you are just jealous that she is giving them to me and not you._

_That is the most stupidest thing that I have ever heard. I am not jealous that she is giving you more attention then me. Also I am use to it, you get more attention by the elves in Ellesmera._

_Welcome to my world, now you know how I felt when we lived with the dwarves._

_Oh please they didn't give me that much of attention, they gave you the same amount of attention, so quit your complaining. _He said, Saphira just glared at him.

"By the look on your face, you and Saphira just had a fight?" Elemmire asked. Eragon jumped, he had forgotten that she was sitting there.

" Sort of, you can tell the Saphira speaks her mind." He smiled. Saphira snorted, flames came out of her nose.

"It is good that a dragon speaks their mind, they sometimes give use advice which will help us in the future." She said.

"They are wise and can help use, but sometimes they can be a pain in the neck to." He said, Saphira just glared at him. Elemmire laughed. Eragon was surprised by her laugh, he thought that it sounded like bells.

"So anyway what happen at the battle after you made an alliance with the Urgals." She asked, once she stopped laughing.

"Well we were waiting for the battle to start in the morning when he heard men screaming in the distance. What had happen was that the witch Angela had poisoned the army's food. Some of the men died before the battle, that gave us an advantage. So then in the morning the battle started, there where so many people who died that day, both sides suffered a great lost."

"If there where so many people on Galbatorix's side how did you win, even though Angela poisoned the food, there could have been thousands more people who could still fight." She said shocked.

"You are right, even though Angela poisoned the food, there were still a lot of men that could. We had a good army to, and they had Saphira and I to help, but even with us there where still to many."

"So how did you win?" She asked, curiosity shown in her eyes. He thought about how they had won, and what had happen to him and Saphira.

_Should I tell her about Murtagh and his dragon?_

_No, you shouldn't, let us tell her Majesty and Oromis first. They are the people who need to know what has happen. Even though Elemmire is one of the Queens advisors I still think that the important people need to know first. The Queen can tell her if she wishes. It is not our place to tell people what has happen. Murtagh is a big probably not everyone needs to know right now._

_You are right, I won't tell her, yet._

He looked at Elemmire, she was looking at Eragon and Saphira with a questioned look, she was frowning.

"Are men fought well." That was all that he could think of to say.

"I see." She nodded, she looked down at the fire, clearly thinking that he was lying.

"Can we talk about something else?" He asked, hoping to catch her eye.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, looking up at him.

"How about you? I don't really know you, Saphira does, but I don't."

"All right what do you want to know about me?" She asked, resting her chin in her hands.

"Well, where do you live? How did you come into serving Queen Islanzadi? Who are your parents? What do you do for the Queen? Where..."

"Slow down Eragon, I can't answer all those questions at once!" She said, holding up her hands to stop him.

"Now I can answer some of your questions, and you can keep asking me, but if the questions are about the missions that I go on for the Queen, or about her, then I will not answer." She said firmly.

"I will respect your wishes and will not question you about the Queen." He said.

"All right, now for your first question, I live in Ellesmera when I am not out doing my duties. For my parents, if you must know is that my parents died when I was a child." She said looking at the flames. His face fell, he knew what it was like to loose their parents.

"I am sorry, I never knew my parents either." He then thought about what Murtagh said.

"Thank you. I was just a baby when they died, I didn't know them." She said.

"How did they die?"

"They where riding back from Farthen Dur when they were attacked by Urgals. I wasn't with them, I was back at Ellesmera with the Queen." She said bitterly.

"Now I know why you hate the Urgals so much, they killed your family. I feel your pain, I also never knew my parents." He said.

She looked up at him, "I am sorry, it is very hard not knowing are families. The same probably goes for you to Saphira, we all have never meet our parents." She looked at Saphira. Saphira bowed her head in sadness.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" He asked.

"My father was a human, my mother an elf. My father and mother grew up in Ellesmera. My fathers family lived in Ellesmera all of their life. My great great great Grandfather was a Dragon Rider, so that is how my father's family came to live there. My mother was the daughter of the king, so it made her sister to Queen Islanzadi. So that would make me the niece of Islanzadi and Arya my cousin."

Eragon mouth dropped. So she was the niece of the Queen and she was Aryas cousin. Her grandfather was a Dragon Rider. Elemmire was practically royal!

_Saphira did you know about this?_

_Yes I knew, and I was just as shocked as you were, now pay attention, she isn't done speaking. Also, it is very rude to have your mouth hanging open. You look like a fish out of water._

He closed his mouth and turned his attention back to Elemmire.

"I see that you are surprised that I am related to her Majesty."

"Yes I am, but isn't the Queen a thousand years old?"

"My mother meet my father when she was 500 years old. My mother is the youngest in her family. My father was 30 when he took her as his mate. I was born a year later." She said.

"I see, so after your parents died you went to live with the Queen?" He asked.

"Yes, Islanzadi is like a mother to me. She has watched me over the years and has helped me. Because she has watched over me and cared for me as if I was her own daughter, I pledged myself to her serves."

"I see, so you have answered some of my questions. So what do you do for the Queen?" Eragon asked.

"Well I will go on missions for her, like when Arya disappeared I took over her position for a while. I am sort of like a messenger, and I have a lot of important duties that I must for fill." She said.

"You have a very important job."

"Yes I do." She looked up at the sun, which had settled high above the trees.

"It is getting late, I have a long ride ahead, I must be going if I want to make it back to Ellesmera." As she said this, she got up and went to Inwe.

"Are you leaving?" HE asked, he watched as she gathered her saddle.

"Yes, I must get back to Ellesmera, I will be there in three days if the trip is smooth." she said, she swung her saddle on the back of her horse.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, he didn't want to say good-bye to her yet, he had just met her.

Elemmire stopped from her work and looked at him, an odd look in her eyes. She smiled at him, Eragon heart felt light, and funny when she smiled at him.

"I hope so, I think that we will be seeing a lot of each other for awhile." with that Elemmire jumped on her horse. She turned Inwe around so that she could face them.

"Good-bye Eragon and Saphira, I hope to see you soon." She wheeled Inwe around and rode of into the trees.

Eragon got up and watched her ride away. He didn't stop looking until he couldn't see her anymore. He walked over to the fire and put some dirt on the flames. The fire hiss as it was put out.

_You will see her again._

_I know, I just didn't want her to leave, we just met and I wanted to get to know her better._

_Eragon you will see her in three days you know._

_Yea, but I will miss her._

_You don't know her, besides what happen to missing Arya?_

_What? Oh yea, I miss her to._

_Are you starting to get feelings for another women?_

_Saphira No! I am not getting any feelings for another women. I still like Elemmire._

_Arya._

_Oh yea her to._

_What am I going to do with you, I hope all men are not like this. _Saphira said.

_Oh please get over yourself, I am not getting feelings for Arya._

_It's Elemmire._

_Whatever! _Eragon said he threw up his hands

_Eragon do we need to talk about your feelings? _Saphira asked a few seconds later.

_No, we don't need to talk about my feelings! What is it with women and feelings? You women actually think that we men like that stuff?_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Really?_

_YES!_

_Fine if you don't want to talk about it then you may as well climb on my back so we can start flying again._

He glared at her, he bent over and started to put his things away. A few minutes later he was climbing onto her back. He sat in the saddle and grabbed onto one of her ivory horns. Saphira made sure that he was on tight before she opened her wings and took off. They were above the trees now and gaining altitude. Eragon looked over Saphiras shoulder to see the ground. He could see the trees below him, he also saw some animals through the gaps in the trees, coming forth after their long nights rest.

He was about to turn around when a black shape caught his eye. He looked again, he could see now that there was a very large clearing, only you wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't up where he was. He squinted, trying to see through the clouds. Once the cloud had moved he could see the ground again. The black figure had disappeared. He searched the ground again, trying to see if he could see where the figure had gone to. Finally he spotted the black figure.

He could not tell what the creature was. It was a very over large wolf, its paws were as big as a large rock. Its teeth were a faded yellow, dripping with saliva. The beasts fur was a slick black color. It was running full speed, keeping up with Saphira. Eragon was surprised that a creature could keep up with Saphira, but then again not every wolf was the sizes of a bear.

_Saphira what is that creature?_

She turned her head to see what he was talking about.

_I do not know, it looks like a very large wolf._

_But wolves don't grow to be that sizes, not that I heard of._

_We should ask Oromis when we get to Ellesmera, he would know._

_Right._ He said, he looked back at the ground and found that the beast wasn't there anymore.

He frowned, he felt sorry for any animal or person who would run into the creature. Then he was thinking about someone...

_Saphira!_

_What is it?_

_I just remembered, Elemmire is down there! That creature could kill her! We must find her before that creature does!_

_Eragon, I am sure that she is fine. That beast is keeping up with me, Elemmire is still far behind, besides she can take care of herself._

_But what if the creature finds her! It could attack her at any time! Even during the night! We must find her!._

_Eragon calm down, Elemmire is fine. Her horse knows many ways for her to return safely to Ellesmera. Inwe is a very intelligent animal, the other animals in the forest will tell him if there is danger ahead. So please stop worrying, besides we are at Ellesmera right now, we can not go back for her. _Saphira said firmly.

_If she dies then I blame you and will never forgive you._

_I love you to._

_And I will never talk to you again._

Saphira landed, they were greeted by a bunch of elves, waiting to see Saphira. Eragon climbed off of Saphiras back and waved to the elves. He then walked forward towards the Queen, who was standing at the top of her throne, with Oromis standing by her.

Author's Note: ok there was chapter 3. Now you got to learn a little more about Elemmire and a new creature. So **PLEASE REVIEW** and I will like you!


	4. Stories and Legends

Authors Note: Ok so here is chapter 4! I got a lot of review for this chapter Yea! So now to thanking them! **Powderedsugar**, **AlisSilly, bluedragon, and emeraleyedragon**( I am glad that you like the story)And to the people who like the story or just read it(evil glare to the hits, HINT, HINT!) then please review, it is sad when I have to beg. Anyway here is chapter 4, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 4:Stories and Legends**

Eragon and Saphira were walking up to were Queen Islanzadi stood. Next to her was Oromis and his dragon Glaedr. Anger rose in him, when he saw Oromis. He was mad at Oromis for lying to him, he knew who his father was and didn't tell him.

_Eragon I know that you are mad at him, but you must not say anything in front of everyone. _Saphira said, feeling his anger.

_Why shouldn't I? He lied to me._ Eragon snapped.

_Because everyone doesn't need to know who your father is._ She said.

Eragon looked at her, he knew she was right, he would have to wait to talk to Oromis when they would be alone. Eragon was now at the foot of the steps that lead up to the nobles, Eragon knelt in front of the Queen, Saphira bowed her head.

"Hail Eragon and Saphira, welcome back to Ellesmera, I hope your trip was safe." Islanzadi said smiling down at Eragon.

"It was my lady, thank you." Eragon said, he looked over at Oromis, who had a blank expression.

"Welcome back Eragon and Saphira. You must tell us how every thing went, when you get the chance." Oromis said.

"Thank you it is good to be back." Eragon said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Queen Islanzadi and Oromis I have very important news to tell you, Arya may have already told you what has happen." Eragon said seriously.

Islanzadi's face harden. "Arya has told us nothing, it is very hard to get communication from where she is. Let us not talk about this here, lets get you feed and cleaned up, and then we will talk about this."

"As you wish my lady." Eragon said he bowed once more and turned to go to his room. He was about to climb onto Saphira when Oromis called him.

Oromis and Glaedr were coming over to them. Eragon noticed that Oromis limped a little, his usually colored face was a little paler then the last time he saw him. Eragon wondered if Oromis had gotten very ill since he left. Oromis and Glaedr where now standing beside Eragon and Saphira, Oromis put his hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"I am very glad that you two are back and safe, it would have been a great lost if you two died. I am very happy to have you two back here," Oromis said.

"Thank you master, it is good being back." Eragon said, trying to keep his voice pleasant.

Oromis must have felt Eragon angry, "What is wrong Eragon?" He asked.

Eragon looked up at Oromis, "My father."

Oromis looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean your father?"

"I mean I found out who my father was, you knew all along." Eragon said, his voice rising a little.

Oromis sighed, "So you found out who your father was."

"Yes I did, why did none of you tell me, how many people know who my father was?" He asked, glaring at Oromis.

"Just the Queen, Glaedr, Brom, and I." He said, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Eragon turned his back to him, couldn't look at Oromis right now, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Eragon you must understand, we thought it was the best thing for you. If you had known who your father was you probably would not have become a Dragon Rider." He said looking at Glaedr for support.

Glaedr started to talk in a rumble voice . _You would have rebelled, you would have destroyed things. You would have turned your back on everything. You would have been a danger to yourself and everyone around you. Can't you see why we didn't want to tell you?_

Eragon thought about what he had said. Oromis and Glaedr was right, he would had rebelled and destroyed things. He looked over at Oromis, his voice became calmer, "I understand Masters, I just wished that you would have told me sooner. But, how did you find out, who told you?"

"Brom and my own logic. From your background and who your parents were, it was not hard to link them together." He said, his face was calm and soft.

"So Brom told you, you didn't know until he told you?"Eragon asked.

"I knew a little bit before he told me, and he didn't tell you because of the same reasons. You weren't ready to learn the truth, besides, you were better off without knowing who your father was."Oromis said.

_He is right Eragon, you were better off not knowing who your father was. Moran would have hurt you, maybe even kill you. You found a real father, Garrow, and even in a way, Brom and Oromis. _Saphira said.

"You are all right. I am sorry that I lost my temper." Eragon said, he looked at Oromis.

"It is alright Eragon, you had every right to be mad. We hid who your real father was."Oromis said, he looked at Eragon with a sympathy. "Now come, you must go and get ready, the Queen is waiting for us."

Eragon nodded his head, he climbed onto Saphira. He looked one more last time at them before Saphira took off.

_Well that could have gone better._ Saphira said, as she flew over the tree tops.

_This is no time to joke Saphira. _Eragon said bitterly.

_It will be alright little one. It does not matter that you are Morzan's son, nobody thinks differently about you. You are not Morzan. _Saphira said soothingly. They rode in silence for awhile, finally Eragon spoke. _So how do you thing her majesty and Oromis take the news about another dragon rider who serves Galbatorix?_

_Oh, I think they will take the news very well. _She said sarcastically.

They now had reached the top of the dragons keep, Saphira lowered into the tree. She landed lightly, Eragon jumped off. He grabbed his stuff and walked into his room. He put his bags on the floor were someone would find it and take it later. Eragon went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub up with hot water, Saphira walked over to her blankets and curled up. Eragon pulled off his shirt and breeches and slid into the bathtub. The hot water stung his skin, but to Eragon it felt good, he hadn't taken a bath for only who knows when. He grabbed the soap that was lying at the edge and started to scrub his skin.

Half an hour later, Eragon was pulling on a clear tunic and breeches. The soft blue silk felt good against his skin. He walked over to Saphira, who had fallen asleep, he ran his hand over her side. Saphira opened one of her eyes.

_I'm guessing that it is time for dinner?_

_Yes it is_

Saphira yawned showing her white teeth. She stretched and rolled over were she was now sitting on the floor. She walked over to were she could stretch her wings and fly, her claws making a clipping noise on the wooden floor. Eragon walked over to her, and climbed on her back once more. Once he was safely on, Saphira opened her wings and took off. The cool night air brushed against Eragon's face, he buried his face into Saphira's neck to block the wind. Saphira was starting to decrease her height, until she gently touched the ground.

They were greeted by elves as they were heading to dinner. All of the elves bowed to them and then turned and continued walking. Eragon could hear laughter in the distance and the soft sound of music. They came into a clearing and found that there were two long tables, where all the elves where seated. There was a third table where all the nobles sat. Queen Islanzadi was sitting in the middle, Oromis was on her right and there was another elf on her left. Every stood as Eragon and Saphira walked to the head table. The elves bowed to Saphira as she past by them. As Eragon and Saphira reached the high table, everyone sat down. Eragon took a seat next's to Oromis, he was till a little mad at him. Saphira walked around the table and took her place by Glaedr. Glaedr greeted Saphira as she sat down next's to the old dragon. Islanzadi stood up as the elves got quiet.

"Welcome everyone, we are here to celebrate the return of Eragon and Saphira. We are glad that they have returned safely. So enjoy yourselves." Islanzadi said, she sat back down and started to eat.

Eragon looked at the dishes that had been placed in front of him. They were pilled high with delicious looking fruit. There was apples, nuts, grapes, and other fruit. Eragon grabbed an apple and bit into it. Eragon looked around to see who was also at the high table. Eragon could recognized the Queen's advisors and he saw some other elves he didn't know. An elf maiden who was on his right turned towards him.

"Hello, I think that we haven't met before, I am Valandi. I am one of elves in the council." Valandi said introducing herself.

"Hello I am Eragon, it is a pleasure to meet you." Eragon took a second to study Valandi. She had long red hair that fell down to her waste. Her eyes were a violet color, which matched her light purple dress. At her waste was a gold belt with a dagger at her side. She reminded Eragon a lot like the Shade, he shivered at the thought.

"As I am to you, tell me how was your trip? I hope it was enjoyable." She asked.

"It was fine, I actually ran into someone, do you know Elemmire?" Eragon asked looking at her.

"Oh you met Elemmire? I am guessing that she is on her way back from her mission then?" Valandi said, a look of surprise on her face.

"I guess so, she didn't tell me where she was coming from." Eragon said.

"Well that means she is doing her job, the Queen would like to know that she is coming back." Valandi said.

"Do you know what she was away for?" Eragon asked leaning forward.

"Eragon that is not your business, what Elemmire does is between her and the Queen." Oromis said firmly, he gave Eragon a sharp look.

"Sorry Master, I did not mean to prod, but I was just trying to find out more about her." Eragon said, he felt ashamed of himself.

"There will be a time when you will get to know what she does, but not right now, so get off the subject for the time being."Oromis said, he turned back to his dinner, frowning.

Eragon turned back to Valandi, who was smiling. "May I ask why you are so interested in Elemmire?" she asked.

" I just met her, and I wanted to get to know her better." He replied. "So anyway," he changed the subject, "What do you do here? You said that you were part of the council."

Eragon spent the next's hour talking and eating. Finally all the elves were getting up to leave. Islanzadi and Oromis stood up also, they started to walk away. Eragon got up also and saw Oromis beckoned to him. Eragon said good-bye to Valandi and followed Oromis, Saphira besides him. He followed the group where they were now in a forest chamber. Eragon looked behind him to see that mossy doors were closing. Looking back, Eragon saw that there was a wooden table in the middle of the center, this must be where they have all of their meetings, Eragon thought. He walked up to the table and sat down next to Oromis. Saphira sat besides Eragon and Glaedr. Islanzadi was sitting at the front of the table, she looked a little worried for what Eragon was going to tell her.

"Now Eragon, you said that there was something important that had happen. Will you please tell us?" Islanzadi asked.

Eragon took a deep breath, getting ready to tell them the bad news. "Your Majesty, when we were at the Burning Plains, something happen. The king of the dwarves died." Eragon said. Islanzadi face paled. Oromis face harden as he grabbed the arm of his chair.

"The King is died, but how?" Oromis said, urgency in his voice.

Eragon breathed in again, "He was killed by a Dragon Rider."

"Galbatorix was at the Burning Plains?" Islanzadi said, interrupting Eragon. She was sitting up in her chair, eyes full of worry.

"No my lady, another Dragon Rider, it was Murtagh." Eragon said.

Eragon could hear Saphira growl besides him. Islanzadi and Oromis exchanged glances. Both thinking the same thing.

"There is another Dragon Rider? How?" Oromis said, his face paler.

Eragon spent the next's half hour telling them what happened. They listened intensely as he talked. Islanzadi's almost interrupted him when he talked about Arya, but Oromis silenced her. As he got to the part about Murtagh and how he came to service with Galbatorix, Oromis face was hard with fury. He could hear Saphira growling in the back. Eragon had to stop even so that they could calm Glaedr down, as he roared. Once Glaedr calmed down Eragon continued his story. Finally Eragon was finished with his story. He looked up from where he had rested his head on his hand. Everyone had darken faces.

Oromis sighed, "As from what you have told use, there is now only one egg left to hatch, and it is in the hands of our enemies. We now have two problems instead of one. Murtagh has told Galbatorix everything that he knows, so now a lot of people are in danger. It is a good thing that he did not know where Ellesmere is, because we don't have the strength to fight off an army."

"Now we have to fight off another Dragon Rider, who, as you told use, is now as great as Galbatorix himself. Things have gotten a lot more complicated. But I am glad that we won the battle, but I fear that the next time, it will be harder to win, because it will be the last battle to decide the fait of Alagaesia." The Queen said, her eyes turned towards Eragon.

"It will be hard and long, tomorrow we will step up your training. We must win this battle before it starts."Oromis said.

"You are right, we must get a head start. We have now won two battles against Galbatorix, he knows that we are stronger then he thought. He will strike harder and faster now that he has a Dragon Rider. We will need all the help that we can get. When Elemmire comes back we will start planning." Islanzadi said.

_She will be here in two days, your majesty._ Saphira said.

"Thank you Saphira. We can't do anything at the moment, so we may as well get some rest. We will discuss this when Elemmire gets back. Good night everyone, I will see you tomorrow." Islanzadi stood up from her chair and walked away.

Oromis rubbed his eyes, his movements tired. He looked over at Eragon. "Now I know who told you about your father." He sighed, "We will discuss this later. I will see you in the morning, be at my hut at sunrise, you won't be practicing combat since you don't have a sword. Good night Eragon and Saphira."

"Good night Master." Eragon said. He watched as Oromis climbed onto Glaedr's back, and watch them take off. Eragon sighed and got up. He was very tired and he wanted to go to his comfortable bed. He walked over to Saphira and climbed on. In a few seconds they were up in the air flying over the tree tops.

_Well I think they took the news well._ Saphira said.

_Ha ha very funny, I would have thought that they would have taken the news harder. I wonder why it is so important for Elemmire to come back to discuss this?_

_You will find out in time, besides she is also one of the Queens most trusted advisors. _

_Saphira how much do you know about Elemmire? Are you not telling me something? Do you know what she does?_

_I know a little bit about her, and no I don't know what she does, she wouldn't let me see. She said in time I would also know what she does, we have to what to find out about this._

_So you don't know anything._

_Eragon_

_Alright, just making sure._

They had now reached the tree, Saphira flew into the tree. She landed and Eragon jumped off of her. Saphira went to her blankets and curled up. Eragon unbuttoned his tunic and fell into bed. Just when his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.

Eragon woke to find the that it was still dark out. Eragon straightened up and stretched. Saphira was still asleep, every time she breathed, there came a rasp sound from her throat. Eragon got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He walked up to the mirror and looked at himself. He saw his reflection looking back at him, and he noticed that he needed to shave again. Eragon muttered the words and he felt the hairs on his chin fall to the floor. Eragon washed his face and returned to his room. Saphira was now awake and waiting for him.

_Morning little one, did you sleep well?_

_Morning Saphira, yes I did. I was so tired that I didn't dream of anything. _

_We haven't sleep well since the Burning Plains, it was good to sleep well, without wondering if you were going to be under an attack._

_It is. _Eragon said as he climbed onto Saphira's back. Once he was seated he grabbed onto one of her ivory horns. She waited until he was safely on before she took off.

The cool morning air made Eragon cold. He pressed his head against Saphira to bloke the wind. Ten minutes later, Saphira landed in front of Oromis hut. Smoke was rising from the chimney, Eragon could smell the sweet sent of herbs as he approached the door. Eragon knocked, which was responded to Oromis telling him to come in. Eragon entered, Saphira waited outside for Glaedr. Eragon found Oromis at the table, looking over a scroll, which was in a different language that Eragon had never seen before. Oromis looked up as Eragon entered the room.

"Please have a seat Eragon."He said. He waited until Eragon had sat down before he continued. "Now that there is another Dragon Rider out there, and is probably as powerful as Galbatorix himself, we must step up your training. We must make you as powerful as we can, we may not be able to get you up to Murtagh's level, but I will make you close. Now come we will first start with our warm ups."

Eragon spent the next's two hours doing his stretch with Oromis. Eragon was pleased with himself as he could now touch his toes without any struggle. Oromis then decided since he could do the stretch's they would move onto more difficult thing. Eragon then spent the next's two hours doing more complicated warm ups. Eragon had to do a hand stand, while making things float, and other complex moves.

Finally Oromis and Eragon went back inside the hut to have a cup of tea. Eragon sat down in the chair as Oromis made some tea. As Oromis was making the tea, Eragon looked around. He always found Oromis hut fascinating, there was something new in it. Eragon loved looking at the books he had, and all of the things Oromis had got when he was a younger man when he traveled. Eragon was about to look away when something caught his eye. Lying on a desk was a scroll, Eragon moved to get a better look at it. On the scroll was a drawing of a very large wolf. Eragon kept looking at it trying to remember where he had seen this creature before.

"That is an Lupus Imbellis."Oromis said noticing what he was looking at.

"What is it? I know I have seen it before, but I can't remember where I have seen it."Eragon said looking at Oromis. Oromis walked over and grabbed the scroll, he placed it in front of Eragon to so he could get a better look at it.

"The Lupus Imbellis is a very large wolf, about twice the size of a bear." Oromis said, he grabbed the tea and placed it on the table before continuing. "Its teeth are five inches long, its hair is a slick black coat, the beast has red eyes for numerous reasons." Oromis said, he poured tea into the cup in front of Eragon.

"How did this creature come to being?" Eragon asked, he took a sip of his drink, but not before he made sure that it wasn't poisoned.

"Well as legend says that the Lupus Imbellis is the guardian of the forest. The creature was once an elf, he was in love with the forest, and every thing in it. He would spend his days in the forest, never leaving it only to be with his friend. He would run with the deer, sing with the birds, swim with the fishes. All the animals trusted him, and he they. The animals where his family, since his died in battle." Oromis said.

Eragon frowned "So how did he become the Lupus Imbellis?" He asked.

"They say that the animals were fighting with each other. They would fight over land and they would fight for food. There was also another problem, you see there were men who would come and kill all of the animals. So the animals needed a strong leader to stop all of the fighting and hunting." Oromis said, but was interrupted by Eragon.

"How did they decide who would help them? Did the Lupus Imbellis offer?"

"Well The Lupus Imbellis, which was the elf name, was worried about the animals. But he was not sure that the animals would do well under one ruling, and he would miss his friend. It was actually his friend who convinced him that he should be the ruler of the forest..."

"Who was this person?" Eragon asked eager.

"Eragon if you want to hear the story, then you must let me finish." Oromis said, glaring at him.

"I am sorry master, people have told me that I ask to many questions. I will stop." Eragon said, he bowed his head.

"It is alright, but will you promise me that you will leave the questions till after I am done with the story?" Oromis asked, he eye Eragon.

"Yes I promise."

Oromis nodded, then he continued. "He friend was a she elf, who happen to be the first female Dragon Rider." Oromis said.

"The first female Dragon Rider!"Eragon said his mouth open.

"Yes, her name was Alatariel. She was like a sister to Imbellis, she was also very connected to the woods as Imbellis was. She was basically his only friend, because she grew up around him. It didn't take Imbellis long to realize that becoming the ruler of the forest is what he wanted. He didn't have many friends because he spent so much time in the woods. Also Alatariel was a Dragon Rider so she had duties that she must fulfill. So Imbellis made the change into the wolf. But before he changed he said good-bye to Alatariel. He said that he would always be friends with her and that she was always welcomed into the forest. She would not be harmed by any of the animals that lived there. The legend also said once Imbellis died his blood line would take over, and the friendship between his and Alatariel would also go through her blood line."

"So the friendship would go through the next generation." Eragon said thinking.

"Yes. Imbellis lived for a hundred years. He made a wonderful ruler of the forest. He then branched out into other forest, where before he died, he was crowned king of all forests." Oromis said.

"He was king of all forests, so his children would be the prince and inherited all the woods?"Eragon said.

"Yes, when Alatariel was alive she still had a friendship with Imbellis. Their children became friends. Once Imbellis died, his son became king, who was still friends with Alatariel."

"How did Imbellis die?" Eragon questioned.

"When Imbellis changed into the wolf, he had to give up his immortality. That is because when you change into an animal forever, you have to give it up." Oromis said before Eragon could interrupt.

"But how did he die?"

"Well every Lupus lives to be a hundred if they are not killed. So Imbellis lived to be that age, so he died of old age."

"So then what happen to Alatariel after Imbellis died?"Eragon questioned.

"She went on with her life. She pick a mate, she had children, who became friends with Imbellis children. So when Alatariel died, her children took on the friendship, and so on and so forth."

"But how did Alatariel die?"Eragon asked.

Oromis took a sip of his tea before he answered. "She was killed, her and her dragon. They where killed during the night. Galbatorix murdered her, he made sure that she would not wake up during the night. He must have used dark magic to kill her, you never caught her off guard, even at night."Oromis said bitterly.

"Why did he kill her? Was it because she was a powerful Rider and that she would have stood in his way?" Eragon asked his mouth tightened at the sound of her being murdered.

"Well some say that was the reason, but I think differently."Oromis paused as he got up to grab some berries. As he walked back he started to talk again. "I think that he was in love with her."

"He was in love with her?" Eragon said, his mouth dropped open.

"Yes, she was the nicest to him when he was learning to become a Dragon Rider. He would follow her around, always trying to help her. I remember talking to her, and how she found it amusing how he acted. But you couldn't blame him, Alatariel was beautiful. A lot of the Riders found her attractive, some even tried to court her, but she always stopped them. She was madly in love with her mate, and she was happy with him and her children.

So anyway when he was in his twenties, he would flirt with her. She would joke around with him, think it was harmless. Finally he could no longer hide his feelings for her. He professed his undying love for her. He thought that she loved him too, but he was mistaken. She did not love him. Galbatorix was furriest that she didn't love him. He thought she made him look like a fool, and for playing with him. So that night he murdered her and her dragon. He thought if he could not have her then no one would." Oromis said his face grave and bitter.

"But how did he get away with it? Someone should have stopped him." Eragon said furiously.

"The next day he attacked the other Riders. We would have stopped him if he wasn't so secretive. That was the time when he asked for another dragon and then he was banded from the Riders the day before, but he snuck in to see her. He thought that she loved him and would leave the Riders to be with him. But he was mistaken."

"But didn't Alatariel know that he was banded?"Eragon asked.

"No," Oromis said, "She had gotten back that night from flying to Ellesmere. We didn't know that she was getting back that day, so she was clueless as to what happen the day before. It was to late when we found her. Galbatorix even killed her mate, because of his jealous for the man that Alatariel loved."

'I see, so what happen now with the Lupus Imbellis and Alatariel's friendship?"Eragon questioned.

"Well Alatariel was still friends with the current Lupus and so were her children and their children, and so on and so forth. But once the current Lupus heard of Alatariel's death, he decided that it should be kept a secret between the Lupus and the next's generation of Alatariel's blood line. So that is how the legend came to being."

"So the Lupus is real and is still out there." Eragon said, thinking his thoughts.

"Yes, the King of the Forest is still out there, protecting his lands, and the animals." Oromis said answering Eragon's question.

"So that means that the friend of the Lupus is out there to, we just don't know where or who that person is." Eragon said.

"Correct, but Imbellis said to Alatariel before he changed, that if they ever need the help of the forest, he would come to fight with her and her blood line, she also promised him the same." Oromis finished.

"You said that you knew Alatariel, did she tell you anything about the next's person to take on the friendship? Do you know who is next?"Eragon asked.

"No, I never knew who was next in line, she always kept that a secret, only her family and herself knew who was next and the secrets of Imbellis." Oromis said as he picked up a berry and ate it.

"So if we could find the elf who is friends with the Lupus, we could then make friends with that person. Then we could convince that person to have the animals fight with us. My guess is it would be very hard to kill the Lupus." Eragon said excitedly.

"That would be an option, it would help us in the battle against Galbatorix's. Now do you have anymore questions?"Oromis said.

Eragon thought for a moment. "Not right now, if I think of any, may I ask you later?"

"Yes you can, now come, we have spent enough time talking, we must get back to your training."Oromis said, he stood up from his chair and beckoned Eragon to follow him.

As Eragon got up he looked one last time at the Lupus Imbellis. He would tell Saphira what he had learned when he would see her that night.

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 4. Sorry that it is so long, but I thought that you would have like to have know a little bit more about the Lupus. So anyway PLEASE REVIEW! If you like it then please tell me. Your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside(well some of them) So Please review!


	5. Dreams and Spies

Author's Note: Ok here is chapter 5! Thank you to these reviewers for reviewing! **emeraleyedragon, teenchic2004, redgriffin, and to Oceanwind.** So anyway here is chapter 5, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Dreams and Spies**

It had been a long day of training and Eragon was ready to go back to the tree, Oromis had worked him really hard. He walked outside of the hut, waiting for Saphira to return with Glaedr. It didn't take long before there was a big gust of wind announcing their arrival. Oromis limbed outside as the dragons landed.

"Hello master, Saphira, how was your day of training?" Eragon asked.

_It went very well Eragon, Saphira here has learned a lot today, as I hope you have._ The old dragon rumbled.

_It was interesting master. _Eragon replied.

"You both have learned a lot today, go get some sleep, we will have another hard day tomorrow of training." Oromis said.

"Good night masters, I will see you in the morning." Eragon said.

_Good night masters._ Saphira added. She bent down so Eragon could climb onto her back. In no time they were flying through the air.

_So how was your day Saphira?_

_It wasn't bad, I learned a lot of new things, I learned new maneuvers that are really hard to perform in the air. How about you? Did you learn something new?_

_Yes, I learned what that creature was, the one that we saw when we were flying back to Ellesmera._

He spent the flight telling her what the creature was and how it came to being.

_So we saw the current Lupus? So it is real, the Lupus would be very useful in a battle, we would have the whole forests, and animals on our side._ _We could also have spies too, they could go into the places we can't. It is too bad that Oromis doesn't know who is currently friends with the Lupus. They would also be very good to have on our side. _She said, as she landed in the room.

_It would be very useful to have the Lupus on our side, Oromis said it was very hard to kill it. Oromis gave me the scroll to look more closely at it._ He said this as he pulled out the parchment, he climbed off of Saphira. She looked over his shoulder to look at it. On the scroll was a drawing of the Lupus and surrounding the drawing was the description of the creature.

_So why does the Lupus have red eyes?_ She asked as she looked at the drawing.

_It says here that the Lupus has red eyes for numerous reasons, it can see in the dark, hypnotize anything, so they would forget that they ever saw the creature, mind control, also they say that the red eyes will just glow so it scares people off, it is even more terrifying if the eyes are in the dark._

_Not for me. _She snorted, flames coming out of her nose.

_Saphira careful! We are in a tree, and it can catch on fire you know._

_Sorry I forgot that can happen._

_Anyway, it would be very scary for a human, not a dragon. You don't know what it is, and how dangerous it is. For a dragon you would just look at the creature as dinner._

_Speaking of which I'm starving, I think I will go hunting for a while. That is very interesting news about the Lupus, I'm glad to know what it is. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go and find some food._ She said this as she crossed the floor to the edge of the room.

_All right, but don't be out late, we have to go and train some more tomorrow._

_Yes mother._

_I am serious, have fun hunting, I am going to look over the scroll some more._

_Suet yourself._ Saphira opened her wings and took off.

He went to his bed and laid down, he looked at the scroll more closely. About a half an hour later, he only found a little bit more information about the Lupus. The scroll only said what he already knew about it from what Oromis said. He just finished going over it, when Saphira came back.

_Have a good hunt?_ He asked, looking up from the parchment.

_It was good, I caught a deer, it tasted very good from having all of that vegetables and fruit. I needed real food, not this rabbit food. So have you found out anything more about the Lupus?_ She said, she crossed the room and laid down in her bed.

_No, all I found were the same things that Oromis told me. I guess that we will just have to find out more if we can find the person who is friends with it, or someone who may know about the creature and the person. _He sighed, he placed the scroll on his night stand, that was next to the bed.

_You really want to find this person don't you?_ She asked licking her claw.

_Don't you?_ He asked, he lifted his head up from his pillow to look at her.

_I guess so, but I don't think that we will have time to find this person. Also this person could be anywhere, they could even be dead for all we know. _

_But what happens if this person isn't dead? _He wanted to know.

_Well it will still be hard to find them, this person could be anyone, an elf, a farmer, even someone who serves Galbatorix. And besides, we don't know what the current person looks like, it could take years, thousands maybe. And then when we would be able to find some clue to whom this person is, they are probably dead, because we spent all these years looking for them. And if we are looking for them and not spending time training, Galbatorix would have won the war, and . . . _

_All right, I get it, man you could have just gone on if I hadn't have stopped you._

_You are the one who started this. I was just giving you my point of view._ She said smudged.

_I have seen them, I just thought it would be a good idea to find this person. You know, to have more allies, so then we could win this war._

_I understand little one, it would be good to have more allies, but we just don't have the time. Maybe if we lived back then when Alatariel was alive, we probably would have had a chance to find this person._

_You are right, I will not give this another thought._ Eragon said, he climbed under the covers. _We have to get up early again tomorrow, we may as well get some sleep._

_You are right little one, good night._

_Good night Saphira._

He folded his hand on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for dreamless sleep to take him. His vision started to blur, he felt sleep over take him.

_He was in Ellesmera, under the trees. He saw a figure coming from the opposite side of the trees. It was a maiden, her white dress flowing out behind her as she walked. She walked close to where Eragon stood, as she came closer, Eragon realized who she was. Elemmire came up besides the tree, she seemed to be waiting for someone. She didn't have to wait long, a second later someone came from behind the tree. His mouth dropped to see who it was._

_He watched himself come up beside Elemmire, he touched her shoulders. Elemmire turned when she felt the touch, she smiled at him. He watched himself hug her, she hugged him back. After awhile the vision Eragon spoke._

"_Elemmire you don't have to go alone, please let me come with you. It is to dangerous, you need someone with you. What happens if they find out who you are before you get it?" He asked her, he was still holding her._

"_Eragon we have been through this a hundred times, I will be fine, I have been well trained for this. I won't be caught, I never have. Besides, you can't come along, your life is more important then mine, we cannot risk you dying. We need you in the final battle. If you die then we have no hope, but if I die it will not matter." She said, looking up at him._

"_It would matter if you died. My life would be lonely without you." He said, he brushed away a lock of honey brown hair from her face._

"_But your life is more important then mine is, I may be helpful in a battle, but you are the real person who will make a different in the war. I am only a tool, you are the real weapon, there are many of my kind, but there is only one of you. Oromis would not be useful in a battle, he has already been through much." She said._

"_You are just as important as I'm, and you know you are, without you we wouldn't of found him, he wouldn't of had listen to us unless you were there. You are more then just a tool, you are a weapon." He said, he rested his head against hers. "You are right though, I should not go with you, I'm the only one who can stop Galbatorix. Oromis will not be able to help me, he has been through much. I just wish that I could go, just to make sure nothing happens to you."_

"_Eragon I have been training for this my whole inter life, I'm ready to take this on, you must trust my training. I will be fine, you must stay to train for something bigger than this. You and Saphira are, are only hope." She replied, she rested her head against his chest._

"_What happens if you get caught, you could die, what if this fails?" He wanted to know._

"_If it fails then it fails, we will have to try again, or just wait until we win. But I can't fail, it will be harder the next time, it is already hard." She answered._

"_I know, please be careful. It would be a lost if you died, I will be very sad." He whispered._

"_Same with you." She muttered into his shirt. _

_The vision started to fade, Eragon could feel his surroundings change, he watched himself holding Elemmire becoming blurred. He didn't want the vision to go away, he wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to find out why Elemmire was leaving again and why she could die doing it. The vision changed, he was now in a different place, whether he liked it or not._

_He was on a battle field now, he could see men fighting each other, it was intense. He watched as men, elves, and dwarves fought against the enemy, each side fighting as if it was the last. He looked around trying to find someone that he knew. He finally found someone, Roran was in the crowd, fighting with his hammer. Fighting along side of him was Orik, the dwarf was fighting off two people, they stated to over power him. Suddenly a tall man come in and helped him, Eragon recognized him to be the smith Horst. There was a sudden roar, he turned to look. Up in the sky there were two full grown dragons, both locked in battle. He watched as the dragons dived and came to the ground. As the dragons laded, two figures jumped off of the backs of them. The figures ran at each other, pulling out their swords. The two collided together, their swords hilt to hilt. They separated and lunged again at each other for another attack. Eragon watched as they fought, their dragons circling their owners. There came another roar, but it didn't come from the dragons on the ground. The figures stop fighting to see where the roar had come from. Eragon also looked around until someone yelled. He looked up into the sky, his stomach lurched. There, flying over the battle field was a dragon, a figure on its back. Galbatorix was all that he could think of. But there was something odd about the dragon, but he could not figure it out. _

_His dream started to blur, Eragon looked around him, the fighters were starting to fade, as it had done with his other dream. He could feel himself fall into darkness._

He woke up with a start, he sat up in his bed. He looked around, sweat running down his chest. Saphira got up from her bed and came over to him.

_Eragon what is it?_ She asked her voice full of concern.

_I don't know, I can't remember, I think I had a vision._ He said, he wiped away the sweat that was on his forehead.

_Can you remember anything? _Her face a foot away from his.

_I think I saw Elemmire, she is going away for something, I think she is going on one of her missions. _

_Did she mention anything about why she was leaving, or about where she is going? _Saphira asked.

_No, she didn't, I have no idea where she is going or why she is, it's pretty dangerous._

_Did you see anything else?_

_No, I can't remember anything else. I know I had another dream,_ _but I can't remember it. Do you think we should tell someone?_

_No, I don't think we should tell anyone about this just yet. We don't know much about your dream, and Oromis said when the time comes we will get to know what Elemmire does. We are just going to have to figure your vision out later. _She turned her head to look at the doorway.

Eragon looked around to see what she was looking at. At the door was an elf, the elf bowed to them.

"Sorry I did not mean to interrupt anything, but her majesty wants to see you both, it is very important." The elf said.

"Thank you, we will be there in a few minutes." Eragon said, the elf bowed to them and left.

_I wonder why the Queen wants to see use._ He said as he climbed out of bed.

_I am not sure, it must be very important for her to send a messenger, even though she knows that we have to train._

_True. _It took him about five minutes to get ready before he was on Saphiras back, and flying over Ellesmera. Eragon looked over Saphiras shoulder to see the ground. The sun was just coming up over the tree tops, but his site allowed him to see the ground below him. Animals were just getting up from their nights sleep to start the day, he saw elves mingling with the animals. They came over the clearing, Saphira slowed the speed of her wings, she started to decrease to the ground. The ground shook when Saphira landed, Eragon jumped off her back.

He looked around, Oromis was walking up to him, Glaedr stood behind him, not wanting to hurt his damaged leg. He bowed to Oromis as he came up to him.

"There you are, please come with me, we have important things to discuses." Oromis said, his breath a little sort.

"Yes master, what is it, what do we have to discuses?" He asked.

" Now is not the place to talk about this, when we get there then you will see." Oromis replied, he turned to walk away.

He had no choice, he looked at Saphira, she nodded her head. He turned and followed Oromis. They paced under the cool shadow of the trees, he realized that they were going to the room where they held the council. They had reached the mossy doors, it opened as they approached. He walked into the chamber, sitting at the table was Queen Islanzadi and someone else. He stopped walking as he realized who was sitting there.

Islanzadi looked up from talking to the stranger "Ah, Eragon there you are, please sit, I trust that you know my niece, Elemmire." Elemmire turned around in her seat to look at him.

She smiled at him "Hello Eragon, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Elemmire, I hope that your journey was safe." He replied, he smiled back at her.

"It was all right, I was kept entertained by a few people." She said.

"Now that we are acquainted, please let us move on." Oromis said from his chair, Glaedr behind him.

"Now Eragon, Saphira, you both are probably wondering why you are here." Islanzadi said.

"Yes we were wondering what could be so important for you to call a pond us." He said politely, he sat down in his chair, Saphira behind him.

"Well as you can see, Elemmire is back," She indicated to her niece, "And we would like you to tell her the things that have happen. And then you shall find out some things for yourself." The Queen said.

"So you want me to tell her about what has happen at the Burning Plains your majesty?" He asked. He looked over at Elemmire, her face blank, but there was something in her eyes. Eragon thought it looked like surprise from being lied to.

"That is correct." Islanzadi said.

He took a deep breath, he would need it. For the next hour, He told Elemmire about what happened at the Burning Plains. She listened to what he was saying, never revealing her thoughts. He finished his story, he looked at Oromis, to see what he should do now. He just looked at him, it was the Queen who said something.

"As you can see Elemmire, things have become more complicated. Things will be even harder for you."

"You are right your majesty, things will be harder for me, but I already knew about Murtagh, I..." Elemmire was interrupted by Eragon.

"You knew about Murtagh, then why didn't you tell us? You could have warned us about him, many people wouldn't have died." He said, his voice became angry. He was at the edge of his seat.

"Let her tell her story first, and then you can ask questions." Oromis said, his eyes flashed a warning.

"I am sorry master, but she knew about Murtagh, we could have been more prepared! We could have..."

"Eragon that is enough!" Oromis said, his voice raised. "You will hear her out first, you will listen to what she has to say. If you cannot do this, then you will leave." Oromis said, his face controlled in anger.

Eragon looked at Elemmire, she looked back at him, her face still calm. He looked to Oromis again, why couldn't they understand that the information that she had could have saved many people.

"Are you going to listen to her?" Oromis said, his voice a little calmer. Eragon, still anger, could only nod his head.

"Very well, Elemmire please tell us what you have found out." Oromis continued.

She first looked at Eragon before she started her story. "Well I guess I will start from the beginning." She glanced at Islanzadi, the Queen nodded. "It all started about two years ago. I was training at the practice field when an elf came up to me and said that the Queen and Oromis wanted to see me. So I came into the meeting chamber to see what they wanted me for. What had happen is that they wanted me to go to Gil'ead, I was to be a spy there for awhile." She glanced at Eragon for a second. His eyes widen as he heard this.

"You were a spy? You actually went to Gil'ead, and Galbatorix didn't catch you?" He asked.

"No he caught me, I am just here in spirit, of course he never caught me." Elemmire said, her face lightened a little as she made fun of him. Eragon lowered in his seat, embarrassed. Oromis smiled at Elemmire's remark.

"Well back to my story, so they called me into the chamber to tell me that I was to spy on Galbatorix, to see what he was doing. So for the next year, I spent my days training. I learned how to go through peoples things without them noticing that I was ever there, and that their things seemed as if nothing was out of place. I learned how to ask the right questions, to find thing out from the servants, slaves, nobles, and the soldiers. But most importantly, was not to get caught." She smiled at Eragon. "I learned these thing very quickly, and in now time, I was ready to start my mission."

"But how did you get into the palace, I am sure that Galbatorix wouldn't just let anyone work for him without looking into their background." Eragon said.

"That was very simple, we also have another spy at the palace. She works in the kitchen, so she told the head cook about her sister, which is me, that was having money troubles, and needed a job." Elemmire answered.

"But didn't they look into your background?" Eragon asked.

"Oh they did, but I already had a fake background. I was a peasant girl, my sister, the one who worked in the kitchen, and I just lost are mother and father. So we had to work to survive. My sister had been working in the kitchen for about four months now and it wasn't very hard for me to get in, they thought that I would be just like her. So I was offered the job as a servant." She said, smiling at him.

"Ok, so then how come nobody noticed that you were half elf?" He wondered, he wanted to see how she came up with this one.

"Easy, I always had my hair down, and I put a spell on my ears so that they looked like any human ears. Also you are forgetting that I am also half human, so even though I have some elf traits, I still look like a humans. And I look more like a human then elf, besides the ears. I just looked like a very beautiful human. Now do you have anymore questions?" She asked politely.

He thought for a moment, "No, I don't have any right now, you may continue.

"Thank you," She leaned back in her chair. " So I was ready to go to Gil'ead, I knew that I couldn't get caught, or that I would have to face the conscience. I knew that if I got caught then I would be tortured. But I was very careful, no one suspect me. So when I got there, I meet with the head footman. He showed me around, told me what I was suppose to do. I fit right in, I was the wine server. Nobody even knew that I was a spy. So the first night I was there I just learned what I was suppose to do, then when everyone was at supper, I went through all of the soldiers things."

"Did you find anything?" Eragon asked.

"Yes I did, I found out that some of the soldiers have been betraying Galbatorix." Elemmire replied.

"So what did you do about it?" Eragon questioned.

"Well first I had to get people to trust me, you know, so that they didn't suspect me. But in the end, I had recruited some people. When the time comes they will fight for us. They will not betray us, I made sure of that." Elemmire said, before Eragon could cut in and ask another question.

"So are they still loyal to us?" Oromis asked.

"Yes Oromis, they are still loyal to us." She looked at the elf. "So anyway, since I was the wine server I was able to watch Galbatorix, listen into his conversations. I found out a few things, I learned whom he trusted, and whom he didn't. I learned news about how these villagers were fighting against him, and from what you have told me Eragon, happen to be your cousins village." She stopped to look at him. "He said that he was very angry with the Ra'zac, and said that they weren't doing there job. He was furious that he had lost so many men to a tiny village, that never had the strength to fight back before. I also was able to meet Murtagh." She stopped because she was drowned out by Saphiras growl. Eragons eyes flashed dangerously at the name.

Once Saphira stopped growling she went on. "I know what you must think, I meet the enemy, but I did not know who he would become."

"How did you meet him." He asked, his jaw locked.

"When I was on duty, he and I started to talk, and we sort of became friends, but do not think badly of me Eragon." She held up her hand to stop him from lashing out at her. "As I told you I did not know that he was a dragon rider, I didn't even know that there was another. I just knew him as someone who served Galbatorix. Galbatorix never talked about another dragon rider, no one knew. He knew that if people knew about another dragon rider so early, and the rider wasn't trained yet, that someone, say a spy," Her eyes look mysterious. "Would tell his enemies that there was another dragon rider out there. He could not let that happen, he knew that someone could come and kill Murtagh, and he was right. If anyone knew about Murtagh they would have killed him, I know I would have."

"So how did you get to know him then, after you talked to him, didn't you ever wonder what Murtagh was doing with Galbatorix?" Eragon asked.

"Oh yes I did, you have no idea how much it killed me not knowing. I asked everyone to see if they knew, and what I could find out. But I had no luck. Nobody knew either, and the people who actually did wouldn't have told me anyhow." She sighed.

_So how did you get to know Murtagh? _Saphira asked, her sapphire eyes bore into Elemmire's hazel eyes.

"I meet Murtagh, as I told you, from serving wine. One day Galbatorix made Murtagh have dinner with him. So I was doing my duty, serving the wine, when Galbatorix had to excuse himself for something. Murtagh just sat there, picking at his food, I came up and refilled his glass. He looked up at me as I was pouring. He stared at me for a little while, then as I moved away, he asked me what my name was, I told him. He then introduced himself, and we stared to talk. He said that he had never seen me around here before and that he thought that I was beautiful. He wanted to know a little bit about me, so I told him my fake story. He found me very interesting, and I found him interesting too. He told me a little about himself, who he was, the places he had been, but he never told me why he was here. I asked him about it, but all he told me was that it wasn't important, so I didn't ask him again." She said.

_So after that you just started to become friends with him? _Saphira said.

"For a spy you can never have any friends, you can't trust anyone. But I acted like his friend, he would talk to me. He would ask how I was, how was my job. He also talked to me about the troubles that he had."

"What did he tell you? Did you find out anything interesting?" Eragon asked, he wanted to know what she found out.

"I found some things interesting, for example, who his parents were." She looked at Eragon. "Also about how hard Galbatorix was working him, how he didn't want to serve him. I asked him why he didn't just leave this place, try to escape. He told me he had tried that before and it didn't work. He told me that he could never escape Galbatorix. I asked him why, but he never told me." She said.

"So then how did you find out that he was a dragon rider?" Eragon asked.

"Well two days before the battle at the Burning Plains, Galbatorix then decided that Murtagh was strong enough to show the world that he had another dragon rider. So that very same day, Galbatorix made a speech to the whole city that he had another dragon rider, and that Murtagh would be going to the Burning Plains to fight in the battle. I was out in the crowd when I heard this. I knew that I had to get news to the people who should know about this. I went to my room and contacted Oromis and her Majesty. I told them everything from what I just heard. I said that they should contact the right people to warn them about Murtagh coming to fight." She said her voice becoming a little shaky.

"Why didn't you tell us about another dragon rider Oromis?" Eragon said, he looked at the elf.

"That was because you were already gone, you and Saphira had been gone a day when we got the news." He replied.

Eragon frowned. "But we never got a message."

"That is because we could not contact you. When we tried to connect with Arya, we got nothing. Somehow, someone was able to stop us from reaching you or Arya." Oromis said.

_It must have been the twins, they were there remember? _Saphira said.

"It's likely that it was them, seems like the thing that they would do." Islanzadi said.

_It does, I think it was them, I am glad that Roran killed them._ Saphira growled.

_Saphira is right, it was them, and it is good that they are dead. We don't have to worry about a strong sorcerer to stop us now, unless Galbatorix has replaced them._ The old dragon rumbled.

"Knowing Galbatorix, he does have another sorcerer. They will be more powerful, and stronger then the twins were." Oromis said.

Everyone sat in silence for awhile, thinking about what was just said. Finally Eragon spoke. "So then what happened after you connected Oromis?"

Elemmire looked up at him. "Well after I told Oromis and her Majesty about Murtagh being a dragon rider, I wanted to get back to Ellesmera. So that day I told the head footman that my aunt was very sick and I had to leave to go take care of her. So that very night, I packed all of my things and started towards Ellesmera. I didn't run into any trouble on the way here, so the journey was fairly quick, considering that Inwe is a very fast horse. And then I meet you and Saphira, and now I'm here." She said, she slumped back into her chair now that her story was over.

"Now you know why Elemmire has been gone. Do you have any questions Eragon or Saphira?" The Queen asked them. Eragon looked at Saphira, she shook her head.

"We don't have any more questions at the moment." He replied.

"All right then. Elemmire we have more things to discuss, Eragon and Saphira, we will not have any training today. You may go around Ellesmera today, do what you like, but be ready to train tomorrow." Oromis said.

"Thank you masters, good-bye, your majesty, Elemmire." He said, he stood up and bowed to him. He walked out of the chamber, Saphira right besides him. He looked back as the doors were closing. They all were still sitting at the table, talking about something.

_At least we know what Elemmire does. _Saphira said as they past under the trees. The sun was out now, it was high in the air.

_Yes we do, but there is still something that they aren't telling us. _He replied.

_I agree with you, but I guess that they don't want us to know about it yet. They will tell us when the time comes. _She said.

_Why do we always have to wait for these kind of things! Why must we be treated like children about this war!_ He said in frustration.

_Calm down, I know what you mean, I don't like being left in the dark either, but we must wait. We can't find these things out on our own. When they think the time is right, then they will tell us._ She said.

_You are right Saphira, we can't find these things out on our own, we will have to wait. So any ways, what do you think we should do today, since we don't have to train today._ He asked, trying to take his mind off of the things that he had learned today.

_I don't know, maybe we should look around Ellesmera? _She suggested.

_That sounds good, were shall we start?_

_How about breakfast?_ She asked.

_You read my mind._ He patted her leg, she nuzzled him.

They spent the next hour looking for food. They finally found some, they walked around Ellesmera, eating their breakfast. He liked looking around Ellesmera, and he enjoyed Saphiras company. They talked about what they had learned the day before, and the things that they have already learned in training. They stopped by a waterfall, they sat at the edge of the pool. Water gushed from the waterfall, the water splashed up on the shore. He looked into the pool, he saw pebbles at the bottom.

_So what do you think about what Elemmire told us?_ He asked Saphira.

_It was very interesting, I'm glad that we have spies at Galbatorix's palace. _She answered.

_It is very good that we do, but it seems like a very dangerous job._

_It is a very dangerous job, if she got caught she would have been killed._

_I know, I wish she wasn't a spy._

_She has been well train for this. _

_Yea I know, but it still is a very dangerous job, it should be someone else being a spy. _He said, he dipped his hand into the pool to grab a pebble, the water was freezing.

_Why do you think someone else should be the spy and not Elemmire?_

_Because she is a girl, and what would happen if she got caught? She would have been tortured._

_You weren't like this when Arya was tortured. You didn't tell Arya that she shouldn't be..._

_Ok Saphira I get it. I don't know, I just... it's just that I don't think Elemmire is strong enough._

_Eragon, that is not true, you know that she is strong enough. What is the real reason?_

He looked at the pebble, the pebble was a clear white, it felt smooth against his finger. He threw the pebble into the pool.

_Because I care about her, I want her to be safe. I know that she can take care of herself, seeing who she is related to, but it's just..._

_That you care about her._ She said, she came up to him, she rubbed her head against his shoulder. He reached back and rubbed her head.

_Yea I do care about her. _He and Saphira stood by the waterfall for about an hour before they decided that they should go see some more of Ellesmera.

The walked around some more, there were more elves out now that it was mid afternoon. The elves bowed to them as they walked by, he just nodded. They walked under the shade of the trees, he sat down, Saphira besides him. He stretched out on the grass, he looked up at the sky above him. He watched as the clouds moved across the sky lazily. He yawned, he looked over at Saphira, she was resting her head on her claws. They lay there for a while, Saphira raised her head, looking in front of her. Eragon rolled onto his stomach to see what she was looking at, coming towards them was Vanir. The elf walked up to them, as he came nearer, he bowed to Saphira and then to Eragon.

"Hello Vanir." Eragon said politely.

"Hello Eragon, Saphira, I hope that your trip was safe." Vanir said.

"It was, so how have you been?" Eragon asked.

"I'm good, I have missed our sparring, you gave me a challenge." Vanir said smiling.

"Well I am glad that I gave you a challenge, you defiantly were hard to beat." Eragon said, he smiled back.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the practice field, you know do a little sparring?" Vanir asked. Eragons face fell.

"Vanir I would love to spar with you, but my sword was stolen." Eragon said, looking down at the grass. He looked up to see the elf face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who stole your sword and why?" Vanir asked.

Eragon thought about what he would tell Vanir. He was about to tell him, but didn't want to get into the whole story again. "I was very weak at the end, both Saphira and I, and one of the enemy stole it from me."

"Well I am sorry, I knew how much your Zar'roc meant to you. Why don't you ask Rhunon to make you one?" Vanir said. Eragon heart rose at the thought, if anyone could make him another sword would defiantly be Rhunon. He half rose, but then he stopped.

"What is wrong?" Vanir asked.

"Rhunon would not be able to help me. She vowed that she would never make another sword again. Besides, it wouldn't be the same." He said.

"You are right, Rhunon wouldn't be able to help you." Vanir sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair. " Maybe she will listen to me." He said in a whisper.

"I don't think she will change her mind for anyone Vanir." He said.

"Maybe, anyway, since you cannot fight with me, then I guess I should be going. Good-bye Eragon, Saphira, I hope to see you around." He bowed to them, and he turned and walked away.

He watched Vanir walk, thinking about what he said. Maybe he should go and ask Rhunon to see if she could make another sword for him.

_You're going to have to find another elf to make you another sword Eragon. She will not make one for you._ Saphira said lazily, her eyes closed.

_Yea I know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask her._ He said, he laid back down on his back.

She open one of her eyes. _If she wouldn't make another sword for Brom, she won't make one for you._

_She could make one for me, I am the only dragon rider out there that hasn't turned. Also I need a sword, I can't fight in a battle with only a bow. Maybe I will ask the Queen or Oromis to talk to her about convincing her._

_You know that the Queen or Oromis won't convince her to change her mind._

_Thanks for the support Saphira._

_Anytime._

For the rest of the afternoon they laid under the tree, taking a nap. It was early in the night before they decided that they should go back to the tree. Eragon climbed onto Saphiras back, he sat on her shoulders. She flapped her wings, in no time they were up in the air. He started to think about today and how they knew now about Elemmire. Now things could only get even more interesting he thought as Saphira landed.

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 5! Sorry it took long to update. Anyway, you get to see what Elemmire has been doing, but there is still something going on. Also I know it would have take Elemmire a month for her to get to Ellesmera, but I had to make her get there fast so that she could meet Eragon. So if you want to see what Elemmire isn't telling Eragon then you will have to keep reading. And if you like my story then REVIEW! Please don't be lazy, I really like it when people review my stories.


	6. Training Field

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 7, sorry that it took so long to update, been busy. Also, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I've gotten at least seven feet of snow, so crazy. Now reviewers, a big thanks to **purpleangle, emeraleyedragon**, **crazy4band, and teenchic2004**. So I did have chapter 6 up and was about Roran and what he was doing, but since I didn't really get any response on it, I deleted it. Also I went over all of my chapters and had made some changes to them. Anyway, here is chapter 6, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 6:Training Field **

Eragon was at the training field, watching the other elves. He had his bow on his back, and a few arrows. Since he couldn't sword fight, he decided that he would get some practice in on his bow. He walked over to the target practice were some of the other elves were already shooting. Saphira was right behind him, watching him as he strung his bow. The arrow was light and smooth, he reached back were the feathers were level with his eye. He keen eyesight could see the target that was a hundred feet away. He let the arrow go, it whirled threw the air, land right in the middle.

_Very good shot Eragon, your aim has improved._ Saphira said from behind him.

_Thank you Saphira, my aim has improved. _He said, stringing another arrow to his bow.

They stood there as Eragon practiced. With every arrow, Eragon wished that he would be wielding a sword and not a bow. Finally all of Eragon's arrows were gone.

"You are very good at the bow Eragon." Someone said from behind him.

Eragon turned around to see Vanir standing a few feet away smiling, "I did not know that you were that good." He said, he came up to Eragon.

"Thank you Vanir."He said.

"May I see it?" Vanir asked. Eragon handed him his bow, he took it in his hand and studied it. He ran his hand along the bow, looking at the pattern. He grabbed the string between his fingers and plucked it.

"Urgal horn, very rare bow. It is the best kind of bow to have, only the dwarves make theses since they see them more often then the elves. I am guessing that you got this one from one of the dwarves?"Vanir asked as he handed the bow back to Eragon.

"Yes, I did. A dwarf friend gave this to me since my other bow broke in two." Eragon said, taking his bow back.

"You are lucky to have one. Since we do not see Urgals here in Ellesmera, we are not able to get their horns, and it is unlikely for any elf to journey outside of Ellesmera unless we have to."Vanir said, eying the bow.

"It is a good thing that the Urgals aren't in Ellesmera. Actually it may be good, you would be able to get their horns."Eragon said with a grin.

"It would be, it would give me something to do instead of just standing here and practicing."Vanir said.

Eragon looked at Vanir with a confused look, "Have you never fought against anyone who wasn't an elf?"He asked.

"Once, I was riding through the lower parts of Ellesmera with some other elves when we ran into some Urgals."He said, looking down at the ground.

Eragon looked at him with pity, he had never been outside of Ellesmera before, and the only real fight that he had ever had was still in here. 'Have you ever been outside of Ellesmera?"Eragon asked.

"No, I have not, I would like to."He said looking up at Eragon.

"Is the reason why you haven't gone out of Ellesmera is because you can't, right?"Eragon asked.

"Yes that is the reason why." Vanir sighed, "It would be hard for an elf to go around Alagaesia right now. Ever since the rise of Galbatorix only a few elves had gone out of Ellesmera, a lot of them never returned. Before Lady Arya was caught by the Shade, the elves were able to leave if they wished, but the Queen advised them not to. But after Lady Arya was captured, the Queen banned everyone from going outside of Ellesmera, only the ones who needed to could go."

_Well her majesty does have a good reason for banning leaving Ellesmera, you wouldn't really fit in, you would be to easy to spot_. Saphira said.

"You are right Bright Scales, it would be easy to spot an elf. When Galbatorix falls and a new king is chosen, the elves will be able to travel around Alagaesia again."Vanir said.

"I must be horrible to not go outside of Ellesmera."Eragon said, giving Vanir sympathetic look.

"It is, I have never left Ellesmera, I long to travel around Alagaesia, to see new places, to meet new people. Ellesmera is a beautiful land, but it is also a cage. Even though it is safe and you are well provided for, you are still not able to be free. You are locked inside with no way to escape, no way to see what the world is like."He said, he looked away.

Eragon did not know what to say to this, he walked over to Vanir and put his hand on his shoulder, "One day you will be able to escape from your cage, to see Alagaesia."

Vanir put his hand on Eragon's shoulder smiling, "As do I, my friend." They stood there for a few moments, grinning at each other. Finally Vanir spoke, "Come let us put this behind us, let us now have a friendly challenge of the bow an arrow."

Eragon looked at him with confusion, "I did not know that you were skilled with the bow?"

"What do you think I do all day? Sit and read, no, I practice with every weapon. So what do you say? Are you up to the challenge?"He asked a glint of mischief in his eye.

"I except."

They stood in front of the targets, Eragon had got a new supply of arrows. They each pulled back their strings, Eragon had the feather level with his eye. They were to see who could hit their bull eye with the most arrows, using all of their arrows. Eragon let go, he saw out of the corner of his eye, that Vanir was doing the same. Eragon reached back and strung another, he let the arrow go. One after another, he was string and releasing arrows, he didn't stop to see where his arrows hit. He glanced over at Vanir and saw him doing the same thing. Finally, they were both out of arrows. They looked at the targets, Eragon had ten hits, but Vanir had all of his arrows in the bull eye. Vanir came walking up to him.

"You won, congratulations." Eragon said, he smiled at Vanir.

"Thank you Eragon, you did very well too." Vanir said, returning the smile.

"Thank you, you were amazing, I have not seen anyone skilled at the bow as you are." Eragon said.

"Oh that was nothing, the other elves are better then me, but this is because they are older then me. As for you, you are very good, I am better only because I have had more practice."He said.

"He is right, he does have more practice then you do, but I think that you were still good."

Eragon and Vanir turned around. They only saw Saphira who had moved a few feet so that she wouldn't have gotten in the way. Eragon and Vanir looked at each other, they had the same thought.

"No, it was not Saphira who spoke." Elemmire said, walked around Saphira, it seemed that she had been behind her.

Eragon and Vanir looked at each other and started to laugh. Eragon looked at Elemmire to see her smiling and shaking her head.

"When did you get here?"Vanir asked still laughing.

"When you started, honestly, did you really think that Saphira had said something?"She asked.

"Well yes, she is the closest female that was around us. And Saphira does speak."Vanir said.

"I know that Saphira speaks, but not with her mouth. She is to intelligent to use her mouth. "Elemmire said, she walked over to them.

_Thank you Elemmire, and you were right, they did fall for it._ Saphira said, coming to stand by her.

Eragon chuckled, he looked at Elemmire. It had been a week since he had learned that she was a spy, throughout the week he had been wanting to see her.

Now that he knew what she was doing, he had wanted to get to know her better. Eragon studied her, she was wearing a silvery grey tunic, which made her hazel eyes stand out. Her honey brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and had tiny braids by her ears. Even in casual cloths, Eragon thought she looked beautiful. He found himself staring at her, he could not take is eyes off of her, nor did he want to. She looked at him, her eyes met his. She smiled at him, Eragon's heart rose, and for some odd reason he found it hard to breath. He heard a little buzz in his head, he ignored it. But no matter how much he ignored it, it just came back stronger.

_ERAGON!_

Eragon jumped, he looked around, _Saphira?_

_Took you long enough, you know that you are staring at her._ Saphira said, she sounded annoyed.

_Was I?_ Eragon asked, he looked around. He saw that Elemmire was looking another way, and Vanir was trying to hide a laugh. Eragon blushed, he didn't even know that he was staring at her. Elemmire looked back at him, which only made him blush even more.

"Well I think I will leave you three alone, I have to be somewhere." Vanir said, still trying not to laugh. He bowed to them and walked away.

It was just the three of them now, nobody spoke. Eragon looked down at the ground, he shifted the dirt around with his foot. He could not understand why he was acting this way. Why was he acting as if he was a five year old with a crush, and why could he not breath when he looked at her? Eragon glanced up at her. She turned her head to look at him.

_Say something. _Saphira hissed.

_Like what? I just made a complete fool out of myself. She probably thinks that I am fool._ Eragon said, looking at Saphira.

_No, she doesn't, she probably doesn't care that you were staring at her. You stared at Arya and she didn't think that you were a fool. Now go and talk to her!_ Saphira said, she put her head behind his back and shoved him.

Elemmire watched as Saphira pushed Eragon in front of her. Eragon glanced at Elemmire and then looked down at the ground again. They stood in silence for a minute, finally Elemmire spoke.

"Um, Eragon, is everything ok?" She asked, trying to catch his eye.

Eragon looked up at her, "Yes, Saphira and I were just having a talk." He looked back at her, Saphira snorted.

"Right, well I came here to talk to you." She said, deciding to ignore what had just happen.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, glad that she had ignored what had happen.

"Well, after you told me about what happen to your sword, I've been wanting to help you. Tell me, have you ever used short knives?"She asked.

"No, I have not, why?"Eragon asked.

"I thought not, well, how would you like to learn another weapon?" She asked, her voice was a little excited.

"I would like to learn another weapon, but I don't know if I would be able to, with my training."Eragon said.

"That is ok, I have already talked to Oromis, and he thinks it is a good idea. He said that you could never learn to many weapons. Besides, it helps in a battle, if you were to lose your weapon that you were using, you could always use the short knives." She said.

"But who will teach me?"Eragon asked, though he knew the answer already.

"Me, am the best short knives fight there is in Ellesmera." She said beaming.

Eragon looked at her, she was giving him an odd look, like as if she was really excited about this. "Well are you going to tell me your answer?" She asked.

_Go ahead Eragon, it would be good to learn from her._ Saphira said from behind him.

Eragon looked back at Saphira, then back at Elemmire, "I would like that."

She grinned, she reached back and pulled out two short knives. She handed them to Eragon, who took them. The knives felt cool in his hand, he ran his hand along the knife. The metal was smooth and sharp, Eragon saw that a dragon was carved into each of the knives.

"Those are yours."Elemmire said, as she pulled out two more knives.

"I could not except these."Eragon said, he handed the knives back to her.

"No, Eragon they are for you, they are a gift from me, and I do not take gifts back." She said, she pushed the knives back to him.

'Thank you, I wish that I had something to give you."He said.

"That is alright. What you are doing already is a gift to me."She said, she started to walk away.

Eragon and Saphira followed her, "What do you mean Elemmire?"He asked.

She stopped and gave him a stern look, "The gift that you have already given me, to every one is hope." She turned around and started to walk again.

He started to walk also, "How is hope a gift?"

_It is a gift because nobody has had it for a long time, Eragon. _Saphira said.

"She is right, many have not had hope for a long time. Many have just seen darkness and black, but when they look at you, they see a light and hope. They see you as someone great that will lead us, I see you that way. You fight for what is right is a gift, so the knives are but a small token of my gratitude." She said, glancing over her shoulder.

Eragon was speechless at what she had said, he did not know that he was that important. Of corse he knew that he was important, but only because he was a Dragon Rider. But what she said seemed as if a Dragon Rider was not, that what she said was.

They had reach an open clearing. Elemmire stopped right in the middle of the field, she waited as Eragon came up to her, Saphira stood back to watch.

"Now Eragon, I will be teaching you how to use the short knives and about them. You will hold one in each hand, like so," She held the knives in her hands, showing him how to hold them. Eragon placed the knives in his hand.

"Very good, now, you will find that they are the lights weapon that you will ever use. But after a while, just like any weapon, you will be worn out by them. I want to see how you will use them for the first time." She lifted up the knives and muttered a charm. She slid her fingers up and down the knives, repeating the proses on both sides and the other knife.

"I advise you to do the same Eragon." She said looking up at him.

Eragon frowned, she could not be doing what he thought she was. She looked at him and nodded her head. Eragon's eyes widened in shock, she was going it do it. He lifted his knife, and did the same charm as she did. Once he had finished, he looked up at her.

"Good,"She said, she started to walk up to him, "You will get your first taste of the short knives." She lunged at him with one of her knives.

Eragon dodged her as her blade came at him. He had no idea how to use the knives, and she expected him learn from this. She came at him again, Eragon ducked as the blade came over his head. He stood up and backed away to the edge of the field. Elemmire walked over to him, her knives at her side.

"Your doing well so far, but let me show you how to block the attack, and then we will resume." She said coming up to him. "Now what you are going do first is that you can cross the blades, which is also very good for blocking a sword too, because the knife will come in between them. Also, think as if the knife is but a short sword. They have the same movement, but shorter distances. You can also use one of the knives to block like this," She showed him the movement, " And then it leaves the other knife to stab at your opponent. Got that, good, let us resume."

She lunged at him again, this time, Eragon was ready for her. He blocked her blow with one of his knives, he whipped the other one around to get her waist. She blocked his attack easily with her other knife.

"Good, very good, lets see if you can try that again." She twirled around, releasing them from the hold. Coming back around she swung her knives. Eragon dodged her blade as it went by his stomach, he lunged at her, but she blocked him again. Eragon moved back, but she came at him. He blocked her next move, but barely. She pushed down on the knives, making Eragon drop one of them, and before he knew it, her blades were at his throat.

"Dead." She said calmly. She took her knife away from his throat, she was smiling. "For someone who has never used the short knives before, you did very well."

"Thank you, I tried very hard. The short knives are harder then it looks."Eragon said, he was panting a little.

"Yes they are. People think that just because they are smaller they are an easy weapon to master and over power. They are always surprised that they are in fact not that easy to learn and to over power." She said.

_It is small, but powerful. _Saphira said.

"Your right, it is small but powerful." Eragon agreed.

"That is why it is good to master it, if you are ever in a battle and if some uses the short knives, you will know how to attack them. I will teach you the strongest points, and the weakest point. You will be able to face whoever has them, knowing what you are up against."She said, coming up to Eragon.

"You are going to teach me this."He asked.

"Yes, it will be long and hard, are you sure that you still want to do this?" She asked.

Eragon thought about it for a moment, "Yes."

"Then us lets try again." She lunged at him.

Two hours later they were walking off the field, Eragon was limping just a little, she had hit him with her knife on his kneecap. He had gotten some bruises from their fight and was sweaty, Elemmire on the other hand looked perfect and untouched.

"You did very well for your training Eragon." She said, putting her knives on her back.

"Thank you, you are a wonderful teacher." He said in a light voice, the last hit she had made had taken the wind out of him.

She laughed, "Don't thank me just yet, there is still a lot to learn."

They walked off of the training field, talking about the lesson. Saphira was walking by him, she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

_What was that for?_ He asked as he patted her head.

_Nothing, I just wanted to say that you did a very good today._ She said.

_Thank you Saphira, that means a lot to me. _Eragon smiled at her, glad of her affection.

"You have such a special bond between you two." Elemmire said, watching them.

"We do, I would die if anything happened to her. Saphira and I are connected together in many ways. I am lucky to have her."Eragon said.

_Oh stop it Eragon, your going to make me blush._ Saphira said, turning her head to the sighed as if she was embarrassed.

Eragon and Elemmire laughed, they even heard Saphira laugh. They were in walking under the cool trees, and Eragon was grateful, he was very hot day. Eragon looked around, he saw a lake that was close by where they were, he also saw that the lake had a cliff to it, he got an idea.

_Saphira, how would you like to go for a swim?_ He asked.

Saphira looked over at the lake, her lip curled up into an unmistakable smile.

Elemmire looked at them with curiosity, "What are you two thinking?"

"Oh nothing."Eragon said smiling, he and Saphira walked away.

"Where are you going?"She asked, watching them walk away.

Eragon just turned his head to look at her, his smiled widened. Elemmire stood there, her arms folded across her chest. Eragon and Saphira were now standing at the edge of the cliff, he called back to her.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He asked.

He watched her stand there, looking confused. Finally she started walking towards them. Eragon looked at Saphira, she made a rasping sound. Eragon looked back at Elemmire, she was only a few feet away from him. She came up beside him, her arms still folded.

"I am here now, so what are we to do?"She asked eying him.

"Well, I thought that since after a hard practice of training, it would be good to cool down." He said.

Eragon moved a little to the side as Saphira pushed Elemmire with her head. She screamed as she fell off the cliff, she made a big splash as she hit the water. Eragon roared with laughter, Saphira did the same. He watched as Elemmire's head popped out of the water. She looked up at them.

"Eragon and Saphira! What was that for!" She yelled.

"I thought that you could cool off for a little bit."Eragon said, still laughing. He saw that Elemmire was glaring at him, "Are you mad at me know?" He asked.

He saw her brake into a smile, "No, I am not."

Eragon was then pushed off of the edge, he landed in the water. The water was freezing and it made him cold. Eragon swam to the surface, he felt his head come up above the water. He took in a deep breath and looked around. Elemmire was laughing at him, he looked up to see Saphira's head hanging over the edge, laughing at him.

"How was the jump Eragon?"She asked laughing, she splashed water at him.

'More like a push."He said, looking up at Saphira, "I thought you were on my side." He yelled up at her.

_Sorry, I couldn't resist, and besides, you did say that you wanted to swim._ Saphira said.

"Come on Saphira, why don't you come in?" Elemmire asked.

They watched as Saphira started to move her wings up and down, until she was up in the air. Saphira circled the lake once before she dove into the water. Eragon and Elemmire were splashed with water as Saphira dove in. They waited for Saphira to resurface, but she didn't. They looked around, trying to find her. Eragon felt a tug on his boot, suddenly he was pulled under. He saw Saphira had his boot in her mouth, pulling him down under the water. He heard a splash, he turned around to see that Elemmire had dove under to see if he was ok. Saphira let go of his foot and rose up to were they were. Elemmire turned away from them and started to swim away. Eragon swam after her, he saw her resurface to get some air. Eragon went up for a quick breath of air and went back down. He swam over to her and grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She came down to where Eragon was. Her hair was flowing around her, catching in her face. Eragon brushed back the hair that was covering her face. She smiled at him, then she backed away and went back up. Eragon followed her, his head broke the surface, the warm air hit him in the face. Then he was hit with water, he looked at Elemmire, but was hit again with water. Eragon splashed her back. As they did this, they were suddenly hit with a wave. They both went underwater from the force. Once they got back up, they found Saphira swimming towards them, her lip curled.

_Couldn't let you have all the fun._ She said coming up to them.

Eragon splashed Saphira, the water hit her in the eye. But then a wave came and hit Saphira, forcing her down under the water. Eragon turned around to see Elemmire smiling.

"Magic is better then a hand."She said.

"You may regret that."Eragon said. Just as he said that, she was pulled under the water for a second time.

Eragon laughed as she was pulled under. He waited for them to return to the surface, but they never did. Eragon was starting to get worried, Saphira could hold her breath for a long time, but he didn't know how long Elemmire could.

_Saphira? _He asked, no respond.

He waited for a few more minutes, they didn't resurface. Eragon ducked down into the water, trying to see if he could see them. It was clear blue around him, he saw nothing. He noticed that the water got darker as it got deeper, he wondered if they had gone down there. Eragon poked his head out of the water.

_SAPHIRA!_

_Yes._

He saw her head come out of the water. He sighed a relief, he looked around for Elemmire. She wasn't there.

_Saphira where is Elemmire?_ He asked.

"I am right behind you." He was pushed under the water, hands on his head. Eragon came up and found them laughing at him.

"Stop laughing, I thought you were in trouble."Eragon snapped.

Elemmire and Saphira stopped laughing, "Sorry Eragon, we did not mean to worry you."Elemmire said.

"Well you did. I knew that Saphira would be ok because I know she can hold her breath for a long time. But I didn't know how long you could. And you Saphira, for taking her down for so long."Eragon said angrily.

_Eragon do you really think that I would keep her down there unless I knew her limits? I would have brought her back up if she had needed air._ Saphira said.

Eragon looked at her, he knew she was right. She wouldn't have kept Elemmire down there if she had needed air.

Elemmire swam up to him, " We are sorry Eragon, do you forgive us?"

She was pouting at him, her hazel eyes were pleading for forgiveness. He rolled his eyes, "Of corse I forgive you."He said.

_Good, now that we got that out of the way, grab onto one of my horns, we're going under._ Saphira said, coming over to them.

Eragon and Elemmire went up to her and grabbed onto one of her horns. Saphira waited for them to get a firm grip, before she went underwater, taking them with her. Water rushed by him, making his hair go back. Saphira was taking them deep into the lake, his ears started to pound. The sun reflected off of the water, making strips of light in the water. The reflection caught Saphira's scales, making the water around them sparkle with dark blue. He looked around, little fish swam by them, all a different color. They rode through the water for a long time before Eragon's lungs were starting to burn, crying for air. As if she was reading his thoughts, Saphira started to go upwards. They broke threw the water, droplets of water came down on them. Saphira flapped her wings until they were up in the air, over looking the lake. Eragon's grip started to slip, Saphira lowered herself to the ground. Eragon dropped to the ground, he shook his head, droplets of water flew everywhere.

"It is a pity that you can't hold your breath for that long."Elemmire said, coming around from the other side.

_My same thoughts. _Saphira said.

"Are making fun of me?"He asked amusement in his voice.

"No, we are not, but it would have been better if you could hold your breath longer. We could have been down there longer."Elemmire said, walking over to a sunny spot. She laid down on the ground, taking her hair out of its ponytail. She spread her hair out in a fan like shape around her head.

Eragon walked over to her and laid down, the sun warmed his face. Saphira came over and curled around them, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. They laid down in silence, Eragon closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun. They all fell asleep, drying out. About an hour later Eragon woke up, he found Elemmire and Saphira talking. He sat up and stretched, he looked over at them. Elemmire got up and walked over to him.

"Well this has been fun, but I must go, I have things to do. Will you be free tomorrow for training?"She asked.

Eragon yawn, "I am sorry but I have to train with Oromis tomorrow, but I will be able to the day after."

She nodded her head, "I understand, well good by, Eragon and Saphira."She bowed to them and walked away.

_Come Eragon, we should probably go back to the tree._ Saphira said.

_I think you are right, let us go._ Eragon got up and climbed up on Saphira's neck.

She waited till he was safely on and took flight. The wind rushed past Eragon, making him a little cold. He looked up at the sky, it had been a great day.

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 6! I hope that making this one long made up for the lateness of updating. Anyway, if you like my story then Review, please.


	7. Time

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 7! Sorry that this story is late on updating, been busy. Now a big thanks to these reviewers for reviewing! **teenchic2004 (**I know I have been bad to)**, Scouter **(glad that you like it)**, crazy4band, emeraldeyedragon, purpleangle,(**thank you two for reviewing my other one), and **jArJaR.BinKsy **(I like your idea, but the problem is that Arya isn't there, and won't be there for at least another three or four chapters, sorry. But I may do it.) Anyway here is chapter 7, enjoy!

**Green Dragon **

**Chapter 7:Time**

"Very good Eragon, you have gotten better." Oromis said as he watched Eragon perform some spells.

"Thank you master." Eragon said as he let the spell release.

Oromis nodded his head, he walked over to Eragon, limping.

"Are you alright master?"Eragon asked, he noticed that Oromis had gotten really pale over the last few days.

"I am alright for now, but please, do not worry about it."Oromis said, coming up besides him.

"Is something wrong? You have been getting paler every day."Eragon said, concern for his master.

Oromis sighed, "I am getting weaker."

Eragon was taken back, Oromis was getting weaker. He couldn't be getting weaker. He asked the question that he was dreading, "How long?"

"We still have a few months." Oromis said sadly, but then he looked at Eragon and smiled, "Come, let us not talk about such things, let us concentrate on your training."

Eragon didn't say anything, but continued on with his training.Three hours later they were walking through the forest. The leaves in the trees were starting to turn golden, the sign that autumn was coming. Eragon breathed in deeply, taking in the crisp sent. Strips of sunlight came through the trees, making the grass light. A deer ran past them, weaving in and out of the trees. He saw other animals wandering about, acting as if they weren't there.

"So how haves your training with Elemmire been?" Oromis asked after awhile.

"It has been fine."Eragon said.

"Have you improved? It has been a month now that you have been training."Oromis said.

"I have, Elemmire is a very good teacher." Eragon replied. He had been getting better at the short knives, he had picked it up quickly.

Oromis nodded his head, "She is very good teacher, she is very talented."

"She is."Eragon said. He gazed off into the distance. He turned to find Oromis looking at him, smiling.

Eragon turned away, not wanting Oromis to see that his cheeks had turned a dull pink. They walked in silence for a little bit, both lost in their own thoughts. There was a sound of a twig snapping. Eragon turned in the direction of the sound. He saw a black sleek tail disappear into a bush.

Eragon frowned, "Master what was that?"

Oromis kept looking in front of him, "The Lupus."

Eragon's eyes widen, "That was the Lupus? Why is it here?" He was very shocked and excited.

"It is the ruler of all of the forest, it comes here every once and awhile to check up on things."Oromis said in a bored voice, not fazed at all by the Lupus.

"Have you seen it often?"Eragon asked.

Oromis shrugged his shoulders, " I have only catch glimpses of it. The Lupus does not revel himself to people, he only allows people to see a little bit of him."Oromis said.

"Why only glimpses?"Eragon asked.

Oromis looked at him, he raised his eyebrow, "Why do you think?"

Eragon thought about it for a moment, "Because people aren't suppose to know that he is there?"He said slowly.

"Correct, his job is to protect and make sure that the forest are in order and in harmony."

"I see."Eragon said.

They headed back to Oromis hut, where they were met by Saphira and Glaedr. The dragons landed besides their riders.

_Hello Saphira, master._ Eragon said, coming over to Saphira.

_Hello Eragon, I presume that you had a good day of training?_ The old dragon rumbled.

_Yes, how was the training for Saphira?_

_It was very good, I learned a lot of things._ Saphira said.

Oromis nodded his head, "You both have worked very hard today. Go and rest. After your training tomorrow with Elemmire, I would like you to come here for more training. Tomorrow, Eragon you will go with Glaedr, Saphira you will come with me."

They nodded their heads and Eragon climbed onto Saphira. She spread her wings out and started to flap them up and down. They were up in the air, flying towards their room. They spent the flight talking about what they had learned today. As they were getting closer, Eragon told Saphira about seeing the Lupus.

_So it was just checking up on the forest then?_ Saphira asked as she landed in the room.

_I guess so. _Eragon said, climbing off of her back.

_Interesting._

_What is interesting?_ Eragon asked, sitting in a chair.

_Well, this is just a thought, but maybe it was there to talk to someone?_ Saphira said, laying down in her bed.

_Are you thinking that it was meeting the grandchild of Alatariel?_ Eragon asked, looking at her.

_It is just a thought. _Saphira said, resting her head against the edge of her bed.

_It is possible that the Lupus was, but I didn't see anyone._

_Maybe they had already talked and was just heading back to where ever it lives. _Saphira said, tilting her head.

_It could have been there for any reason._ Eragon said, resting his head in his hand.

They sat there talking about it for a little while longer. They were still talking, when there was a knock on the door. Eragon got up and answered the door. Elemmire was standing there, she was wearing a white dress that fell to the floor. Eragon looked at her, he had never seen her in a dress before.

"Hello Eragon, Saphira, hope I am not interrupting anything." She said smiling.

"No, Saphira and I were just talking." Eragon said, he open up the door to let her in.

"I wish I could just talk, I have been listening to people lately, you know, meetings." She said coming inside.

"Why were you in meetings?"Eragon asked, closing the door.

"You know, just about the war, Galbatorix, supplies, just important things."Elemmire said, she walked over to the middle of the room.

"Must be boring."Eragon said, coming to stand by her.

She rolled her eyes, "You have no idea." She looked around the room.

"So why did you come here?"Eragon asked politely.

"Oh I just..." Her voice trailed off, she was looking at his desk. Her eyes were snapped together, she walked over to the desk.

Eragon looked at her in confusion, "Elemmire?"

She didn't replied, she picked up a piece of parchment and studied it. Her eyes flew across the page, her mouth slightly open.

"Elemmire?"Eragon said again.

Her head snapped up, her mouth still open, "Where did you get this?"She asked her voice above a whisper. She showed him the parchment, it was of the Lupus.

"Oromis gave it to me. On our way back to Ellesmera, Saphira and I saw the Lupus running through the forest. Why?"Eragon asked, he was getting more confused.

She turned to paper around to look at it, "Nothing, I was just wondering." She said slowly.

Then Eragon thought of something, "Do you know anything about this creature?"

She looked up at him, and smiled, "No I don't know about it, I only know as much as you do."She said, she put the parchment back on the table. "Anyways, the reason why I came here is because I was wondering if you would like to take a walk."

She placed the parchment back onto the table. She turned towards him, her hands behind her back.

Eragon looked at her. She was smiling at him, but her eyes were different, "Sure, we will be down in a minute."

Elemmire nodded her head and walked out the door. Eragon turned and watch her go, he was frowning.

_She knows something._ Saphira said, looking at the door also.

_I know, but what?_ Eragon said, not looking away.

_I am not sure even, but she didn't do a very good job hiding it. _Saphira said, laying her head on the blanket.

_She wasn't. I wonder what she knows._ Eragon said, looking at Saphira.

_I am not sure, maybe you should try to find out more when you are walking with her. _Saphira said, her big sapphire eye looking at him.

Eragon looked at her, startled, _Aren't you coming with us?_

_No I am not, I am to tired to go with you. But you go, I will be fine._ She said, closing her eyes.

_Are you sure you will be ok?_

Saphira open her eye, _Yes I will be ok, now go, she is waiting for you._

Eragon nodded his head and headed out the door. Elemmire was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for him.

"Will Saphira be joining us?" She asked as he came up to her.

"I am afraid not, she is very tired at the moment." Eragon said.

"It is a same, so I guess it will be just you and I then?"Elemmire said, her voice light.

"I guess so." He replied.

They were walking through the forest, talking about training. Eragon enjoyed her company, it was nice just being alone with her.

"You have gotten a lot better at the knives since we started. I don't think someone has ever learned that quickly, not even myself."Elemmire said, beaming at him.

"I have worked very hard. It is the main weapon that I will use in battle since I no longer have a sword."Eragon said.

"Yes I remember you telling me about your sword, and I am sorry. The short knives are useful, but a sword is better sometimes." She said.

"I agree, the knives are good for a close up fight, but the sword lets you get close, but not to close."Eragon said.

"So true."She said.

They walked around the lake and stopped for a little while. Elemmire sat on a rock that was hanging over the water, her bare feet dangling over the edge into the water. Eragon picked up some rocks and threw them into the water.

"I am sorry about earlier today Eragon." Elemmire said, her eyes on the water.

Eragon looked at her, frowning, "About what?"

She kept her head down, "About acting the way I did in the tree. You see the reason why I did that was because outsiders aren't suppose to know about the Lupus. Only the elves are suppose to know."

"Why are the elves the only one that are suppose to know about it?" Eragon asked.

She sighed, "That is because if the outsiders knew about the Lupus, then they could tell the enemy about it, and they would want to try to kill the Lupus. Or they could go after it themselves. The way I acted was out of reflex."

"But why didn't you trust me about it?"Eragon asked.

She looked up at him, "It is not you personally Eragon, as I said, it was out of reflex. I know that you have been here long enough and that you would never kill it. It is just that you are still sort of an outsider since you did not grow up in Ellesmera."

Eragon threw the last rock in the water, "It is alright, I can see it from that point of view. You can't really trust an outsider because you never know if they are going to turn on you."

She nodded her head, "I am sorry. Also I didn't mean to be nosey."

"It is alright, and it is good that you are nosey, it is what spies do."Eragon said, waving her apology away.

She smirked, "I cannot help being nosey, I was trained to do it. It seems that I should learn when to stop."

Eragon chuckled, "Sometimes it is good to be nosey."

The sun was starting to sink under the sky. The clouds were a light pinks and purples. The sun cast an orange glow, the trees were a dark green. Eragon and Elemmire headed back to their rooms. By the time they reached Elemmire's room, the stars were starting to pop up in the grey sky.

Elemmire stopped by her door and turned to Eragon, "Thank you for taking a walk with me."She said smiling.

"It was no problem, I have not been able to spend time with you alone. It was fun."Eragon said, also smiling.

"Well good night Eragon." She bent forward and kissed his cheek. She turned and walked into her room.

Eragon turned away, touching where she had kissed him. He was glad that she had gone inside and that darkness was around him, or else she would have seen that he was blushing.

_What are you smiling about?_ Saphira asked as he came into the room.

_What nothing. _Eragon said, he went over to a dresser and pulled out a clean tunic.

_So how was your walk with Elemmire? You were gone a long time._

_No, I wasn't, I was only gone for about two hours._ Eragon said, pulling off his tunic and pulling on the clean one.

_It was longer then that. So did you find out anything?_

_No, not really. She said the reason why she acted like that was because she was worried about the creature._

_So she doesn't know anything? _Saphira asked.

_No, she doesn't. It seems like we are at a dead end again. _Eragon replied, climbing into bed.

_I guess we will just have to wait again._ Saphira said.

_Yes, well I guess there is no point in trying to find out anything about it anymore. I think the only way we will know the whole story about the Lupus if we meet it in person. _Eragon said, staring up at the ceiling.

Saphira yawned, showing her white fangs, _I guess so. Well good night little one._

_Good night Saphira._

Eragon lay there, waiting for dreamless sleep. He heard Saphira breathing, her breath was loud and harsh. Eragon turned onto his side. He finally fell asleep, feeling her kiss on his cheek.

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 7! I know that it was short, and I am sorry. Anyway, so Eragon is starting to get feelings for Elemmire. Now if you like my story then review! Please.


	8. White is for Magic

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 8! A big thanks to these reviewers! **Emeraldeyedragon, purpleangle, pottervsendvagon, teenchic2004**( I am not saying anything, smile evilly.) Anyway, here is chapter 8, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 8: White is for Magic**

"Good Eragon, very good."Elemmire said as he blocked her attack, "You have gotten much better."

It has been two weeks since they had taken that walk, and two weeks since he had learned that he was in love with Elemmire. Within those two weeks, they had spent a lot of that time together. Eragon wondered why it had taken him this long to realize that he was in love with her. He had told Saphira about his feelings, and she was happy for him. She asked if he was going to tell her, but Eragon shot that idea down. He wanted to wait for the right time.

Elemmire's blade came over his head. He went up for an attack, she caught his blades with hers. She slid hers down where they were together. This moved had made them move closer to each other. They were so close that he could see sweat on her face.

Elemmire pushed away, making Eragon stagger back, but he recovered quickly. He lunged at her, but she blocked him easily. She twirled her knife, catching one of his knives. He dropped one of his knives, but fought on. They did this for some time, and Eragon managed to retrieve his forgotten knife. He ducked under her knife and moved up, catching her chin beneath his blades. They stared at each other, both shocked by what had just happen.

"I think you just won."Elemmire said astonished.

Eragon lowered his blades, "I did?"

She smiled at him, "Yes you did, that is the first time that you have beaten me. You learned really quick. Congratulation."

"Thank you, I owe it all to you, you are a wonderful teacher."Eragon replied.

"Thank you, but you should give yourself created. A teacher can only teach you so much, it is the student that puts all of the effort into it."She said, putting her knives onto her back.

He shrugged his shoulder, "It still takes a good teacher, otherwise the student won't know how to become great."

"Very wise, it seems that you have also learned logic, Oromis has taught you well."She said smirking.

"He has."Eragon said, putting his blades into their sheath.

They walked over to where Saphira was. _You did well Eragon._

_Thank you Saphira._

_You have gotten very skilled at the blades. Now you know another weapon for battle._

_It is good to know the short knives._

They left the training field. Saphira walked besides Eragon, Elemmire on his other side. A cool breeze played across his face. Even thought it was autumn, it was still slightly warm out. They walked around Ellesmera for awhile, talking about training, lessons, and about things they had done.

"When I was a child, Arya and I would ride around Ellesmera. That was before she got captured and I became a spy. It was so much fun being with her. She is like my older sister."Elemmire said.

"She is fun to be around, before the battle at the Burning Plain, we would walk around together. We had so much fun."Eragon proceeded to tell her about what they had done.

For some reason, Elemmire's lips tightened as he talked about her, "She is fun."

Eragon looked at her, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes, I am."

Eragon knew that she wasn't, he wondered why she had gotten that way when he talked about Arya. He decided not to talk about it. It went a different path.

"What is your favorite flower Elemmire?"

She thought about it for a second, "_Candor Minarius, _it is a beautiful flower. It is pure white with gorgeous petals that fall open like a bell."

"It sounds beautiful."

"Also white is one of my favorite colors."She added.

"And why is it one of them?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Because white is for magic."

Eragon looked at her confused, "White is for magic?"

"Have you never heard of the saying?"She asked.

"No, I have not."

"White is for magic is because it represents things like, special things, beauty, love, and of course magic."

"Why magic? It is just a spell and they come in all colors."

"To you it is just a spell. I sort of see it that way to, but I also see it in a different way."

"And what way would that be?"He teased.

She hesitated, "Well, I see magic as when you meet the one for you, the one who you are going to be with for the rest of your life. The one you see and fall in love with. This is why I think white is for magic."

_I never thought it could mean so much. _Saphira said.

"It can mean many things, it just depends on how you look at it."She said, looking at Saphira.

"It is a wonderful thing to see things or people in different ways."Eragon said.

Elemmire looked at him, he looked away, not wanting to look at her for what he had just said.

_I think you have finally controlled your blushing. _Saphira said smug.

_What are you talking about, I don't blush._

_Eragon don't lie to me, what you had just said to her would have made you blush._

_Fine, I can't help it, but I am getting better._

_I do not understand why humans would blush at words. Just tell her how you feel._

_I will not tell her, she may not even like me. Do you remember when I told Arya that I loved her? She didn't speak to me for a long time. It tore me apart, you remember the pain that I went through. I do not want this to happen to me again._

_I understand, but this could be different, there isn't a big age difference with you and Elemmire. She is only three years older then you, not a hundred, it could work. Did you not see the way her lips tightened when you were talking about Arya?_

_Yes I did, but..I don't know, I will tell her when I am ready._

_It is your choice, and yours alone. _

Eragon looked over at Elemmire. She had taken out her sword and was examining it. She looped it around her back and caught it in the other hand. She did a few exercises with it for awhile. Eragon could see that she was not only very skilled at the knives, but also at the sword.

"Is there any weapon that you can't use?"Eragon asked.

" I can use all of them. The only ones that I really practice at is the sword, knives, and the bow. Sometimes I will use spears or throw daggers."She replied, she put her sword back into its sheath.

"It must be very hard learning all of them."He said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sort of, but I rather learn all of them so I am never without a weapon."

_Very wise._

"Thank you Saphira. I cherish all the compliments that you give me." Elemmire said sounding flattered.

_Elemmire you flatter me to much._

_Now I know why you were happy for me when I told you that I love her. _Eragon said looking at Saphira.

_As I said before, it doesn't hurt to be complimented every once and awhile. _Saphira said smug. _And besides, I was happy for you for other reasons too._

_Oh, like what?_

_I will tell you later._

Eragon glared at her, he heard Elemmire giggle besides him.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"It is nothing."She said still giggling.

"It is something, you just don't laugh at nothing."Eragon said.

She shook her head, "Just thinking." She looked over at Saphira. They stared at each other for a minute, then they looked away, both smiling.

"What?"Eragon asked.

_It is nothing Eragon. _Saphira said, her mouth curved into a smile.

He looked back and forth between them. They weren't telling him something. He tried to make them tell him what they had said, but they wouldn't say anything. Finally Eragon gave up.

"Fine, don't tell me what you were saying."He said.

"It is alright Eragon, you will find out some day."Elemmire said, she placed her hand on his arm.

A shiver ran down his arm at her touch. Eragon picked up her hand and kissed it, "I hope so."

Elemmire smiled weakly and looked away. Eragon dropped her hand and looked away too, blushing. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she was glancing at him, this only made him blush more.

_Ah, the return of the blush._

_Be quite._

Saphira made a noise in her throat, she was laughing at him. _You know, if you weren't so busy blushing, you would have seen that she was doing the same thing. _

_Really?_

_Yes Eragon._

He looked over at her, she looked back. He saw that her cheeks were a little pink. They all walked in an awkward silence for awhile. They had reached Elemmire's room.

"Well good bye Eragon, Saphira, I hope to see you later on today."She said as she pushed open her door.

"I hope to see you later."Eragon said.

She nodded her head and went inside. Once he knew that she was gone, he banged his head against the near by tree.

_Eragon, what are you doing?_

_I was so stupid, I kissed her hand._

_It wasn't stupid, it was cute._

_No, it wasn't. Why do I act so strange around women?_

_You don't act that way with me._

_You know what I mean Saphira. _Eragon snapped.

_I have no idea why. Humans are very strange when it comes to their feelings._

_And what about you? Don't you remember the way you acted with Glaedr?_

_Be quite._

They headed back to the tree, they both needed some time alone. Eragon laid down in his bed, his muscles sore from all of the training. Saphira laid down in her bed and fell asleep. He stared up at the ceiling for awhile, thinking. He hated himself for showing his feelings to Elemmire, but then again, she did show something when he kissed her hand. Maybe she did like him, she had gotten very quite when he had spoke about Arya. He got out of bed and went to the desk. He rummaged through the draws looking.

_What are you doing Eragon? _Saphira said lazy, one of her sapphire eyes open.

_You will see._

He pulled out a feather, he ran his hand up the feather, _"Devhen Candor Minarius"_ He muttered.

The feather turned a brazing white, it almost blinded him. The feather started to change. The feathers where starting to disappear and molded into petals. The end point became longer and green. Finally he released the magic. Now, in his hand was a beautiful flower.

_Candor Minarius_. Saphira said.

Eragon nodded his head. Elemmire was right, it was beautiful. The petals were a snow white and they fell open into a bell. The flower gave off a sweet sent that was seducing. In many ways, the flower reminded him of Elemmire.

_Are you going to give that to her?_

_Yes, I think I am going to tonight._

_Good luck with that._

_Was that sarcastic?_

_No, I really mean it. I think tonight will be very interesting._

_Why?_

_Just because. Where are you going to meet her?_

_Do you remember that lake we swam in that one day?_

_Yes._

_It will be there._

_That is a lovely place._

_It is._

_Shall I tell her, or do you want to?_

_What do you mean?_

_Where to meet you._

_Oh, no it is alright, I will do it._

Eragon concentrated really hard on Elemmire. He got nothing. He tried again, still, nothing.

_Do you need help Eragon?_

_Yes, I don't know how to communicate with other people with the mind._

_I thought so._

Eragon waited as Saphira tried to contactElemmire. Finally after a few minutes Saphira told him that she would meet him there. Eragon sighed and laid down in his bed. He looked over at Saphira, she was smiling.

_What?_

_Nothing._

_Tell me._

_No._

_Why._

_Because it is nothing._

_If it was nothing then why are you smiling?_

_I just can't smile?_

_No._

_I am still not telling you. You will find out later._

_Why is everything later?_

_It just is._

He argued with her, but she wouldn't tell him. Finally he gave up and started to pace the room. Saphira watched him, her head following him back and forth.

_Why are you pacing?_

_Why won't you tell me?_

_Because you will find out later._

_I will tell you if you tell me._

_I don't need to know that bad._

Eragon rolled his eyes and started to pace again. It seemed that Saphira had gotten bored with him and started to blow fire, trying to see how long she could hold it.

_Your going to burn the tree down._

_No, I am not, it is not that big of a flame._

_It could catch on something._

_I will put it out before it does._

_I am sure._

_You worry to much._

They continued to argue for a little while.The orange sun was kissing the horizon, leaving the sky a purple pink. Eragon could see stars popping up in the sky, it was time.

_I am going to go._

_Have fun, do you want me to come with you?_

_No._

_Alright then, I will be waiting here for you when you get back._

_Alright._

Eragon walked out the door. It was fairly cool out, there was a light warm breeze that was blowing. When he had reached the lake, the sky had turned black, dotted with white shining stars. The moon was full tonight which cast a faint glow, enough light to see. Flower in hand, Eragon waited nervously. He didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later, he saw her walk towards him.

He had to take in breath, she was beautiful. She had change from her tunic into a silver dress. Her honey brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, little bits of her hair had escaped from it, framing her face.

"Hello Eragon."She said coming up to him.

He stared at her, then remembered that she had spoken to him, "He..hello Elemmire."He cursed himself for stuttering.

She giggled slightly, "Saphira told me that you needed to talk to me"

"Oh, well, more like give you something."He muttered.

Her eyes fell, "Oh."

"I thought you might have liked this."He showed her the flower.

"Eragon, that is so sweet of you, thank you."She said taking the flower, her eyes bright.

He put his hands behind his back, "Your welcome."He found that he loved to see her happy.

They stood in awkward silence, both looking away.

He felt that he had to say something, "It is beautiful out tonight."

"It is." They watched as flier flies flew around them.

Eragon shuffled his feet, it was time to get his feet wet, "Elemmire, there is another reason why I asked you to come here."He said,

She looked at him, her head tilted.

"Well... you see, lately I have been getting some..."He stuttered, he hated that he was doing this.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Some feelings..."

Elemmire came up to him and took his hand in hers. Eragon stopped talking and looked at her. Her hands were warm and soft, he held them tighter.

"Eragon, I have gotten to know you over these past few months, and I love spending time with you."

Eragon felt his heart sink, she was going to tell him that she didn't like him.

"I understand."He said, he dropped her hands and turned away, but she caught his arm. She made him turn around to look at her.

She took in a shaky breath, "I think that I am in love with you. Eragon, I love you."

He just stared at her, his mouth slightly open. He didn't reply, he bent down and kissed her. Her lips were sweet and warm, she tasted like honey. He must have taken her by surprise, but she got over it and kissed him back. They broke apart, they looked at each other. He reached down and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. They stood there kissing, both not wanting to brake away. Finally they did, both breathing a little hard. She smiled up at him, he looked down at her.

"Now I know why you said white is for magic."

Author's Note: Yea their together! I am so happy, I have been planning this for about since the beginning. I hope you like that chapter! Anyway, if you liked it too, then Review! Please.


	9. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Ok so here is a very late chapter 9! Sorry that it took so long, I've been busy, computer crashing, lack of reviews. Anyway, a big thanks to these reviewers! **CrackerJackismylover, emeraldeyedragon, purpleangle, and whitemagicstar. **To my readers, this is probably one of the biggest chapters. Many things will be reveled, so if you want to find out I suggest you stop reading this and read the chapter! Right, well here is chapter 9, enjoy!

Green Dragon

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Eragon was walking back to the tree, his heart light. He felt as if he were up in the air and would never come back down. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he was trying to figure out what had happened. The last hour had been a blur to him, he remember them kissing, hugging, saying words, and more kissing. It seemed like a dream that they were together, but it was a good dream.

Eragon had not noticed that he had walked into the room, and was only stopped by Saphira.

_How did it go?_

Eragon stopped walking and blinked, he turned around, _How did I get here?_

_You walked, now, tell me what happened._

_What had happened… she told me that she loves me._

_Finally._

He eyed her, _What do you mean finally? Did you know about this?_

_Yes._

_WHAT! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME THE TROUBLE OF WORRYING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!_

_Because, _Saphira said coolly, not fazed by him yelling at her, _you needed to find out on your own. I cannot be the one to tell you whom you love. Besides, I like to see the expressions that you make._

_You could have at least told me that she had liked me. _He said more calmly, still glared at her.

_True, but it wouldn't have been as special now would it?_

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a good argument against this. Finally he closed his mouth, _You are right, it would have been as special._

_Now that you see it my way, tell me all about it._

Eragon spent the next few minutes telling Saphira everything that had happened. She had listen intensely and said the right words in the right places while he told her what had happened. Finally, Eragon had finished his story. He looked at his dragon to see what she had to say.

_Well?_

_Well what?_

_I have just found the love of my life and all you have to say is 'well what'?_

_I already knew what was going to happen. You telling me just made me want to gag with all the romantic sense._

_That lovely._

_I know._

_But seriously, what do you think?_

_Eragon, it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is that you two are together. As for me, well, I will just have to get use to having to share you with another woman._

Eragon felt touched by her words, they almost brought tears to his eyes, almost. _And when the time comes, I will have to learn to share you also._

_Ah Eragon stop, you are going to make me blush, I just know it. _She said turning her head away from him.

He smiled and climbed into bed, his head filled with a beautiful woman.

Eragon woke up early the next morning. He could see the sun peaking out of the trees, casting a dark shadow on everything. The clouds were a faint pink bathed in a golden glow. Saphira was still sleeping on her bed, deep rasping noise came from her throat. He watched as smoke came out of her noise, curling up to the ceiling.

He pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Saphira. He rushed into his bathroom for a quick bath and fresh clothing. In no time at all, he had shut the door behind him, leaving Saphira to sleep.

The morning air was cool, making him shiver slightly. His knives and bow on his back as he walked to the training field. When he had arrived there, he tried to look for her. To his dismay, she wasn't here. But then again, not a lot of people would be out here train at dawn. He decided that she was probably still asleep and head to her room.

He saw a light in her window when he had reached her room. He saw Elemmire walking around , he couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful figure as she crossed her room. He decided to call up to her.

"For where is my love, the one who I shall live for?"

She came to the window, she smiled down at him, "Right here at the window, looking down on you."

"Why is such a fair maiden as you are with out your lover?" He called back.

"As for why am I a fair maiden? Is it only my looks that you come here? As for my lover, well, he is here." She teased.

His voice became passionate "You are a fair maiden for many reasons. Your face glows with the sun, your lips soft and warm, your eyes beautiful. You are loving and passionate, kind, strong and everything about you just makes me tremble with desire."

"Strong words for a Dragon Rider." She said leaning against the rail.

"Strong words that come from my heart, which is in your hands." He replied.

"I have your heart as you have mine." Elemmire said.

"I would have it no other way."

She straightened, "Will my Dragon Rider come to my side?"

"At any moment for if you call."

"Even now?"

Eragon didn't reply, he went to her door and entered. At the top of the stairs, Elemmire waited for him. He had to control himself to try not to run to her. When he had reached the top, he stopped before her.

He took her in his arms, "Even now."

Autumn was coming close to an end and heading in for winter. It seemed that Ellesmera that they didn't get snow. He knew for sure that in Carvahall at this time, it would have had snow on the ground by now and the farmers taking in their summer harvest. It had donned on Eragon that he had left home a year ago and everything that had happened while he had been gone. What was even more shocking was that he had found Saphira only a year ago, to him, it had seemed like yesterday.

During this time, Eragon had become more powerful in his lessons with Oromis, where he was now learning more complex work. He had become more skilled with the short knives, where it was becoming harder for Elemmire to win. He even noticed that Saphira had changed. She had gotten bigger, where she could have passed for a hill, and her wings were over ten feet long on each side.

He and Elemmire were now spending every single moment together in the spare time that they had had. At first, Saphira wasn't pleased with him leaving her alone while he went out with Elemmire. But after awhile she had gotten over it and decided that they need time alone since they saw each other rarely. Eragon treasured every moment that he was with Elemmire. He had learned new things about her every day and that when he was with her, that he was never bored.

It was near the end of the month when something really big had happened. Eragon and Saphira had just gotten to their room after a long day of training, when they were meet by an elf.

"My Lord, Bright Scales," The elf said as they came in, "I am sorry to disturb you, but her Majesty wishes for the both of you in the meeting chamber."

"We will be there." He turned to Saphira as the elf left, "I wonder why she is summoning use?"

_I don't know, we will see soon enough._

They headed to the meeting room. The moss covered doors were shut, elves guarded the doors.

_It must be something big if they are guarding the doors. _Saphira said landing.

_It must._

The guards let them through as they walked up to them. He nodded to them as they passed through the doors. There were four other people in the room. Her majesty, Elemmire, Oromis, and Glaedr. Eragon saw an elf maiden occupying one of the chairs. It took him a few seconds to recognize the elf.

"Arya, you are back!"

She swerved around in her chair to look at him, "Hello there Eragon, Saphira."

"Arya has just returned from Surda." Oromis said.

Eragon went over to Arya and hugged her in a greeting. As he stood, he saw Elemmire glaring at him.

"Now that we have said our greetings, it is time to deal with business." Islanzadi said.

Eragon took his seat next to Elemmire, Saphira behind him. He turned and smiled at her, but she only nodded her head.

"Now please tell us what has been happening."

Arya shifted in her spot to get comfortable, "Well, as you know I went with Lady Nasuada to Surda. It was a safe trip there, we had only encountered a few of Galbatorix's soldiers that had escaped the battle. Once we had reached Surda, everything got turned upside down."

She then spent the next hour telling them what had happened. The King of Surda was having more troubles with all of the stealing, protection, and people coming to him with their problems. Nasuada had also been very busy with these also with her own people and trying to come up with new ways to make money. Since they had lost so many of the people from Du Vrangr Gata, Nasuada had sent out a few of the one that were left to find more that were willingly to come back. She also told them that the Carvahall people had settled in well, most of them had gotten jobs. She had also told them that Roran had become one of the generals as did Horst and a few others. Then she added to Eragon that Roran still waited for him to help him rescue Katrina, and that he had most of the planning done.

She told a little bit more about what had happened, and new recruits that they had gotten. Finally, Arya was done, she slumped back in her chair.

They all sat in silence for awhile, lost in their own thoughts. It was Islanzadi who spoke first.

"You did well, Arya. After this you may go and rest."

"Yes, for now we need your counsel, we have very important matters to discuss. Eragon, Saphira, you may leave if you don't have any questions." Oromis said.

Eragon was half way to the door when heard Elemmire speak.

"Wait."

Everyone in the room turned to her, see why she had stopped them.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me for what I am about to say in front of them, but I think it is time that they know." She said.

Islanzadi and Oromis exchanged looks, it was Oromis who answered, "We will discuss it. Eragon, Saphira, please wait outside. Tell the guards that they may leave."

Eragon wanted to ask them what they were talking about, but Saphira made him move.

_Come, we must wait outside._

_But I want to know._

_As do I but they aren't going to tell us if we stay in here._

Sighing, he followed her outside. Once the guards had left, he started to pace. He wondered what they were saying, he wished that he had a bowl of water so he could see what they were saying.

_I'm sure that they had placed a charm around the meeting room so no one would be able to see what they were saying. _Saphira said as if she had read his thoughts.

_Probably, but it would hurt trying._

_I am sure that it wouldn't work._

_You're so positive._

_I try._

Twenty minutes later Arya came out. Eragon, who had been sitting, stood up.

"You can go back in." She said.

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other. He walked towards the door, but was stopped by Arya.

"Sometime, once I have rested, I would like to talk to you." She said and walked away.

He frowned at her, but didn't think on it. He went into the chamber, Saphira right behind him. He sat down in a chair and waited. It seemed that her Majesty and Oromis weren't that thrilled to be telling him about what they were going to say, but some how, it seemed that Elemmire had convinced them.

It seemed that Oromis would be speaking, "Now Eragon, Saphira, you must understand before we tell you that you _must keep this a secret._ No one is suppose to know, it is just between Elemmire, Her Majesty, Arya, Glaedr, and a few others. Do you understand?"

They nodded their heads in agreement, only then, did he continue, "As you know, Elemmire is a spy, well she is more than a spy." He looked at Elemmire.

"That is right, I am more than just a spy, I am going to steal the last dragon egg from Galbatorix."

Eragons eyes widen, so this had been the big mystery. She was going to try to take the last egg. Excitement and worry came over him. He was lost for words, but Saphira wasn't.

_So that is what you been doing the whole time? Trying to take back the last egg?_

"Correct, I was not just spying for us, but finding a way to break in. And I did. With the help of my people, my knowledge, and from the plans from the last rescue," She indicated to Saphira, "I am now able to go inside where the egg is hidden."

Finally Eragon was able to speak, "You could get killed."

She looked at him, "I know, but that was what I was trained for."

"If they catch you, you could be tortured and killed." He said, a dreading felling in his stomach.

"Yes, but I won't get caught. Besides, I have also been trained not to revel anything if I am tortured." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He became angry when she had said this, "So you do not value your life?"

She glared at him, "I have spent my life training for this. And yes I do value my life, but this is my life, and this is more important."

"You told me that you had only been training for a year." He said.

"Eragon, it takes more than a year to learn what she does. It took her fourteen years to learn this." Oromis said.

"Then why did you tell us that it had only taken a year?" He demanded.

"We had to lie because it wouldn't have matched up with the other story." Elemmire said.

_That makes sense._

_Whose side are you on? _Eragon snapped at his dragon.

_Do not take your anger out on her, Eragon. _Glaedr said.

"He is right, do not take your anger out on her, she is only trying to understand." Oromis said giving him a sharp look, "I can see that you are not taking this calmly. If you can't control your anger, then you will leave."

Eragon glared at him for a moment, but he didn't move. Oromis still staring at him gave a nod.

"Anyway," She continued, "so I had spent the last fourteen years training to become a spy. I remember when Brom had brought Saphira back here to see what we would do with you. At that time, I had just learned what had happened to my parents, and I had wanted to take revenge. So I asked her Majesty if I could become a spy and that is when I first started my training."

_It seems like a long time to train. Did you just do this for revenge? _Saphira asked.

"Yes and no. I wanted to revenge my parents deaths so that they didn't die in vain. Also, I did this because I wanted to help."

_Even at a young age you wanted revenge?_

"Yes, I had always given the people their punishments when needed." She said grinning.

_I would hate to be the one that would be receiving the punishment._

Elemmire laughed, "You are right. Now, do either of you have questions?"

They thought it over, then both shook their heads.

"Well, now that is out, I think it is time for us to be leaving." Islanzadi said standing.

Everyone did the same. Eragon turned away from Elemmire and left the room, leaving her behind. He was half way cross the field when Saphira landed in front of him. Elemmire jumped off her back and stood in front of Eragon.

She folded her hands over her chest, her lips pursued, "Why did you do that?"

"Did what?" He asked, matching her voice in anger.

"That was very childish of you in the meeting chamber. Coming from you, I would have expected better." She said still glaring at him.

"Well I am sorry for worrying about you." He snapped, he pushed past her.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop, "I know you worry about me and I know that I could be killed doing this. But this is the same as you going off to a battle."

"Yes, but I have a lot of people behind me when I am fighting." He replied not looking at her.

"As do I."

He turned around to look at her, "How can you have people behind you?"

"I am not the only spy in the palace." She said. She made him come in closer to her, "Listen, I know that you will worry about me when I go, but you mustn't. I know what I am doing."

He brought her into a hug, she rested her head on his chest. Eragon lightly stroked her hair, "I know you are, it is just that I do not want to lose you now that we have each other."

"Neither do I, but I have a duty to full fill, as you do being a rider." She replied looking up at him.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked.

She smiled up at him, "Of course."

A week had past since Arya had come back and things had been going good. Eragon and Elemmire had spent more time together and now she was able to talk freely about what she had done. She told him all about her training and things that had happened at the palace. During the time that they spent together, Eragon had also talked about living in Carvahall and when he had found Saphira.

It had almost been two weeks since they had learned about Elemmire, when something happened. Eragon and Saphira had just come back from their training with Oromis, when they found Elemmire in their room.

"Hello Elemmire." He said jumping off of Saphira. He walked over to her and kissed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come by to see how your training was today." She said, then she added, "And I also came by to tell you that our sparring has been canceled for tomorrow."

He frowned at her, "Why?"

"Well I have to show you something tomorrow, Saphira may come if she wishes, which I think she would." She said.

_I think I will come along, since I am invited._

Eragon looked hard at her, "What is it that is so important that we can spar?"

"You will see tomorrow. Meet me at the training field in the morning, right when the sun rises." She said smiling.

They woke before the sun had risen. It only took them a few minutes to get ready and they were at the training field when the sun started to climb over the tree tops. They found Elemmire standing at the edge of the field waiting for them.

As they approached, she called to them, "Hurry up! It will take awhile for us to get where we are going!"

"Why can't Saphira just fly us there?" He asked as he came up to her.

"Because, where we are going Saphira can't land." She replied.

"And where are we going exactly?"

"It is a secret place. Now, you must both swear in the ancient language that you will never tell anyone what you are about to see." She said.

Eragon raised his eyebrow, "This thing that you are going to show us is that important?"

"Yes, and you must swear before I take you." She said.

Once they had both sworn, they started to walk. Eragon spent a few minutes trying to find out where they were going, why it was important, and why they had to swear. But no matter how hard he had tried, she wouldn't tell them. She did, however, tell them this was one of the good reasons why she was a spy, no one could get information.

It was high noon when they had stopped for a rest. They had come to a clearing that was surrounded by trees. Light poked in-between the trees since the trees were so close together. Eragon sat down on a rock and took a drink of water. He watched as Elemmire looked at the ground as if she was searching for something. She went around the whole clearing looking at things as if it would revel something. Finally Eragon started to get bored by guessing what she was doing.

"Elemmire, what…"

"Ssshhh." She said, putting her finger to her mouth. She went back to searching a tree.

_I wonder what she is looking for? _Eragon asked.

_I don't know, maybe she has lost her way? _

"I haven't lost my way." Elemmire replied not looking at them.

They watched her for a few minutes, trying to guess what she was doing. Finally she stopped and looked at the tree she had just searched. Smiling she turned to them.

"Right, now you will be able to see why I had brought you here."

She pushed on the bark of a tree. Eragon saw a blinding white flash came out of the tree. He felt the magic pass through him as it did everything else. He gasped out as it sent a tingle through his body.

The magic had disappeared, leaving everything quite. He looked around him to see what would happen next, nothing was.

"Elemmire what…" He stopped, he had heard a twig snap.

Saphira head shot up, she made a noise in her throat. Eragon reached back and pulled out his knives. He looked over to where he heard the noise. He glanced over at Elemmire, for so reason she hadn't taken her weapons out, or moved for that matter. She looked at him calmly.

"You won't be needing those."

He didn't move to put them away, instead he looked back at the bushes. They waited in silence, waiting for what would come. Eragon was just about to put his knives away, when the bushes moved. Quickly he positioned them again. He heard heavy paws against the ground and deep panting. The bushes stopped moving. The air was quite.

Elemmire spoke in a deep growl voice, which Eragon couldn't understand. Finally the creature came out of the bushes.

He gasped as he saw the creature. It was a huge wolf with a slick black coat. Its paws were three times the size of the normal wolves, the beast eyes were red.

Eragon fell to his knees, it was the Lupus Imbellis

Elemmire smiled at the creature, "Eragon, Saphira, this is Gelmir, Lupus Imbellis, King of the Forest."

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 9! So Elemmire is friends with the Lupus. More will be reveled in the next chapter. Anyway, please review!


	10. Gelmir

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 10! So last chapter you got to see the Lupus and that Elemmire and Gelmir (the Lupus) are friends. Now Reviewers! **Emeraldeyedragon, purpleangle, Dom, RainbowAurora **(for your question, she first has to steal the egg first.)**, tsumesgirl05 and whitemagicstar. And to these reviewers, teenchic200 and Oceanwind **(I give each of you an imaginary cookie. You two are the only ones who caught onto the Lupus being Elemmire friend! And to Oceanwind, yes, I did get the Latin word and as for Elemmire, I am not saying anything.)Anyway, here is chapter 10, enjoy!

Green Dragon 

**Chapter 10: Gelmir**

Eragon fell to his knees as the Lupus walked out of the bushes. He couldn't believe that the king of the forest was in front of him. Saphira hadn't bowed, it seemed that she was in shock as he was. The Lupus came up to him, halting just inches from him. He looked up into the big wolfs face. He stared back down at him, his red eyes studying him. Eragon inclined his head in a bow, Saphira did the same.

_So you are the great Eragon, the first Dragon Rider in over a hundred years. _

Eragon stared at the Lupus in confusion, as if he didn't understand. He knew that the Lupus once was a human, but he didn't think it could talk.

_You seem surprise that I can speak. _He said.

"I am sorry, I as just in shock. Forgive me, I am Eragon the Dragon Rider and this is my dragon Saphira." He said indicating to Saphira.

_It is an honor to meet you. _Saphira said nodding her head.

_It is an honor to meet you both… Please, let me introduce myself, I am Gelmir, King of the Forest. _Gelmir said, he went down on his knees as in a bow.

"We are also honored to meet you." Eragon said, he sneaked a quick glance at Elemmire. She just stood there watching them.

Elemmire has told me much about the both of you. I am glad that I am finally able to meet you both.

"What did she say about us?" He asked.

That you are a dragon rider, the things that you have done, what you plan to do, and how much she loves you.

He looked at her, he could see that her head was turned away. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. He wanted to question her and to ask her how many other people knew about this and why she had hidden this from him.

_Don't start yelling at her. _Saphira said.

_It is hard not to, she had kept this from us. _He said focusing on her .

_Can you blame her? You know the legend and how the friendship was made a secret. You should be lucky that she had brought us here._

_You are right, if I was in her position I wouldn't have told anyone about this either._ _Good, now, let us find out what we can._

They turned their attention back to Elemmire and Gelmir. He saw that they were looking at each other. Elemmire had a frown on her face as she talked to her friend. Eragon wondered what they were saying. Finally they both looked at him.

"So," She said, "What would you like to know?"

"Well," He said, he tried to put his questions in order so he wouldn't overwhelm them, "How did you become friends with Gelmir?"

"You may want to sit down, it will be a long talk." She said sitting down. He followed suit. "I guess we became friends when my aunt had brought me here, her majesty."

"How did she know where to bring you?"

"Well, my father had shown her before I was born, just in case something had happened to him." She said.

_So you are related to Alatarie on your fathers side? _Saphira asked.

"Yes, Alatarie is my very great grandmother on my fathers side."

"Well that makes since that you would be friends with the Lupus then since it was your grandmother and your grandfather," He indicated to Gelmir, "Who had started the friendship."

_Someone has done their research on us Elemmire. How long have you known about the friendship? _Gelmir asked, his red eyes curious.

"A few months, I first started researching you when I had seen you on the way back to Ellesmera." He said.

He nodded his big head in agreement, _I remember that day. I was just done looking after the northern part of this forest when I had seen you flying over._

"After I saw you, I didn't really think much of it. I just thought that you were a really big wolf. But then I saw a parchment at Oromis. It had your description and the legend, I wanted to find out more. We also wanted to find you."

_Why would you want to find me?_

_Because we read that you would help the child of Alatarie family. We thought that if we could find the person who was friends with you, would be able to convince you to help us._ Saphira said.

Gelmir cocked his head to the side, _What would you need my help for? You are a dragon and a rider. Surely you would not need my help, you are more powerful then I am._

"They want you help in the war." Elemmire said, she stared at Eragon.

He nodded his head, "Yes, I am sure that Elemmire has told you about the war that will happen."

_She has and she has told me everything that may come. She has told me what she and you both have to do. _Gelmir said.

_Then you can see why we would want your help. We have heard that you can summon the animals to fight and that you would fight for Alataries grandchild when the time came._ Saphira said.

Gelmir looked over at Elemmire who nodded her head, _She has already asked me. I have already sent word all over the forest that I rule and others. So far we have three thousand who are ready to fight._

Eragons mouth dropped open at the number. That put an odd in their favor, he wondered when Elemmire had asked Gelmir to help. There was a birdcall in the air, Gelmir lifted his head to the sky.

_I am needed. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you. I hope that we will meet again. If you need me, Elemmire will show you the way._ With that Gelmir walked away.

Eragon stood up, he flinched for sitting down for so long. He looked over at Elemmire who was also getting up.

"Do you have any questions? We really didn't get to your questions yet and I know that you want to ask them." She said.

He looked up into the sky, it was late afternoon, "How about you tell us on the way back."

She nodded her head and started to walk, Eragon and Saphira behind her.

"So how did you meet Gelmir?" He asked coming up besides her.

"I first met him when I was ten. My aunt had brought me here. As I told you, my father had decided to introduce Gelmir to her just in case if anything had happen to him and his family."

_I wonder if your father had known about his death? I heard that only the friend with the Lupus were only to know about him._ Saphira said.

"It is true, but I remember my aunt telling me that she remembers he kept saying to her that he had this uneasy feeling that something bad would happen." She said frowning, "I guess he did know something bad was going to happen to him."

"It is a good thing that he told her majesty, otherwise you probably wouldn't have known." Eragon said.

She shook her head, "No, Gelmir would have found me and told me."

That is true, he probably knew who you were.

"I guess so, now, do you want to know anything else?"

"Yes, so what can Gelmir do?" He asked.

"He is the King of the Forest. So he looks after the Ellesmera forest, the Spine, if he goes over there, the forest by the Vardens, and others. He rules over every animal that lives there, and he has to defend them. You know, when hunters come into the forest."

"So what does he do to the people that hunt the animals?" He asked.

"He frightens them away."

_But the hunters need food to eat, I go into those forest and eat._ Saphira said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't explain right," She said, "he only frightens them away if they are killing more then they should. And as for you Saphira, he would never stop you from hunting. He knows how much you eat, but he wishes that you don't kill more then you have to."

I will try not to.

"Thank you, know I bet you are wondering how this all had happened?" She said looking at him.

"Yes."

"All right, I will start from the beginning. As I said, I met Gelmir when I was ten. After I had gotten to know him, I started to be around him much more when I was training to be a spy." She said. "He had supported me and he had taught me how to communicate with the animals. Do you remember how I told you that I had spies in the palace?"

"Yes."

"Well, the spies happen to be animals and humans. Gelmir knew some animals that would be willing to help me. We have just put them in the palace a month ago."

I get it, humans are more likely to get caught and they can't be in every place. Animals are able to go everywhere and not be suspicious. Galbatorix wouldn't know that the animals were spies.

"You are right, my spies have been able to get into the meeting chambers and other places. I have been receiving their information for the past few weeks."

Eragons eyes widen, "Did they find anything interesting?"

"Yes, and I will tell you later, I don't want to say anything outside of the meeting chamber." She said, bushing a branch back.

_Do you think that someone could be listening?_

"Probably not, but you never know." She said. "Anyway, back to my story, after Gelmir had trained me, I had gone to the palace to spy, and know I am here."

"That makes sense, just one more question, did you tell him about the war that will come?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said looking surprised at him, " He knew about the war before I did!"

_How old is he?_

"Seventy years old in humans years."

"So he only has thirty more years to live." He said.

She nodded her head, "Yes and time is running out, he hasn't even picked a mate yet."

He should hurry up, he needs a heir take over the forest.

"I know, and if he is killed in the final battle, the friendship will be over and the forest will be split up." She said, her voice sad.

Eragon wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she fell into him, "He will find someone, he won't let the forest die and your friendship."

She smiled, "Let us hope so." She looked back up at him, "I have told him everything, when the time comes, he will fight for us."

He smiled also, he bent down and kissed her, "Good, because we will need all the help that we can get."

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Now if you have any questions about this chapter, please tell me in a review. Anyway, please review!


	11. Unexpected

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 11! Thank you to these reviewers for reviewing**! Emeraldeyedragon, purpleangle, whitemagicstar, globe, teenchic2004, and Oceanwind.** Anyway, here is chapter 11, enjoy.

Green Dragon 

**Chapter 11: Unexpected **

"So what do you think will happen at the final war?" Eragon asked Elemmire.

They were sitting under a tree by the lake. Elemmire was tucked beneath his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. At the moment it was just them, Saphira had gone off to do something because she was sick of them showing their feeling for one another in front of her.

She frowned at his question, "I don't know, it will defiantly be bloody and there will be much lost. It will be a close one, both sides will have a great number. But the biggest problem is that our side has only one dragon rider, Galbatorix has himself and one other dragon rider. And if he gets the other egg to hatch before I can steal it, we won't stand a chance."

"Your right, if the other egg hatches before you can get to it, it will be impossible to win the war. Saphira and I will have a lot of fighting to do."

"You're going to have the hardest part, fighting two very strong dragon riders and three if the other hatches."

He nodded his head, "That is why I hope you succeed."

"Me too." She sighed and looked away.

"What is wrong?" He asked, he could feel her tenses up.

"It's the whole stealing part." She said, not looking at him.

He rubbed the back of her neck, "You will do fine, I just hope that you will come back safe, with or with out the egg."

She turned and smiled at him, "Me too, I want to come back to fight in the final battle."

He looked startled at her, "You're going to fight in the war?"

"Of course, I belong there just as much as you do. Besides, I want to make sure that you are safe. And who else would be able to communicate with Gelmir?" She said.

"True." He looked away.

"What, you don't want me fighting?" She asked.

"No, no." He said looking back at her, trying to smile.

She raised her eyebrow, "You don't, I know you are lying."

He sighed, "All right, I don't want you to go."

"Why not?"

"Because you might get killed…"

"So could you…"

"You haven't been in a war…"

"I've been in plenty of battles…"

"It could get emotional seeing your friends die…"

"I've seen them die before…"

"You could lose your energy really fast…"

"So can you, and you are forgetting that I am part elf…"

"You may crack under pressure…"

"If I did, why would I try stealing the last egg then?"

"It will be a mess…"

"Just because I am a woman doesn't mean that I can't handle blood."

"You could get frightened…"

"Please, noting scares me, I am an elf…"

"Must you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes."

Eragon took in an angry sigh, "There is no way that I can't stop you from fighting, is there?"

She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest, "No, if you go, then I go. Besides, it never hurt to have more people on your side."

"True, but a battle field is no place for a woman."

Elemmire lifted her head to look at him, "You didn't complain when Arya was fighting or when Nasuada was. If you don't think woman can handle a battle, then you are mistaken."

"I didn't mean it like that. Besides, I don't love those women so I don't mind as much. But I love you and I want you to be safe." He said.

"But you loved Arya, and you still let her fight."

"How did you know that I loved her?" He asked, looking surprised at her.

She rolled her eyes, "She is my cousin, we are practically sisters. We tell each other everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." She said, "Anyway, you loved her and you didn't stop her from fighting. And why would you let Nasuada fight if she is the leader of the Vardens?"

"First of all, I didn't love Arya until this year. Second is that Arya is a hundred years old so she has the most experience fighting and I wouldn't be able to stop her anyway." He said, "Third is that Nasuada is a leader and man or woman the leader always fights in a battle. Also she wouldn't listen to me because I serve her."

"I see your point, but I am still fighting in the battle whether you like it or not." She said.

"All right, besides, it will be good to have you fighting with us. We would kill more people that way."

An hour later they were walking around the heart of Ellesmera. Elves smiled and waved to them as they past by. They waved back and continued walking. Eragon looked over at Elemmire and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

They were coming to the edge of the training field were they decided that they would practice for a while. They were only half way through their training when Saphira came flying into the clearing, Vanir on her back.

_Finally you are done showing your feelings, it was starting to make me sick. _Saphira said walking over to them.

"Hello Vanir. And thank you Saphira, so where have you been?" He asked as he blocked Elemmire.

_Around._

"Hello Eragon, I am glad that I found you, you must come with me." Vanir said.

"Why?" He asked. Just at that moment Elemmire tackled him to the ground.

"Because I want to show you something." He said, watching them fight.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to fight her off.

_If you will stop fighting then you will see._

"Do you know what it is?" He asked, throwing her off of him.

_No, but I really want to know and I can't see it without you. Now stop fighting and get up!_

"All right already." He got up and help Elemmire up. They went over to Saphira and Vanir and started to walk.

"So why is this important?" He asked as they walked under the trees.

"I cannot tell you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"You will see."

He questioned Vanir as they walked to were he was taking him, but he didn't say a word. All he said was that he would like what he would see. It took them a while to get to the spot, but what he saw was unusual. Oromis, Glaedr, Queen Islanzadi, and Arya were standing around were Rhunon worked. Rhunon was standing there at a distance from the group, her hands behind her back. Eragon frowned at this and wondered what was happening. He glanced at Elemmire and Saphira to see their expressions, they were the same as his.

"Welcome Eragon and Saphira," The Queen said as they came up to them, "Today Eragon, you will be given a wonderful gift. A gift that has not been given in over a hundred years."

Everyone turned to look at Rhunon. She walked forward and right up to Eragon. Vanir and Elemmire seemed to melt away and join the group. Only Saphira stood by him, anxious as he was.

"Eragon, Saphira," She bowed to them, "It has been a long time since anyone has gotten this gift and it took a long time to convince me. I have seen and heard about the great things that you have done. And sometimes vows must be broken. I hope you will choose the right path."

As she said this, she brought her arms forward to reveal a sword. Eragons mouth fell open as he saw it. It was long and strong built, the gleamed in the sunlight and a blue and white light bounced off the diamonds that surrounded the sapphire gem in the hilt of the sword.

He heard a gasp as the sword was brought forth, he looked back at Saphira to see that her mouth was open as well, her eyes big. He looked back at Rhunon, she was smiling.

"I give you this sword, Eragon the Dragon Rider. May it bring you good." She said. She laid the sword on her palms and held it out to him.

With trembling hands, he reached for the hilt. It fit perfectly in his hand, he grabbed onto it. He lifted it up, a blinding light ran down the sword. He held it up were it was level with his eyes. He grasped it tighter and swung it around. It was light and easy to move. He stopped rotating it and examined it.

"Thank you, but I don't understand." He said looking at them.

"As did we all." Oromis said.

"It was Vanir idea." Said Rhunon.

He looked over at the elf in surprise, Vanir just shrugged his shoulders, "It took a very long time to convince her, but I did." He said.

"That's right."

"Rhunon saw and heard how much you have done for Alagaesia and what you will do. We believe that you will not betray us so it was time to give you your sword." Arya said.

_You have proven yourself with what you and Saphira have done. And a strong Dragon Rider must show their strength somehow, this is one way. _Glaedr said.

Eragon stood standing there in shock, he looked at the sword and back to them. He didn't know what to say this was a wonderful gift. He never thought that he would have this.

_This is an honor. _Saphira said, coming to her sense.

_It is, I never thought that I would have this._

_Neither did I, you must use it well._

"Thank you Rhunon for this gift. I swear upon this sword that I will do what I can to defeat Galbatorix." He said looking at the group.

"And you will." Elemmire said, she was beaming at him.

"You still have to name your sword." Oromis said.

He looked at it for a moment, thinking, "I shall name it Alzuin."

"The bringer of light, it fits." Arya said.

They spent a few more minutes talking about the sword when Arya, Oromis, Glaedr, Rhunon, and Islanzadi had to go back to their duties. After they said good bye, Eragon was still gazing at his sword.

"I still can't believe that you convinced her to make this." Eragon said.

"Actually, I didn't think that she would do it either. But being her brother helped."

"What, you're her brother?" He said looking up at him.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought I did. Anyway, I think that because I am her brother that it help convincing her." He looked up at the sun, "It is getting late, I must go. I hope to see you tomorrow at the training field so we can spare again. Goodbye." He turned around and left.

"That was really nice of him to do that." Elemmire said watching Vanir walk away.

"It is." Eragons said, flipping the sword around.

_You should start training again little one. I am sure that you are rusty, you haven't fought with a sword for a while now. _Saphira said.

"That is true." He said, he looked over at Elemmire.

"Do you want me to get my sword?" She asked, he could tell that she wanted to.

"There is no other way to see if I am better at the sword then you are." He said grinning.

Two hours later, they were walking of the field, Eragon limping. Every time he moved his muscles would scream in protest. His whole inter body was covered with bruises.

"Well I think you did very well for not using a sword for so long." Elemmire said smiling, it had only taken her a few moments to disarm him and declare him dead.

_She is right, and you didn't even warm up for that long. _Saphira said, revealing her teeth in a smile, she had found the whole thing funny.

"I thought that you would have warmed up longer, no wonder why I beat you." She said.

At this Saphira made her deep throat laugh, Eragon glared at her, "I didn't think that I needed to."

"You shouldn't be so cocky, it will do you no good." She said.

"True, but I didn't think that I was out of training that much." He said. "But I did win once."

_Yes once, out of how many?_

"Twenty-three."

_Not to mention she let you have that one._

"What?" He turned to look at Elemmire, "Do you let me win that one?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"I'm sorry, I just felt so bad."

"So you just let me win one?"

"Yes." She said, her face fell.

He looked at her and he saw how sorry she was, "It is all right, I would have done the same." He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

The reached Elemmire's room, they said a quick goodbye and they left. Eragon and Saphira had decided that they would go flying together, when they saw Arya coming towards them.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked as she came up to them.

"Sure."

She nodded her head and walked away. To his surprised, she went to Elemmire's door. She turned around to make them stop a few feet away and she knocked on the door. Elemmire opened the door. Arya said something to her that he couldn't make out. He saw both women frowning. Finally, after they talked for a few moments, Elemmire stepped outside and started to walk. Arya beckoned them to follow.

_What do you think is happening? _He asked.

_I don't know, it must be something important._

_Of course it would be something important, why else would they ask us to come and ask Elemmire. _But then it hit him.

_What is it?_

_She must be leaving._

_What?_

_Elemmire, she must be leaving. She has to steal the egg sometime and I am sure that Galbatorix would be suspicious if she came back late._

_You're right, it would look suspicious if she came back late, you can only pretend that your aunt is sick forever._

They walked a short distance behind Arya and Elemmire. He could see their lips moving. It seemed that they didn't want him to know about what they were talking about because every time he would try to walk by them, they would speed up.

They reached the meeting chamber, where they were greeted by the guards. Eragon wondered how many more times he would have to be here to find everything out.

Arya spoke to the guards as they let them pass. They didn't smile as they walked through the doors. As usual, the Queen, Oromis, and Glaedr were already there, sitting in their usual spots. He took his usual seat next to Oromis as Arya and Elemmire took theirs. Saphira was last to come through the doors and took her spot behind him.

"Hello again, I am sorry that he had to meet on short notice. I know that we are all very busy, so let us not waist time." The Queen said, "As usual, I know you are wondering why we are all here." She said, looking particularly at Eragon and Saphira.

"We have received word from Nasuada from Surda." Arya said.

He looked surprised at her, "Why is she contacting us?"

"She says that things are getting harder for them in Surda. Galbatorix has had his eye on them for a long time now. The final war will be starting soon." Oromis said, he turned to Elemmire, "It is time that you should go back."

"I understand. I was thinking of leaving in a few days. The road will be harder, Galbatorix probably had put look outs on the road." She said.

"You will be leaving as soon as possible. We need that egg more then ever. Go and get your things ready, you leave in three days." The Queen said.

Elemmire looked at Eragon for a moment before she got up. She bowed to everyone and left the room. He stared after her for a second before he brought his attention back to the others.

"Now that we have that settled, it is your turn to go Eragon and Saphira." Arya said.

He stared at them for a moment, confused, "What do you mean?"

"We have also received word from your cousin."

"You have heard from Roran?" He asked excited.

"Yes, it is now time that you full fill your promise to him." The Queen said.

_But we haven't finished our training yet. _Saphira said.

_Yes you have. You are now a master Dragon Rider. _ Glaedr said.

"We…we've finish our training?" Eragon asked weakly.

"Yes, there is no more that Glaedr and I can teach you." Oromis said smiling.

He leaned back in his chair, trying to comprehend what they were saying. He looked back up at Oromis, his heart fell.

"But that means that you both will die soon." He said.

Oromis sighed, "Yes, we will."

His throat tightened, "How long?" He asked, the words coming out hard.

_Only a few months. _Said the older dragon.

Everyone sat in silence. Eragon wished that they wouldn't die, but he knew they would. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but they didn't fall. He could feel everyone sorrow, it felt like someone was stabbing him. It was Arya who broke the silence.

"Let us not worry about that for the time being. We have more important things to discuss." She said, whipping away a stray tear.

"She is right. Besides, look at use leaving as happy, not a sad." Oromis said.

_It will be hard to look at it like that. _Saphira said.

"Enough, we have other things to discuss. When the time come it will come. Now, it is time for you and Saphira to go to Surda and help your cousin." Oromis said.

"Roran has already have everything plan. You will meet him in Surda and you will head to where Katrina is. You will leave in a week." Arya said.

"Why are we leaving so late?" He asked, he had hoped that he would leave at the same time as Elemmire so they could spend more time together.

"Because you still need more practice on your sword. That will be one of your most important weapons." The Queen said.

"But I have already mastered the bow and the short knives, surly I can wait to learn a different weapon when I come back." He said.

"Those are very good weapons, but a sword is better. You will resume your training with Vanir tomorrow. Then you will come to my hut for one last time." Oromis said, at these words his voice heavy.

Eragon just nodded his head, he then decided that he would spend as much time as he could with Oromis and Glaedr before they were gone.

"We will be there master." He said, his voice coming out stronger then he thought.

"Then we will see you tomorrow."

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	12. Colors and Dragons

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 12! Thank you to these reviewers for reviewing! **Emeraldeyedragon, teenchic2004, purpleangle, and whitemagicstar. **Anyway, here is chapter 12, enjoy!

Green Dragon 

**Chapter 12: Colors and Dragons**

_A little green dragon was standing on the grassy floor, it was cueing up at him. Its emerald eyes looked around his surroundings as if it was looking for something. It must have spotted what he was looking for when the baby dragon ran off. _

_Eragon watched as the dragon ran off, he wondered where it was going. He was about to follow it when he saw someone on the far side of the field. He squinted his eyes to try to make out who it was, but he could only make out the outline. He could see the sun bouncing of the dragons scales sending beams of light surround him. _

_The dragon ran up to the person and started to bounce around the persons legs like a puppy dog. The person reached down and scooped the little dragon into their arms. The dragon reached up and touched the person hand with his head. As he did this, a blinding green light burst forth from the hand. The light came towards him and covered him in seconds, leaving everything in green._

Eragon sat up with a start and sweat running down his face. He let the covers slip down around him as he put his head in his hand. He sat there thinking about the dream that he just had and hoping that it wasn't true.

He felt Elemmire stir besides him, "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked over at her, "I just had a dream."

She shifted and propped her elbow up on the pillow to lean on, "What kind of a dream?"

"I think it was a vision."

"And?"

"I think the last dragon egg has hatched."

She sat up her eyes wide, "What?"

"In my dream I saw a baby dragon. I think that the last dragon egg has hatched."

They looked at each other, both not speaking. Finally, Elemmire said something, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. Maybe the dragon has hatched or it is going to hatch really soon." He said.

"For the sake of Alagaesia, it better not have." She said.

"You're right. If the egg has hatched and is under the serves of Galbatorix there isn't going to be any away that we can stop him. Saphira and I could take Murtagh and Thorn, but not another Dragon Rider, let alone Galbatorix." He said.

"When the time comes you both will be ready to face them." She said touching his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Let us hope so."

"Now, back to your dream, did you see who the Rider was?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, I could only see the outline of a person."

"May I see your dream?" She asked.

He looked over at her, "What?"

"May I see your dream?" She repeated.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked confused.

She rolled her eyes, "You know how people can enter your mind and look at your pasts?"

"Yes, but I don't think that you can do it for a dream." He said.

"Yes you can, it's a little harder then looking at your memories, but you can look at peoples dreams." She said.

"All right, I guess you could if you know how." He said.

She nodded her head. She placed her hand on the side of his head, "I want you to relax and look into my eyes." She said.

He nodded his head and tried to relax. He stared into her eyes unblinking. He felt something brush lightly against his mind as if it was asking permission to enter. He let down his barriers as she entered his mind. When she entered his mind it felt cool and unusual, like he never felt this feeling before. He could feel her bring forth memories and he saw them flash before him.

The vision of the dragons flying in the sky appeared and then it was gone. The vision of Arya in her cell came and went like the first one. The vision of him and Elemmire standing in the field together went as so did the battle of the dragon flying in the sky. Then he saw the beginning of his dream and it stopped. He watched it play all out before him.

The dream came to an end and he felt her leave his mind. Once she withdrawal from his mind he put his barriers back up.

"I feel like I have seen this person before." She said leaning back against the bed, closing her eyes

"Do you know who it is?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I do not know who it is, but the person seems familiar. I know that I have seen this person before. It is very strange."

"What is? The dream?"

She shook her head again, "No, not the dream. It's just… I am a spy, I have memorized people faces and I have never forgotten a single one. But this person, I feel like I know them, but I don't know who the person is."

"Do you think it is someone from Galbatorix palace?" He asked.

She opened her eyes, "Yes. Someone from his palace is the next Dragon Rider."

"How can you tell if you can't tell who the person is?"

"I can just tell. When I looked at your vision, I saw their color."

"What do you mean about 'their color'." He asked looking confused at her.

"I know it sounds unusual, but I have always been able to see people and what their color is."

"Like what?"

"Well the color tell what the person is like."

"What do colors mean?" He asked, more confused then ever.

"You know how every color has a meaning, like white is for magic?" She said.

"Yes."

"It is the same thing for a persons character, like purple means a good power, red means passion and power, white is for magic or love, a deep blue means a confidence but there is a struggle. Black can mean evil."

"So what color did you see?"

"I saw purple, red, and gray."

"What does that mean?"

"The person as a great power, which is purple. Is in a passionate love, which is the red. And gray means they are confused." She said.

"Do you know why they are confused?" He asked.

"I do not know, it could be anything. They could be confused about their love, their destiny, their work, it could be anything." She said rubbing her temples.

Eragon reached over and rubbed the back of her neck, "So do you always see the colors around a person or is it only sometimes?"

"Only when I first see the person or when the colors change." She said.

"Oh, so what are my colors?"

" Red, blue, purple, white, and green."

"Which means?"

"Your in love, you are struggling, have a great and dangerous power, and your strong."

"Is that what green means, strong?"

She nodded her head, "You are strong not just physical, but in mind, spirit, love, and who you are. These colors I see in you are also in strong leaders like Oromis, other great leaders, the most powerful and pure of heart Dragon Riders, and in Eragon the first Dragon Rider."

"I have the same colors as those people?" He said sounding astonished.

"Yes, they have some other colors too, but you have mostly the same ones as them." She said.

At this moment they heard a gush of wind from outside and a thump as something heavy hit the ground. Eragon got up from the bed and went to the window to see what had made that noise. It was Saphira.

_Are you done?_ She asked.

_What's the hurry?_

_We have to meet Oromis and Glaedr remember. _

_Oh right, I can't believe that I forgot about that._

_Well hurry up! We can't keep them waiting!_

_Just a moment, I have to say goodbye._

_Do it quickly._

He turned around to face her. Elemmire had gotten out of bed and was pulling a tunic out of a drawer.

"I have to go, I am sorry that I can't spend more time with you." He said.

She looked over at him, "That is all right, I have to get things done anyway. Have fun."

He gave her a quick kiss goodbye and went to Saphira. In no time they were up in the air flying back to the tree so he could change into fresher cloths. After he change, they were back in the air and headed to Oromis hut. As they were flying, he told her everything that had happened this morning.

_It is an amazing gift. _She said after he had finish telling her.

_It is, I wonder how she got it?_

_Who knows? It could run in her family, having a connection to Gelmir, or higher power of magic._

_It could be that. But what do you think about the dream._

_I think that the egg better not have hatched. It would mean more work for us if it did._

_It would, let us just hope that it hasn't hatched. _He said as they landed.

They walked up to Oromis hut and knocked on the door. Oromis opened the door.

"Ah, good you are both here." He said stepping outside. As he was doing this Glaedr came around the corner.

"Hello masters." Eragon said bowing to them, Saphira did the same.

_It is good to see the both of you. _Glaedr rumbled, _We have asked the both of you to come here for a reason._

"As you know, Glaedr and I will not be living much longer." He said sounding tired, "So we have decided to give you everything that is in this hut."

"Master we wouldn't be able to." Eragon protested, he couldn't even think of taking Oromis personal things.

"Please we want you to have it. Since I have no heir and I think of you as my son, it should go to you." He said.

_As for you Saphira, I think of you as my daughter so you shall have everything from me. _Glaedr said, his big golden eyes turned soft to her.

_Thank you master, I think of you as my father. But Eragon is right, it would not be right if we had your possessions._

"Please, no more of this, take them and use them well. We would think of no better person and dragon to have them." Oromis said.

"Thank you master, you are to good. And I also think of you as my father." Eragon said bowing again.

After talking for two hours, Oromis and Eragon mounted Saphira and Glaedr. Together, Oromis and Glaedr took their last flight, Eragon and Saphira besides them. Together the Dragon Riders and their dragons performed movement of combat in the air.

Once they were done, they said a long goodbye and Eragon and Saphira headed to the battle field. Eragon would be starting up is sword training again.

"Hello Eragon, Saphira!" Vanir said as they approached him, "Ready to fight?"

"I am."

They had spared for a few hours when Arya had arrived. Eragon was starting to get tired and his body was full of bruises when he held up his hand to stop Vanir from hitting him.

"I think that is enough for the day." He said.

Vanir nodded and he went to find a different partner. Eragon walked over to Arya, who had moved to stand by Saphira. As he came closer, he noticed that she was holding something in her hand that was covered by a silk purple cloth.

"You are getting better." She said as he came over to her.

"I haven't been out of training that long." He said grabbing a flask of water.

"True, but you haven't practiced." She said smirking.

"I have trained with other weapons." He said, "So have you come down here to train?"

"No, I was looking for you. We have to talk." She said looking at the other fighters.

"About?"

"Come walk with me."

They walked away from the field and headed for the clump of trees. Saphira had stay on the field. As they were walking, his eyes kept flickering between Arya and the object, he wondered what it was. Once they were under the trees and in the shade did they stop. They turned to face each other.

"So why did you need to talk to me?" He asked leaning against the tree trunk.

"I wanted to talk to you about Elemmire and the mission that you are going on." She said.

"All right."

"First I will talk to you about the mission," She said, "You are to fly out to Surda in five days, correct?"

"Yes, I was going to get things ready in two days." He said.

She nodded her head, "You are to meet Nasuada at the palace, there your cousin will also meet you. He will tell you everything that you will need to know."

"That's good."

"Also, you need to see the child Elva. We have found a cure to her curse."

His eyes widened, "You have?"

"Yes, you will need to have her drink this," She said pulling out a vial with a deep sea green liquid in it, "And you must say these words after she has drunken the liquid. 'May the stars take back this curse'."

"That's all?" He asked, it seemed too simple.

"Yes that is all. Oromis and excellent healers have come up with this to take away Elva's curse." She said, she shook it slightly indicating for him to take it.

He reached out and grabbed it. He put it safely in his pocket, "Please tell them that I am grateful."

"I will, now on to other things." She said shifting the object in her hands.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what is that?" He asked pointing to the cloth.

"What this?" She said, nodding to it. She lifted up the cloth, it was a green dragon egg.

"You have another dragon egg?" He said excited.

She shook her head, "No, it is only a replica, Elemmire will switch it with the real one once she gets it. I was on my way over to her house to give it to her."

"Won't some type of magic go off if she touches the egg?" He asked.

"Yes, but Elemmire is working on a way that it won't go off." She said. "Now about Elemmire, what are your feelings for her?"

"I love her."

"That is good, I'm glad to see that you have moved on from me." She said.

"Me too, it would have been a waste of time and to much pain to keep loving you." He said.

"It was the best thing for us. We would not have lasted and you would not have found Elemmire. She is your true love." She said touching his shoulder.

"You're right, it would have never worked and I am glad. If I was still in love with you I wouldn't be with Elemmire and that would of killed me." He said

"It is behind us now and it is good that you have moved on." She said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to give this to Elemmire." She gave him one last smile and walked away.

_What did she have to ask you? _Saphira asked as he came back.

_About Surda and how I felt for Elemmire. _He said. _I'll tell you everything as we are heading back to the tree._

_So they found a cure for Elva? That's great news. _Saphira said landing in the tree a few minutes later.

_I know, she will be so happy. She will be able to live a normal life now. _He said climbing off her back.

_It's too bad that the egg that Arya had wasn't real. _

_I know, but we will have the real one._

_Let's hope so._

It was an hour later when there came a knock at the door. Eragon got up from his desk and went to answer it. A maiden was standing in the doorway, she had long red hair and violet eyes. He studied her for a moment, he knew her.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked

"Hello it has been a long time since we have seen each other. I'm Valandi, we met at the feast when you and Saphira came back." She said.

"Oh right, it has been a long time since we have seen each other, how are you?" He asked remembering her.

"I am fine thank you. I see that you are doing well." She said, "Anyway, I was sent over here by Elemmire, she wants you to meet her at the clearing by the waterfall."

"Why does she want me to meet her?" He asked.

Valandi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, she just asked me if I could give you that message."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now if you will excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Goodbye." She said this and walked down the stairs.

_I wonder why she wants to see me? _He said closing the door.

_Maybe because she wants to say goodbye to you. She is leaving tomorrow. _Saphira said.

_You're probably right, do you want to come?_

_No, I have no business to be there. Besides, you are probably going to get all mushy again._

_Someday you are going to do the same thing._

_Yes but for the time being it makes me sick._

_Thank you for that lovely image._

_Any time._

He went to his dresser and pulled out a fresh tunic. As he was changing he started to think about all the things that Elemmire would have to do while she was at the palace.

_What are you thinking? _She asked.

_About all the things that she would have to do while she is at the palace._

_She will be fine, she has trained her whole life for this._

_Yes but I wish that I could go with her, just to make sure that she is safe._

_Eragon, you and I both know that you can't go. It would be too dangerous and you would stick out. Are you forgetting that you are the most wanted man in Alagaesia? And are you forgetting that we have to go to Surda?_

_All right, I won't go. _He said buttoning his tunic.

_Good, now go, you are keeping her waiting._

The sun was starting to sink beneath the tree tops when he got to the clearing. Elemmire was standing under a tree that was closes to the open field. He walked over to her and as he got nearer, he noticed that she was wearing a snow white dress. He came up to her and touched her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at her, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Elemmire you don't have to go alone, please let me come with you. It is too dangerous, you need someone with you. What happens if they find out who you are before you get it?" He asked her.

"Eragon we have been through this a hundred times, I will be fine, I have been well trained for this. I won't be caught, I never have. Besides, you can't come along, your life is more important then mine, we cannot risk you dying. We need you in the final battle. If you die then we have no hope, but if I die it will not matter." She said, looking up at him.

"It would matter if you died. My life would be lonely without you." He said, he brushed away a lock of honey brown hair from her face.

"But your life is more important then mine is, I may be helpful in a battle, but you are the real person who will make a different in the war. I am only a tool, you are the real weapon, there are many of my kind, but there is only one of you. Oromis would not be useful in a battle, he has already been through much." She said.

"You are just as important as I'm, and you know you are, without you we wouldn't of found him," He said talking about Gelmir, "he wouldn't of had listen to us unless you were there. You are more then just a tool, you are a weapon." He said, he rested his head against hers. "You are right though, I should not go with you, I'm the only one who can stop Galbatorix. Oromis will not be able to help me, he has been through much. I just wish that I could go, just to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Eragon I have been training for this my whole inter life, I'm ready to take this on, you must trust my training. I will be fine, you must stay to train for something bigger than this. You and Saphira are, are only hope." She replied, she rested her head against his chest.

"What happens if you get caught, you could die, what if this fails?" He wanted to know.

"If it fails then it fails, we will have to try again, or just wait until we win. But I can't fail, it will be harder the next time, it is already hard." She answered.

"I know, please be careful. It would be a lost if you died, I will be very sad." He whispered.

"Same with you." She muttered into his shirt.

The next morning, Eragon, Saphira, Oromis, Glaedr, the Queen, and Arya stood by Elemmire's house. Elemmire was just finishing saddling Inwe as everyone said their good-byes. Eragon stood towards the side, he would say his goodbye last.

"Be careful and come back safe, with or without the egg." The Queen said, hugging her.

"I will." She said hugging her back.

The Queen stepped back so Arya could say goodbye, "Good luck and try not to get caught." Arya said.

"I'll try not to."

Oromis and Glaedr came up to her, "If you come back before it is to late, we want you to know that we are proud of you."

_May the stars watch over you._ Glaedr rumbled.

"And over you bright scales and master." She said bowing to them, touching her two fingers to her lips.

After they were done saying their good-byes, everyone left besides Eragon and Saphira. Once he knew that they were gone, Eragon went up to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her. She buried her head into his neck.

"Please be careful, just come back safe." He whispered into her hair.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try. And you be safe, both of you." She said.

"Don't let Murtagh get to close to you. You can't trust him." He said pulling back to look at her.

She smiled, "Do I hear a hint of jealousy?"

"No, it's just that you can't trust him. No matter how nice he is to you, you have to remember that he killed innocent people and he turned against us. He gave Galbatorix information that has endangered the lives of many." He said brushing back her hair.

"I'll try not to get to close to him." She said.

"Good, because I would kill him if he did anything to you." He said, he bent down and kissed her.

"Don't worry, there will be a time for that." She said and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at Saphira, "Look after him for me."

_I will. Be careful and trust no one there. _Saphira said.

"I will. Now I must be going, goodbye." She gave him one last kiss and climbed onto Inwe and rode off.

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 12! Hope you liked it! So next chapter Eragon and Saphira will be heading off to Surda. Anyway, please review!


	13. Surda

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 13! Sorry that it took so long to update, been very busy. A big thanks to these reviewers for reviewing! **Emeraldeyedragon, purpleangle, whitemagicstar, ceyx0991, silkred, shinylikeapenny, iceblue, and teenchick2004. **Anyway, here is chapter 13, enjoy!

Green Dragon 

**Chapter 13: Surda**

Eragon grabbed the clothes that were in the drawer and placed them in the bag that was lying on his bed. He grabbed the vial containing Elva's cure and placed it in his pocket. He was leaving today to go to meet Roran in Surda to go over the rescue plans. It has been three days since Elemmire left and he still hasn't heard a word from her. But that was probably because she was still getting to Uru Baen. It would take her a few days to get there, more then likely there would be soldiers and she had to cross the Hararac Desert. It would take time.

_Still thinking about her? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, I can't help it. _He said putting the last piece of clothing into the bag.

_It is all right for you to feel this way. It is only natural that you worry about her._

_Yes, but this much?_

_It would be wrong if it wasn't this much. She could die while doing this._

_Please don't remind me. _He said.

_All right. But try not to worry that much about her. We have other things to worry about._

_You're right. I have to keep my mind on the rescue and not getting caught. It is just, I feel like something is going to happen and I'm not going to like it._

_Do you know what it is?_

_Not really, just a feeling. I feel like I may lose Elemmire._

_By dying?_

_No, something else._

At that moment there came a knock at the door. He went over to the door and opened it. Arya was standing there, her arms laden with a large package.

"Hello, may I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." He said opening the door wider so she could come in.

"Thank you." She said walking in.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" He asked closing the door.

"I wanted to give you the food for your trip and some other items that you may need." She said dropping the package on the bed.

"Thank you." He said coming to stand by Saphira.

"You're welcome, these items are from the Queen. She wants to make sure that you are taken care of when you are heading to Surda."

"Please tell her Majesty that we are great full."

"You can tell her yourself. She, Oromis, Glaedr, and myself will see you off."

"Thank you for telling me this, I will thank her then."

"So are you both ready to go soon?" She asked putting her hands behind her back.

"Yes, I just need to finish packing a few things and then we will be on our way." He said.

"That is good. Do you have any last minute questions?"

He thought about it for a minute, "No I don't have any questions."

"All right, I will see you by the meeting room in a few minutes." She said and walked out of the room.

_This is going to be a long trip. _He said.

_Yes, but it would be nice to get out of Ellesmera. _

_That is true. We have been here a long time._

Half an hour later they were meeting everyone by the meeting chamber. After talking for a few moments, Eragon climbed onto Saphira and took off.

They flew over the tree tops, different birds coming out of the trees. Below them he could see other animals and even a few elves walking around the forest. It was only when they were coming to the edge of Ellesmera when something caught his eye.

He could see Gelmir at the edge of the forest. He saw his red eyes following them as they flew away.

It had taken them a day and a half to cross the Hararac Desert. It was until mid afternoon when they finally saw Surda.

From a distance the city looked small, but he knew that it was big. There was a wall that surrounded the many towers. A castle could be seen over the towers.

They flew over the city wall were they were greeted by the soldiers on the wall yelling up at them and pointing. Ignoring them, they flew over the city were many of the people below them started to yell also, some even were cheering.

_Saphira, look for the building that Nasuada is in._

_Yes I know._

Before they had left Ellesmera, Arya had told them that they were to meet Nasuada at her building, which was the widest one, with white painting, and had the Vardens banner hanging by the door. This was proving to be harder then he thought. With detailed alone, it was like finding a needle in a small haystack. There were at least twenty of these kinds of buildings and with banners on them.

Finally he saw a building that had the Varden banner and had a large open space large enough for Saphira to land. Soldiers filed out of the building and waited for them to land. Saphira landed lightly in front of the men and Eragon jumped off of her. The men bowed as he walked towards them.

"Where is Lady Nasuada?" He asked putting his hand on his hilt.

"I am here." She said walking past the men and coming right up to him.

"Lady Nasuada, it is good to see you again." He said bowing to her.

"It is good to see you too, you and Saphira." She said looking at her, "Please come inside, we have things to discuss."

She led them to the back of the building where Saphira could land and be comfortable. It was like the courtyard in front only, a garden and a fountain surrounded it.

Nasuada took a seat on one of the benches and Eragon followed suit. She waited for him and Saphira to get settled before she dismissed the soldiers standing by her.

"First of all, welcome to Surda." She said smiling, "I trust that your trip was safe."

"It was thank you. How are things here? From what Arya has told me that you and the Vardens are doing fine." He asked.

"We are, money is still tight for us, but we are managing." She said brushing her dress.

"That is good, how is my cousin and my village?"

"They are also doing fine, most of them are settled in and are working. Speaking of your cousin, I had sent word to him that you are here." She said.

"Thanks, I…" There came a knock on the door, he turned around to see who it was.

A young man and a woman were standing in the doorway. Both of them had dark skin, the man was wearing a light uniform and the woman was heavily clothed in a cotton dress and wraps. They both bowed and walked over to stand beside Nasuada.

"Eragon, Saphira, may I introduce Linwea and Beren. Linwea is head of the Du Vrangr Gata," She said pointing to the woman who bowed, "And this Beren, he is also part of the Du Vrangr Gata and is my personal bodyguard."

"Hello." He said in a deep voice and bowed to them.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet them." Nasuada said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said inclining his head to each of them.

"They both have help a lot with the money situation and with security around here."

"Yes, which is why we are here my lady." Linwea said, "With Saphira and Eragon here, we have to worry about what the people may do. And not to mention the King."

"Yes that will be sort of a problem, as for the King… it will be all right, they are only staying here until they are ready to leave." She replied.

_Why is this a problem? _Saphira asked.

Eragon repeated the question, all three of them looked at each other.

"Well, we're pretty sure that whenever you are going to walk around Surda you will be surrounded by people. Which would probably get on your nerves." Beren said.

"And as for the King, well, lets just say he would want to get friendly with you so you and Saphira may want to join him." Linwea said.

"Well we could handled the people, joining sides with the King, maybe not." He said, he didn't really like the idea of pledging himself to another person.

"Yes, well, sooner or later you will have to meet him once he hears that you and Saphira are here." Nasuada said sighing.

_Is he that bad? _

"Bad, no, insane, yes." Beren said grinning.

"Stop grinning, it's not funny." Linwea snapped glaring at Beren.

"Anyway," Nasuada cut in, "When the time comes we will deal with it."

At that moment two servants came walking through the door. They bowed to them and straightened up.

"My Lady, Lord Roran is here." One of them said.

"Thank you." Nasuada said to them, she then looked at him, "I am sorry, but Saphira will have to stay where she is. Linwea will show you to the library."

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you Beren." He said standing up.

"It was nice to meet you too." He said bowing to him.

_Will you be all right? _He asked Saphira.

_I will be fine. _She said lazily, she laid her head down as if to take a nap.

_See you later._

He followed Linwea up a flight of stairs and down a hallway that was full of portraits. They walked to the end of the hallway and stopped by the last door. Linwea indicated for him to go in.

He walked into the room and looked around. There were bookshelves lining every wall and the shelves were so tall that they touched the ceiling. There was a large desk with twelve chairs in the middle in the room, one of the chairs was occupied.

"Roran." He said.

Roran looked up from the map he was looking at and smiled, "Eragon, you're here!"

They both crossed the room and gave each other a brief hug. They let go and Roran lead the way to the table.

"So how have you been? It seems ages ago since we saw each other at the Burning Plains. How is Saphira?" He asked sitting down.

"She is fine, I've been fine and once we get a chance to catch up I will tell you more. But how are you? Arya told me that you have helped the village settle in and that you are general." He said also sitting down.

"I am and thing are going well. I have mostly been helping other people and planning the rescue for Katrina." He said indicating to the maps.

Eragon picked up the stack of maps and found other plans with them. He fingered through them to see if anything would catch his eyes. What Roran had found and planned so far is what he already knew about where Katrina was held and how to get there. The only thing that caught his interest was a piece of paper that had the design of the city and the dungeons.

"Everything is planned out, all we need now is you and Saphira." He said watching him.

"Everything? Including the entrance, guards, which cell she is in, and not to mention if Murtagh and Thorn show up?" He asked looking at his cousin.

"Well we don't really know what cell she is in, but we know that she is in the very bottom one. As for Murtagh and Thorn, well we were thinking you could deal with them." He said off handed.

His insides turned at the thought of facing them, he didn't know if he was ready yet. After they left at the Burning Plains, he was pretty sure that Galbatorix stepped up Murtaghs and Thorns training like Oromis did. He hoped that Galbatorix didn't do this because that would only mean that he and Saphira would have to fight harder.

"You will fight him, won't you?" Roran asked weakly.

He was brought out of his thoughts and looked harder at Roran, "I think I have to."

Roran nodded like he knew, "Well lets hope you can."

They then spent the next two hours talking about the rescue mission and catching up on what has been happening since they said good-bye.

Eragon found out that Horst and Elain had their baby, which was a girl whom they named Nienna. Horst had left the army to become a black smith again. Albriech was training to be a bodyguard and was going to try to become a royal guard. Baldor was Horst assistant and was learning how to become a black smith. He also met a woman and they we're thinking that he would propose to her soon.

He also learned that over half of the village had found new jobs and homes and were quite happy. Many of the men who had fought at the Burning Plains had joined the army of the Vardens and were one of the best soldiers there was here.

They finally left the library and headed out the door. It was dinner time and they were going to eat outside in the garden so they could also eat with Saphira.

It was still light out when they reached the garden where they were met by many people greeting them. Nasuada was sitting at the head of the table and was surrounded by many of the nobles and Linwea and Beren. There were two empty seats by her that was meant for himself and Roran.

As they were walking to the head of the table when Eragon was grabbed by the arm. Out of reflex he grabbed the other persons arm and squeezed to the point of uncomfortable. But he let go quickly once he saw who was grabbing him.

"Horst, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Ah that's ok, it's good to see you again!" The larger man said bringing him into a brief hug.

"It's good to see you too." He said smiling and looked around.

Albriech who was sitting by his mother, Elain, who was holding the baby Nienna. Baldor, who was sitting on the other side of Albriech, was holding the hand of a woman, whom Eragon expected was the woman Baldor was seeing.

"You're all here, but how did you know?" Eragon asked sitting down.

"Roran told us that you had come and Lady Nasuada was kind enough to invite us to dinner." Elain said.

They talked for hours, Eragon was having such a good time that he didn't even notice the servants lighting the candles for them to see. He learned how every one was, how they were accommodating to their new lives, and everything in between. The stars were starting to appear in the sky when three new people joined them. He saw the new guest and the night got better.

Angela the witch was leading Elva and her guardian into the garden. They saw him and Saphira and walked over to him.

"Eragon, Saphira, it is nice to see you again. I'm guessing you are here to help Roran?" Angela said coming up to them.

"Hello, and yes," He looked around Angela to look at Elva.

To him she looked the same, but had gotten a few years older, maybe in her early twenties. For some odd reason she was wearing a floor length black dress and a deep purple vale. She stared at him with her cold gray eyes, but when she saw him looking at her they changed to blank.

"Hello Elva, how have you been." He asked politely.

She didn't answer him but kept staring at him. He shifted uneasily from her stare and decided to turn his attention back to Angela and what she was saying.

"We just came by to say hello since we heard that you and Saphira were here." Angela said ignoring what had just happened.

"Yes well thank you and I actually need to talk to you and Elva as soon as possible." He said, his eyes flickering towards Elva.

"All right then, we shall meet you soon then." Angela said.

"Why do you have to meet them?" Horst asked as they walked away.

"I am not sure if you know this but Elva has a curse on her and I have a way to cure her." He said.

"So you were able to find a way?" Nasuada asked excited.

"Yes, my mentor and the elves found a cure for her, I happen to have it with me and I plan to give it to her tonight." He said.

A few minutes later everyone was saying their good-byes. Eragon was saying good-bye to Roran, Horst, and his family promising that they would get together sometime when he had a chance to rest. Nasuada gave him quick directions to his room and said good night.

Unfortunately, Saphira couldn't come inside of the house so she had to stay were she was. He went into the house and entered the room where they were waiting for him.

They were sitting in chairs by the fireplace. Once he entered, Angela and Elva's guardian stood up, Elva on the other hand, remained in her seat.

"Hello again." He said nodding to them.

"Hello, now would you please tell us what is so important?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I have found a cure for you Elva." He said looking at her and pulling out the green vial that held the potion.

Every ones eyes widen when they heard him say this. Elva rose from her chair, her mouth slightly open. Slowly she walked over to him and looked up at her eyes full of shock.

"I'm sorry that it took so long." He said.

"How did you find a cure?" She asked weakly.

"My mentor and the elves found it." He said uncorking it and handing it to her, "If you drink this the curse will go away and you will have a normal life."

She looked up at him, "Will I remain the same age as I am now or will I return to my child state?"

He frowned, Oromis never told him whether or not if she would stay the same age now or go back to being a child, "I'm sorry but I don't know, they never told me."

"That is all right, I guess we will just see what happens." She said and took the bottle.

"Now I am going to say a few words while you drink it otherwise it won't work." He said.

She nodded her head and waited for him to start.

"Ahnot hanzun granerta." He muttered as she swallowed the cure.

She was then outlined by a vivid green color. The light was so bright that he had to hold up his hand so the light wouldn't blind him even though he had elvish eyes. Just as quickly as it started, the color around her faded. He put his hand and looked at her.

She looked exactly the same only she looked a little younger, around her teens. She looked at her hands and then went to a mirror to look at herself. Angela and her guardian watched her and both of them had the same look on their face, 'did it work?'

As if reading their minds she asked the question, "Did it work?"

"I don't know, but we have to wait for someone to be in danger to find out." He said.

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 13! Hope you liked it! If you did please review!


	14. On the Road Again

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 14! A big thanks to these reviewers for reviewing! **Emeraldeyedragon, whitemagicstar, and teenchic2004 (thank you, and as for the cure I didn't say if it worked or not.), shinylikeapenny, purpleangle, iceblue, silkred, shadowsouls, and BlaZE (thank you for pointing that out I shall fixes it).**Anyway, so here is chapter 14, enjoy!

Green Dragon

**Chapter 14: On the Road Again**

"So we will enter here and here." Roran said pointing to the spots on the map.

"How many guards will be there?" Eragon asked leaning over the table to see the map.

Horst shrugged his shoulders, "Six to ten give or take."

He nodded his head, "Should be easy."

Both of the men looked blankly at him, but in their eyes he saw shock. It was easy for him to say that this would be easy, he had many weapons, magic and not to mention Saphira. They only had their weapons.

"Don't be to cocky, that was only a guess, there could be more." Horst said.

He started to rub his chin in thought, "True, knowing the Ra'zac's there will be more."

"Do you think that they are expecting us to come and rescue her?" Roran asked.

He frowned, "In some was yes they are, but they don't know when. I think that they would have thought that we would have attacked sooner then this."

"So they could make this a trap?" Horst said.

"Maybe, they won't take any chances of her and us escaping them."

Roran sighed in frustration, Eragon had to try not to smirk, "What did you expect? That they wouldn't be guarding her and that we could just walk in and get her?

Roran gave him a look of annoyance, "No, I just sighed because that just reminds me that we could fail."

"Oh, right, sorry." He mumbled.

"That is all right, I will just take it as stress relief." He said calmly.

"Right, now that we have all the plans and supplies ready, we shall leave for Helgrind really soon." Horst said.

"Sounds good to me." Eragon said.

It was mid afternoon when they finally stopped planning and going over things with Nasuada and Saphira. Eragon walked outside into the garden were Saphira slept. There was a pond surrounded by medium sized rocks. He walked over there.

It was just like any other pond, full of fishes and water plants. The only difference was his own reflection and was joined by Saphira's.

_What are you thinking about?_ She asked.

_The mission, Oromis, Glaedr, and Elemmire._

_Hopefully you are thinking about the rescue the most._

_Not really._

_Are you thinking of Oromis and Glaedr because they are going to die soon?_

_Yes._

_We will be back to say good bye to them._

_You don't know that._

_No I don't, but I am hoping that we will, you should __to_

He looked up at her, _I know I should._

_It could be a comforting thought. You are thinking of Elemmire because it has been three months now since we have seen her._

_Yes, I want to make sure that she is all right._

_Why don't you just scar her?_

He got excited at that thought, why didn't he think of that before, _That__ is a great idea, I think I will._

He looked at the water, he could feel the magic coming up into his palm.

"Draumr kopa."

The water rippled over, a white fog covered the top of the water, making the fish and plants underneath disappear. He saw Elemmire standing in the middle of the pond.

She looked beautiful, but he found her clothing odd. She was dress in a fine red silk dress and she wore a few jewels. He found this strange because her role was a wine server. Wasn't a servant dressed in certain cloths or like the commoners? But no, she was dressed like a handmaiden or like a noblewoman.

He watched as she turned her head, and saw a shadow come stand by her. Unfortunately the spell wouldn't let him see who this person was or they were under some spell not letting them reveal themselves in scarring them like when he wore his necklace.

_I wonder whom she is talking to. _Saphira asked.

_I don't know__ I wonder why she is dressed like that if she is only a wine server. _

_I don't know, I guess we will find out when we all get back to Ellesmera. _

_If any of us get back there._

_That's the way to be positive. _She said sarcastically.

He sighed in response and let the image fade away. He would have liked to look at her longer, but he knew he had to let it go. If he hadn't released the magic now he knew that he would have been out here all night just watching her.

It took them a week for them to get everything ready before they were ready to leave. For the mission they had Eragon, Saphira, Albriech, and another member of the Du Vrangr Gata named Yeanoi. Yeanoi was also a powerful sorceress and had helped plan most of Nasuada's security. Horst wouldn't be going with them because he was still needed here in Surda.

They were all standing outside of Nasuada house and were saying their good byes. They had five horses saddle up, Albriech, Roran, and Yeanoi were riding and one of the horses was for the supplies. The other horse would be for Eragon when they would ride through the city. Everything was ready and they were about to leave when a messenger came riding up to them.

"Oh not now." Nasuada muttered, her voice was full of anger.

"Why, what is wrong?" Eragon asked.

"That is one of the Kings messengers. He is probably here because of you and Saphira." Yeanoi said, her mouth tighten.

"What could he want with me right now? He couldn't have picked a better time for this. We are suppose to be leaving." He said, looking at Nasuada talking to the messenger.

_Do you think the King will make us give our allegiance to him?_ Saphira asked eyeing the messenger.

_I don't know, but I can't handle giving my allegiance to another person. We're already with Nasuada and the elves, not to mention we may be with the dwarves too._

_That is right, we can't be with everyone. We should only pledge ourselves to one group of races. We have given ours to the elves of Ellesmera, men to Nasuada, and Orik to the dwarves. Personally I think we should have only pledge ourselves to one person only, or to ourselves, be our own rulers._

_That would be nice, to be our own masters. But what would we do after the final battle is over and we won? It's good to show whose side we are on and that we will follow them._

_Yes, but if we win wouldn't it be better if we could do anything we wanted? To not have to do duties that would get in the way of our plans? _She said sounding a little irritated.

_I don't know, let us talk about this later, they are coming over here._

_All right, but we talk later. _

He nodded his head and turned towards Nasuada and the messenger as they walked up to them. He could tell that Nasuada wasn't pleased about what the messenger had said because her face was controlled in frustration.

"Eragon, you and Saphira will be heading to the castle to meet the King right now." She said coming up to them.

"But we are ready to leave, he can't go now." Albriech said sounding annoyed.

"Why is the King asking for him now? Why couldn't he have done this a better time? He must have known that the Rider and his dragon were here? So why now?" Yeanoi asked impatiently.

"Because his majesty was to busy to meet with them." Nasuada said through clenched teeth.

Yeanoi snorted, "More like playing with his instruments." She muttered.

"His majesty wishes to see the Rider and his dragon immanently. This meeting should only take about half an hour or so." The messenger said.

He looked down at Nasuada and then at Saphira who shrugged her big shoulder. "All right, but we better make this fast, this will make us more off schedule."

Ten minutes later Eragon found himself in a large room that even Saphira could fit in. It had to be one of the oddest rooms he had ever been in before, it even came up to the level of Angela rooms.

It was filled with many vials, beakers, measuring tools, weights, scales, and many more unusual objects. Many of the beakers held different colored liquids that were still, bubbling, foaming, letting of multicolor steam, or turning to vapor. He frowned, maybe Beren was right about the King being insane.

Just at that moment the doors opened, the King walked in with two men following at a distance. He wondered why they were following behind and he wondered what was the King doing. At the moment the King was holding a vial containing a dark blue liquid in one hand and the other held another vial containing a pale pink liquid.

"Now I wonder what would happen if I put these two together." He heard the King mumble.

He watch the King tip the blue liquid into the pink, the men behind him stopped walking and stood a few good feet away from him. Just as the liquids touched each other there came a loud bang. Eragon jumped at the sound and Saphira let out a small roar of surprise. Black smoke rose for the vial and over the King. The men came running up to him to make sure that the King was fine, both men had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Yes, yes I'm all right." He heard the King cough from the smoke. He walked forward out of the smoke to walk towards Eragon, his face was splattered with black.

"Your majesty." Eragon bowed.

"Yes, Eragon and Saphira, it is a pleasure to meet you both finally. I'm King Orrin. Sorry that it took so long to meet you, been very busy." He said grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbing the black away.

"It is nice to meet you too." Eragon said politely, he could feel right away that this would be a waste of time.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I have asked both of you here." He said walking over to a table and looking over the vials.

"I have a hunch." He said watching him.

"Really, why don't you tell me then." He said picking up some of the vials.

"Something along the lines of that Saphira and I are the first Dragon Riders, besides Galbatorix, in over a hundred years and you would want to meet us and other reasons." He said sounding bored.

"Yes and of course there is another reason, but we will get to that later. But right now can I get you anything?" He said turning around holding another two vials.

"No, thank you. But I must be going soon, I have to go on orders from my Lady Nasuada."

"So you have sworn yourselves to her?" He said sounding interesting.

"Yes, to her, to Queen Islandiza, and no one else. We will only serve those two."

The Kings smiling face flickered with so many emotions when he said tis. In response to that he turned his back again, "Well I am afraid that I have run out of time and both of you are very busy. I would like to meet you again after you come back from your trip."

"I look forward to it." He said and walked out of the room.

"So what did he want?" Roran asked once he got back down to the house.

He rolled his eyes as he climbed on his horse, "He wanted to meet me, but I know he wanted our allegiances."

"Please tell me you didn't give it." Yeanoi asked. They started to ride away from Nasuada's building who had already left.

"Of course not, we have already give it to enough people. We don't need another person." He said, Saphira was following at a distance as to not to scare the horses.

"How did you get out of it?" Albriech asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well he didn't ask us for it, but we told him right away that we weren't going to serve anymore people.

"Oh I bet he liked that, now I wish I would have come with you just to see his face." She said smirking.

"Why don't you like him? From what I saw he was a tad bit insane, but he didn't seem that bad." He asked.

"When we come to live here, the King had asked for a sorcerer to come to his palace to teach him a few things about magic. Of course I was the one that got picked." She said, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"If it is as bad as you are making it to be, why are you smiling?" Roran asked looking over at her.

"Oh I'm just remembering what I did to him before I left."

"I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Anyway, so I went to go live at the palace and I taught him the history and a bit of magic."

"You're mad that you had to teach him magic?" Eragon asked as they passed through the gates which was surrounded my many of the commoners.

"No I wasn't mad about that," She continued after they got through the gates and people, "No what made me mad is that I had thought that I was there to teach him magic. But he only real reason he needed me was to see what it would happen when you mixed magic with "science"."

"Well doesn't potions have to do with adding magic some times?" Roran glanced at her.

"Yes some of them do, but not this one, this wasn't even a potion. He wanted my magic to see if I could make water stand at the top of a cup when he turned it over." She huffed.

"What does that have to do with science?"

"I don't know, something with why doesn't it fall. I'll tell you why, because I was holding it up! That's why!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Explain to me why you are mad then?"

"He practically made fun of my talent! It was humiliating! Using my magic to make water stand up!" She said glaring.

_So he mostly hurt your pride_, Eragon repeated Saphira's question.

"Pretty much."

They traveled all day and didn't stop until lunch time. They had traveled a few legions that day and didn't stop again until the sun started to sink behind the hills. So far they hadn't had any trouble, but they knew that it wouldn't last. The closer that they got to Helgrind, the more it would be dangerous. Galbatorix wanted everyone in their group besides Albriech and Yeanoi as far as they knew.

Eragon unsaddled his horse and took the blankets off. Albriech was getting a fire going while Roran and Yeanoi were getting wood. Saphira was watching Albriech make the fire, but he was having little success.

Her mouth twitched, _You__ humans and trying to make your fire by yourselves. Does he not realize that I can make a fire in a second?_

_I'm sure he does. It's hard to forget a twenty-foot dragon sitting next to you who can make a fire._

_Then why am I not doing it?_

_Maybe he likes the satisfaction of accomplishing something himself?_

_Oh yes, if he likes the satisfaction of being stupid and barbaric. _

_Play nice. _He said looking over at Albriech.

"Oh bloody hell why won't you start?" He heard him mumble. There came a spark but it died once it hit the wood.

"Would you like some help?" He asked smirking.

Albriech looked up at him, "Yes please."

_Now you can do it._

Saphira's smirk grew as she gave one tiny breath and flames shot out of her mouth and onto the wood. The flames rose and then fell back down into a comfortable fire.

Albriech sighed in relief, "Thank you."

At that moment Roran and Yeanoi came back, both of their arms full of wood.

"Oh good, you've got the fire going." Roran said dumping the logs by the fire.

"Thank toadstools too, it's getting quite cold out." Yeanoi said also dumping the wood.

"It is getting cold out, winter is getting closer." Eragon said sitting down by Saphira.

"Really? Has it been that long since we left Carvahall?" Albriech asked.

"It must be. It seems so long ago since we left." Roran said sitting down by the fire. He placed his hands out in front of him to warm them.

"I haven't been home for a long time either." Eragon said leaning against Saphira.

"That's right, the last time that you were home was when father died." He said looking over at him.

"You're right. We've changed a lot." Eragon muttered.

"We have. You've become a Dragon Rider, Albriech and I are warriors, we've moved, I'm engaged to a woman who is in prison and so is her father, you are in love with a half elf, and not to mention so many other things." Roran said smiling.

"You make it sound like it's a picnic in the woods." Yeanoi said.

"It pretty much is." Roran joked.

Albriech threw a rock at him, "No it hasn't."

He ducked, "I'm joking."

"Well you shouldn't joke about it. Have you forgotten why we are here? What happened?" He asked harshly.

"Of course not, how could I?" He asked.

Eragon looked away from them, but continued to listen to them bicker. Guilt was starting to come back to him. He knew that it was his fault that his entire village had to move and suffer. Because of him they had lost everything.

"Stop you two," Yeanoi said silencing them with a spell, "Fighting won't get either of you anywhere. So please just drop it, and I will release the spell, understand?"

Both of them nodded their head, she released the magic. Both of them looked at each other and apologized quickly. Eragon looked back at them, his mouth tight. Hopefully after the final battle everything will go back to normal and a better live situation. He also hoped that they would all forgive him once this was all over.

They rose early in the morning and started to ride again. The argument from last night was forgotten as they rode sleepily away from their campsite.

As they moved north, the landscape around them started to change. The grassy land was slowly turning into brownish yellow of dirt and sand. On their fifth day of riding the grassy plains were gone and were now replaced by sand.

As they rode closer to Helgrind, more people and soldiers were appearing. This caused them a lot of trouble of hiding since Saphira was so big. But somehow they managed to not get caught.

Even though the roads had become more dangerous, hardly any places to hide, and so much more obstacles, they were now only a day's ride away from Helgrind.

Eragon held three rocks in his hand. The rocks were bouncing slightly in his hand from the horse. He muttered a spell and the rocks started to levitate. They then started to move around in circles.

"Bored?" Yeanoi asked him.

"Just a bit."

She smiled, "I'm like that too, whenever I am bored I start playing around with magic."

"I wish I could use magic, that way I wouldn't be bored." Albriech said gloomily.

"Magic isn't as easy as it seems and especially isn't used for entertain." Eragon said grabbing the rocks.

"Yes but still." Albriech said shrugging his shoulder.

Eragon smiled, he started looked around. All he could see was a bunch of sand and a few trees. He adjusted his eyes where he could see objects more clearly. A city popped up in front of him, his stomach turned over.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" Roran asked.

"We're at Helgrind ."

Author's Note: Ok so there was chapter 14, I hope you liked it. Anyway, please review!


	15. Helgrind

Author's Note: Ok so here is chapter 14! A big thanks to these reviewers for reviewing! **Emeraldeyedragon, KRM-EditorInChief(thank you for the correction of the city I have gone back and fixed it), shinylikeapenny, tpqcs5, Kyubbi-Sama, whitemagicstar, purpleangle, iceblue. ** Anyway, here is chapter 15, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 15: Helgrind **

They slowly crept up to the outer part of the city, dodging soldiers and other people as they walked by them. It was harder this time to dodge people since there were more of them. It made it even more difficult because two of them were wanted and not to mention that Saphira had grown so much since the last time that they were here. After a day of hiding and sneaking, they finally reached a comfortable distance from the city to make camp.

Eragon was standing by Saphira taking off the bags that had been tied to her back. She shook her whole body, her winds flapping wildly.

_Stiff?_

_No, I have seen birds do this and wanted to see how it felt. Yes I am a little stiff._

_Why? You never been stiff before, are you getting old?_

_No, besides I am younger then you. So if I am getting old, then that means you are getting old too. _She said smudged. 

_You sshh._

Roran walked up to them, his face grim. Eragon noticed that his cousin kept glancing over his shoulder at the city.

"I've just sent Albriech and Yeanoi to look around the perimeter. They should be back close to sunset." 

"Hopefully they won't get caught because if they do, then we are all dead." Eragon said looking over at the city.

Roran nodded his head, "That is true, but they are well trained, besides, the King isn't looking for them, they are looking for us. They will be careful, I also told Yeanoi to contact you or Saphira if something goes wrong."

"Mmmm, let us hope they don't contact us."

Just as Roran said, Albriech and Yeanoi were back at sunset. They came riding up as they were starting to eat their dinner.

"Great we made it back in time for dinner I'm starving." Albriech said as he grabbed a bowl that Roran held out for him. He started shoving food into his mouth.

"So how was it?" Eragon asked handing Yeanoi a bowl.

"Ent bunt tun godo." 

"I'm sorry, say that again Albriech?"

"He said it doesn't look so good." Yeanoi said glaring at her stew, "But there is some good news. The Ra'zac's aren't here." 

"Where are they?" Roran asked seriously.

"Off somewhere doing something for the King."

"How do you know that? Never mind, what is the bad news?" He asked.

Albriech swallowed the food in his mouth, "Where should we start. Well there are twice as many guards as we thought, oh and you are going to love this part, there is a Shade here."

Eragon choked on his food and Saphira let out a hiss, "Wh what did you say?" 

"They have a Shade here, how and why, we don't know." Yeanoi said.

"How do you know there is a Shade here?" Roran said eying them both, "You didn't go in did you?"

"Well…yes we did, but…"

"I told you not to, that was going to be for tomorrow! Didn't you hear me say that we would talk about going in after we knew what was happening on the outside?" He said trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh stop it Roran, get the stick out of your…"

"Yeanoi, that probably isn't a good idea to finish that sentences." Eragon said quickly.

"Fine, just calm down. We heard you, but we had already finish going around the wall and nothing was wrong and we had guessed right so we just went in." She said.

"All right, so you went in, what did you see?"

"Local people, soldiers, a Shade, did I miss anyone Albriech?" She asked looking at him.

"No I think that is about it."

"I meant was anything wrong, were people doing normal things, you get the idea." Roran said taking a bite of bread.

"Everything was normal; the Shade was walking through the streets with some soldiers and a priest. Good thing you three didn't go in or else we would all be dead." Albriech said.

_What did the Shade look like?_ Saphira questioned.

"Well the Shade is a woman for starters. She has raven black hair and black eyes, she about a good head taller than Albriech, oh and not to mention she is _evil._" Yeanoi said.

"All Shades are evil." Eragon pointed out.

"She is the root of all evil, which is what the villagers are saying." Albriech said, "They said that she is much worst then the last Shade the King had."

"Worst then Durza? That isn't possible." Eragon said thinking that they were lying.

"Much worst, her name is Varina. Her skill in magic is almost as great as the Kings. I think if it wasn't for his oily words that bewitched her, she would have over thrown him already." Yeanoi said stabbing her food.

Eragon looked hard at her, "You know this Shade don't you?"

"Yes." She said tight lipped.

"You knew her? How?" Roran asked.

"Well, before I came to the Vardens, I lived on the island Parlim. There was a school for people who had the magical gift there. I went to that school and so did Varina." She took a breath, "Varina was the top student at our school, but she was into dark magic. The last year that we were there, she got caught sacrificing an animal for a spell and she was exiled."

"Did you hear what happened to her after that?" Eragon asked.

"We heard rumors but nothing more." She said.

"What kind of rumors?" Roran asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "We heard that she had gotten more into the dark magic, still sacrificing, and other horrible things."

"Why did she need to sacrifice?"

"Because dark magic took away her youth." She said smirking.

"So that is why she needed to sacrifice. I'm guessing she sacrificed young women then?" Eragon asked.

"That's right, how did you know?" She looked at him.

"Read it in a book. So the young women's blood she either drank or rubbed on herself to make her young. She stole their youth." He said.

"Yes, I can tell that she did do that because she looks young and she is incredibly beautiful." She huffed.

Albriech got a dream look on his face, "She was, her soft long black hair, her deep black eyes, and her wondrous womanly curves, and…"

Yeanoi hit him on the head before he could finish his sentence. Her face tight with anger and repulsion. 

"Ouch what was that for? All I was doing…"

"Was complementing on the enemy." She snarled, she looked at them, "Forgive him; he is not in his right mind."

"Why? What is wrong with him?" Roran asked eying Albriech.

"When the Shade took the youth, it gave her a young beautiful woman look which no mortal man could resist. But it isn't what she really looks like; you could say that she wears a veil."

_I see. She covers her ugly old body with the youth that she stole. She wears a mask of beauty. I'm guessing that if some way she was defeated or by a spell; she would be striped of the mask. _ Saphira said. 

"Correct, if we could stripe her of her magic then she is powerless. Or better yet we should just kill her. " She said with a grin.

"We have to kill her; we don't need a Shade running around helping the King." Roran said crossly.

"He's right; we don't need another person to dodge. Because we already have to run from soldiers, Ra'zac's, Galbatorix, Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon said counting them on his fingers.

After dinner they spent the rest of the night talking about the rescue tomorrow. Since they already knew what was inside the walls, their plans were pushed forward a day. They had to change a few things in their plan since the Shade was here. It would be like rescuing Eragon all over again when he was captured. 

They slowly crept towards the city. It was still dark out; they had about two hour before the sun would rise. Their hoods pulled over their heads and their cloaks wrapped tightly around them so they blended with the dark. Saphira was flying high above the city where she wouldn't be seen until she was needed.

They had reached the wall; they pressed their bodies up against it so the guards on duty wouldn't see them. Eragon quickly asked a question to Saphira; once he got his answer he nodded his head. Albriech nodded and threw a robe up, Yeanoi guiding it with her magic. Once the robe was secure they started to climb. 

They reached the top of the wall; Albriech was first, his bow out with an arrow strung in it. He held his bow out until the rest climbed the wall, ready to shoot anyone that came their way. Once they were up, they moved the robe to the other side and climbed down. 

Eragon was first this time, his feet touching the ground with a soft thud. He had his bow out this time while he waited for the others to descend. Once they were all on the ground they quickly made their way towards the prison. 

It seemed to take forever to get to the prison it seemed to Eragon, but they finally made it without being seen. One by one they moved into the prison. They moved as fast as they could without being noticed. Twice they were almost caught by a guard, but with Yeanoi quick thinking she put them in a sleeping spell. After about twenty minutes they reached the bottom floor, but they stopped suddenly. Cold terror ran through the group when they saw who was down at the bottom of the stairs.

A tall woman with black hair wearing a long cloak over her shoulders was standing at the bottom talking to a guard. Even though they were talking quietly, their voices carried up to them.

"The sacrifice it ready for you tonight my Lady." He guard said breathlessly.

"Good, be sure that nothing happens to the sacrifice. I want her to be untouched, or else it won't work. Tell your men if anything happens to her that makes her unworthy, they will answer to me." She said soft.

A shiver ran through the man as she said this, "Yes my Lady." He said bowing and turned away.

The woman pulled up her hood and turned and started to walk up the stairs. The group quickly retreated inside a chamber just in time. A minute later the Shade walked by the spot where they just stood. They watched as she was about to go up another flight of stairs when she stopped. She looked left and right and she tilted her head up and sniffed. Another wave of terror ran through the group, each of them praying that she would just go. Finally after about five minutes she must have decided that there was nothing there and she went up the stairs.

A sigh of relief went through the group after she had disappeared. They waited for a while to make sure that she was really gone then they crept out of the chamber. Quickly as they could without being heard they went down into where the prisoners were.

They ran down to where Katrina's cell was, their footsteps echoing off of the walls. Eragon turned his head to see if anyone was coming, but stopped. Yeanoi was five cells behind where they were. She was frowning with a look of anger. Eragon quickly went to where she was to see why she had stopped.

In the cell were two little children, none of them older then the looks of six. There was a boy and a girl, both of them huddled together. Eragon looked closer at them. Even though it was dark, his elvish eyes could clearly see the bruises, 

burns, and scars on the children. Fury ran through his body, whoever did this would pay for hurting these children.

"Eragon we can't leave them." Yeanoi said.

He was about to reply when Roran yelled, "She's not here!"

Eragon whipped around, "What do you mean she's not here?"

"As in she isn't in her cell or in any of the other cells." Roran said running up to him.

"Are you sure she isn't in any other cell?" He asked.

"No, they are all empty besides this one." Albriech said coming up to them.

"That's odd, she was here yesterday." Yeanoi said still looking at the children.

"She was, we checked." Albriech said.

"Then where…" Eragon trailed off as he thought. A chill ran through his spine as he remembered the Shades words. He knew where she was.

"They are going to sacrifice her." He whispered.

Roran looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"He is right; she is going to sacrifice her. Katrina is really young and pretty. It is about this time of the year that Varina will sacrifice someone." Yeanoi said looking at them, "If we are to rescue her today, we have to go now." But she looked back at the children, "But I'm not leaving until we get these children out."

"We don't have the time." Roran said.

Yeanoi looked darkly at him, "You would leave these children to more punishment and then death? What kind of leader are you to leave innocent children? If we leave them they will die. How would you like to tell your love ones that you had the power to save two children but you didn't?"

"She is right, we can't leave them. Saphira can carry them." Eragon said. And before his cousin could say anything he said a spell that made the door open.

Albriech and Yeanoi went into the cell. The children stared fearfully at them, they tried to move away from them, but their injures wouldn't allow them.

"It is all right, we are here to take you to a safe place. Please trust us." Yeanoi said kneeling by them.

Slowly they moved towards them, the little boy pushing the little girl towards Albriech. They must be brother and sister Eragon thought as Albriech picked up the little girl.

"Where's Mama?" The little girl asked.

They looked at each other; they knew that all of the prisoners had been killed three days ago besides these children and Katrina.

"Your mother is no longer here." Roran said.

"Children please don't ask questions at the moment, we must leave now if we are to get out of here unnoticed. We are going to have to ask you to be quite until we get out." Yeanoi said soothingly. 

The children nodded; perhaps they already knew that their mother was dead and that they should be quite Eragon thought.

"Right, Albriech and Yeanoi, you will take the children outside of the city. Once you are out, Albriech will stay with them, Yeanoi, we will still need you. Come back as quick as you can, meet us at the sacrificial temple." Eragon ordered.

They nodded their heads and left, Eragon turned towards Roran, "It will be just you and me until she comes back."

Roran nodded, "Then let us go before it is too late."

Albriech and Yeanoi went the other way as Eragon and Roran headed towards the temple. They had about an hour left before the sun would rise so they moved quickly. 

They reached the temple; both of them drew their swords as they entered. Torches lined the wall, giving everything a shadow. There were statues everywhere of gods and goddesses. The hall was supported by pillars that were a cream color. 

"Do you know where she is?" Roran whispered.

"No I do not; I have never been in here before." He whispered back.

Roran cursed, "Well be better start looking."

There was another hallway on their right, "Let's try that one." Eragon said.

They ran down the hall as fast as they dared. They passed more pillars and statues. Eragon cringed as he saw some of the statues, they were of humans in horrible positions and the statue seemed to be in pain. Trying not to look at any other statue he kept running. 

Finally they reached the end of the hallway. They had ended up in a big circular room. There was a table in the middle of the circle; gold chains were bolted to the sides and there were splotches of blood on the table. A big statue of a god was staring down at the table; they had reached the sacrificial room.

"Look there are five more doors, hopefully she is in one of them." Roran said his face pale.

"Let us hope, we are running out of time." 

Roran ran to the farthest one on the left and he ran to the second one on the right. There were bars on the door so the priest could look in to see which person was in the cell. He looked through the bars and saw a man, he was dead.

"Eragon I think I have found her!" Roran said happily.

He went over to the cell and looked in. Katrina had her arms above her head in chains. Her head was on her shoulder; her long curly hair covered her face. She had bare feet and her dress had turned into rags.

"It's her." He whispered.

"Katrina, Katrina my love." Roran said anxious.

Eragon muttered the charm and the door opened. Roran ran in and knelt before her, taking her head in his hands.

"She is alive." He murmured.

She was alive; her breath was coming in short and painful. He could see the bruises on her face and her arms, dried blood and sweat caked her face. Her face was thin, and her arms were frail. It seemed that she hadn't eaten hardly anything since she was here.

She jerked as she woke up; she was about to scream but Roran put a hand on her mouth. This only made it worst. She started to fight his hand and her eyes stared blindly at him with terror. Eragon quickly said a spell to calm her down. She slowly went limp and just stared at Roran, he removed his hand.

"Katrina?" He whispered.

"Roran?" She said weakly, a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

"Yes it's me; we have come to rescue you." He said, tears in his eyes. 

"We?" She asked. Eragon moved forward to release her hands.

"Eragon and others, we're getting you and your father out." He said taking her in his arms once her hands were released.

"My father is died." She said her body limp.

"I am sorry; it seems that we are too late. " He said stroking her hair.

Eragon didn't want to ruin this moment of reuniting, but he knew they had to go, "Sorry to interrupt this but we must leave now if we are to escape." 

"He is right; you will have to tell us everything once we get out of the city. Can you walk? No, then I will carry you." Roran said as he picked her up.

They ran out of the temple and went to where the rope was. The sky was turning to a grayish color as they neared the spot. Somewhere in the distance they heard the clanking of metal, soldiers were walking in the street.

As they came closer he felt Saphira touch his mind. _You better hurry, there are soldiers, time is running out. _Saphira said. 

_I know, we have Katrina, how are the children?_

_They are fine, Albriech is looking after them._

_Eragon! You must hurry, she is coming! _Yeanoi interrupted his thoughts with Saphira.

_The Shade is coming? Where is she and how much time do we have? _He asked frantic. 

_They are about fifteen minutes away from the wall. You must hurry! _

_Eragon I see them, they know something is wrong. Do you want me to come and get you? _Saphira asked.

"The Shade and soldiers are fifteen minutes away from the wall. Do you want Saphira to come and get us?" He asked Roran.

"Do they know what has happened?" He asked.

"I don't think so."

"Then no, if they don't know then we are fine. If Saphira comes then they will know and we all won't be able to escape. Let us hurry and get to the wall before they do." He said.

They ran towards the wall, Yeanoi was standing at the top waiting for them. She kept looking west to see where the Shade was. Katrina was too weak to climb the wall so Eragon and Yeanoi had to use magic to get her up and over. Quickly as they could, they climbed the wall. They had reached the top and pulled the robe up just in time as the Shade and the soldiers rounded the corner. 

"Roran get Katrina down to the horses. Tell Albriech to start riding once you get to him. Yeanoi and I will hold them off then we will ride with Saphira. We will then cover you from the air and meet up with you later." Eragon said helping Katrina down.

"All right, be safe brother, you too Yeanoi." He said and he climbed the robe down.

Eragon looked at Yeanoi, "We have to hold them off as long as possible."

"Right, we…" 

"Hello again Yeanoi."

They turned around to find Varina standing behind them. She pulled her hood back to reveal her face. Albriech had been right, she was beautiful. Her long black hair was plaited down her back and her midnight black eyes shown with excitement.

"Hello Varina, long time no see." Yeanoi said her voice full of venom.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other. When was the last time we saw each other, oh yes, it was when I was exiled from Parlim." She said sweetly, her voice like honey, "I see you have improved in society. Friends with outlaws and traitors."

"So have you, made friends with the King I see. Pity I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Yeanoi said heatedly. 

She laughed, "_You_ kill _me_ that is funny." 

In a blink of an eye Yeanoi threw a dagger at Varina. Eragon dodged the dagger; he hadn't seen the dagger until she had thrown it. Varina moved slightly and caught the dagger without any trouble.

"Very clever, but not clever enough." She said looking at the dagger.

She vanished and a cloud of smoke, she reappeared behind Yeanoi. Eragon gave a yell of warning but it was too late. Varina plunged the dagger into Yeanoi back, the blade poking out the front of her chest. Her face was controlled in pain and shock. Varina gave a twist with the hilt; her mouth was curved in a smile of triumph. 

There was a whirl sound through the air and a thud as Eragon's short knife hit Varina right between the eyes. She glared at him as her body faded and turned into smoke. His knife fell to the ground with a clang. 

Yeanoi swayed where she was, blood stickled down her chin from her mouth. Eragon rushed forward to grab her, her nose was bleeding now.

"Yeanoi it is all right, I'm going to help you." He said trying to keep his voice calm. _Saphira I need you!_

_I am here._ She was by the side of a wall in an instant. 

He picked up his knife and then Yeanoi. He then climbed onto Saphira's back. The soldiers were climbing the stairs; some of them were shooting at them. Saphira turned to the side so the arrows would hit her hard scales. She let out a jet of fire making the men back off. Eragon made sure that Yeanoi was secure before he settled in the saddle. Once Saphira knew they were on she took off.

Eragon felt helpless as Yeanoi jolted and coughed up more blood. If they didn't land soon she would die, but they couldn't land, they weren't far enough away from the city. About four miles out from the city they spotted the rest of the group below them. Saphira got ahead of them and landed.

Eragon carefully got off of her back and gently laid Yeanoi down on the ground. She had stopped coughing up blood but her face was deathly pale. At that moment Roran rode up to him, his face grave.

"What happened? What is wrong?" He said and looked at Yeanoi, "Oh my…can she be save?"

Eragon didn't look at his cousin; every inch of his body was shaking. He touched the hilt and her hand came up to stop him. He looked down at her to see her eyes staring at him in pain and they were darkening. She muttered something that was barely above a whisper. He bent down to catch her words.

"Promise…me… you will…kill her and," she gasped, "do not fail… us Dragon Rider…" She coughed and went limp in his arms.

**Authors Note: **ok so there was chapter 15, I hope you like it. Please review!


	16. Trouble on the Road

**Author's Note: **Ok so here is chapter 16! A big thanks to all of these reviewers for reviewing! **Emeraldeyedragon, KRM-EditorInChief, shinylikeapenny, purpleangle, Divine Sora, whitemagicstar, Thunderchild525, iceblue, shadowsouls, and RedTunder. ** Anyway, here is chapter 16, enjoy!

**Green Dragon**

**Chapter 16: Trouble on the Road **

Eragon closed Yeanoi eyes, a single tear rolled down his face. His hand was still on her back supporting her, the blood from the wound trickled down his fingers. As quickly as he could he pulled the dagger out of her chest and said the spell to repair her. As the hole mended itself, he caught a glimpse of the wound. A straight hit to her heart, he knew that no magic in the world could have saved her.

"Eragon we must leave now if we are to escape." Roran said his voice cracking.

"We will leave once I find a way to bring her with us." He said wiping the blood from the dagger. He put it back on her belt. He then picking up her limp form.

Roran nodded his head, "All right, but we must be quick. Rap her in the blanket, will you ask Saphira if she can carry her?"

_It would be an honor. _

They strapped Yeanoi body to Saphira once they wrapped her in a blanket. When they knew she wouldn't move, they mounted their horses and headed towards the long journey back to Surda.

It was quite as they left the border of Helgrind; none of them spoke out of a silence respect for Yeanoi. Even the horses didn't make any noise as if they knew that something serious had happened.

Even though they all felt like crying for their lost friend, they couldn't. The Shade must have told the Ra'zac's about what had happened before she went to 

find Eragon because in the distance they could see black dots of soldiers. They would have to run the whole way or else lose them to make it back to Surda safely.

After hours of running Roran yelled, "This is getting us no where! They will be on us before nightfall! We should split up and hope that they will follow different groups!"

"Are you mad? That will just get us caught sooner!" Albriech yelled back.

"Well we need a plan because our horses are getting tired." Roran said, "What do you think Eragon?"

_Saphira?_

_The horses are getting tired, but that can't be helped. I think splitting up is a very bad idea._

_I do too. I guess we will just keep riding. We're less than a day's ride away from the city. Should I contact someone there to tell them what is happening._

_Good idea, do you think they will send someone to help?_

_Maybe, but I don't want Surda to get into a battle. They're not ready, but some new horse would be good._

_You should ask what the others think. _

He nodded, "We won't split up, it's too risky, there are more of them then there are of us. Are best chance is that I contact Surda and hope that someone will help us."

"And what will they do? Send soldiers out to fight?" Katrina asked, talking for the first time.

"I don't know, but Saphira and I can't think of anything else, unless you have a better plan." Eragon said looking at her, for a moment he forgot that she was with them.

"There aren't a lot of soldiers following us, at least not enough to fight Surda. Maybe they will stop following us if there are more of us. I think you should ask them to come." Roran said.

"But what about the Ra'zac's? I'm sure a few more soldiers aren't going to stop them." Albriech huffed.

"Saphira and I can take care of them." Eragon said.

"You can't fight them alone, we'll help." Albriech said.

"Saphira and I are strong enough to fight them, besides we have been hunting them for a long time." Eragon said grinding his teeth.

"Hold on, you're not the only one that wants to fight them. We'll help as much as possible." Roran said.

Katrina looked at him, "No you're not, we just reunited."

"Katrina, I know we just did, but Eragon and Saphira need help. Not to mention I need to get some revenge on my father and now your father too." Roran said.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the soldiers are getting closer." Albriech said panicky.

"He's right, Eragon call for help." Roran ordered.

Eragon reached for Beren mind with the help of Saphira. _Beren? Are you there?_

_Yes I am here, was the rescue mission successful?_

_Yes, but there is a problem, the Kings soldiers are after us and so are the Ra'zac's. Will you send out as many soldiers as you can and some of the Du Vrangr Gata?_

_Tell me where you are so they can come and meet you._

Eragon sent a mental picture of where they were. _Please hurry, they are getting closer._

_We will be there as soon as we can. _

"Are they coming?" Albriech asked.

"They are on their way."

"Good because if I'm not mistaken, the Ra'zac's are breaking away from the group and coming towards us." Albriech said unsettled.

Eragon looked over his shoulder; with the help of his elvish eyes he could clearly see the soldiers and the Ra'zac's. Albriech was right, the Ra'zac's had broken away from the soldiers and were flying towards them. Why they had decided to attack now was a mystery to him, but they were coming.

_Saphira the Ra'zac's are coming._

_I can see that, we will have to fight them off so the others can get away._

_You're right, we will have to remove Yeanoi body and put it on a horse. We can't fight them with her on you._

_We have to do it right now because they are gaining on us. _She said as she descended to the ground.

"Saphira and I will fight them off as you get away. Yeanoi will have to be put on a horse or be carried because Saphira can't fight with her on." Eragon said.

"You can't fight them alone! They will kill you!" Roran bellowed.

"Can't you wait until they get closer and hopefully these people that are coming will help?" Katrina asked.

_That's not a bad idea, but we need to make sure that they don't get to close or else they will kill the rest of the group. _Saphira said as he removed Yeanoi body.

_I don't know, what happens if we wait too long and they do attack us? _Eragon asked as he strapped her body to his horse.

_They won't get that close; we just have to watch them. Besides, they are still far behind us._

_But you are forgetting that they are flying, they could be on us in about two or three hours._

_I am aware of that thank you. We just have to hope that Beren and his men are close so maybe they will stop following us._

He turned to Albriech, "You are going to have to lead the horse."

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Albriech said taking the reins.

As they rode on the Ra'zac's were inching their way closer. The Ra'zac's would be on them in three hours Eragon thought. They were still half a day's ride from Surda and Beren and his men were still far away. It seemed that they would have to fight the Ra'zac's very soon and hope that the others would get away.

As if reading his thoughts the beasts that the Ra'zac's were riding let out a terrible screech that they could hear.

Katrina started thrashing about when she heard the noise, her eyes wide with fear, "We have to get away! I can't go back! I just…I just…"

"Katrina you aren't going back, I won't let them." Roran said trying to restrain her.

_Humans, frightened over nothing. _Saphira sighed.

_That's harsh; she had gone through a lot when she was prisoner. I don't expect you to understand, you have never been a prisoner. _He said remember the time he was in prison.

_Correction, I have. _

_When?_

_When I was in my egg; I waited a hundred years for you. _

_That doesn't count; you were safe in your egg and…_

_Wait! Do you see that? _She asked perking up.

_See what?_

_Berens men are coming._

Eragon looked over Saphira's head. He could make out the shields and armor of the soldiers. He was impressed; Beren had gotten his soldiers ready and found them sooner than he thought.

_Saphira will you go lower? I want to tell them about…aahh!_

A black blur collided into Saphira making her hurtle to the ground. There was an ear piercing scream as they slammed into the ground. Eragon was throw from the saddle and landed painfully on his arm. He let out a breath of oaths as he tried to push himself back up. With his other arm he pushed himself up in a sitting position, but threw himself back to the ground as the creatures talons grazed over his head.

Now he knew what had attacked them. Somehow the Ra'zac's had snuck up on them. Eragon cursed, how could he have been so careless? He should have paid closer attention to them.

_Eragon are you all right? _Saphira asked as she got up.

_Yes, how are you? Did they hurt you?_

_No, I'm fine. Hurry and get on, their coming back._

He looked up and saw that the Ra'zac's were circling them. He looked over at the others. They were having trouble getting the horses calm. It seemed that the creatures had gone for the riders. The ground was spotted with blood. It seemed that the creature talons had clipped Albriech shoulder. Albriech was 

crying out in pain. He was grabbing his shoulder to try to stop the blood that was gush out of it.

Eragon staggered to his feet, "Run! Saphira and I will hold them off! Beren men are only a few miles away, get their help!"

Without waiting for a reply he ran to Saphira and jumped on her back. She barely waited for him to sit before she launched herself into the sky.

One of the Rac'zac came from their left and tried to swipe at Saphira's neck. She reached around and snapped at the beast wing, but she missed. The other Rac'zac came from above, the creature in a dive. Saphira raised her head and fire came out of her mouth. The creature swerved out of the way, but its wing caught fire.

The beast let out a blood curling cry of pain. It started to head back to the soldiers in retreat. Saphira started to follow, but was cut off by the other Rac'zac. They looped around Saphira and came at her. The Rac'zac was so close, Eragon heard him let out a hiss of fury. The Rac'zac took out his sword and tried to swipe at him. Saphira blocked the sword with her tail giving Eragon enough time to get his sword out.

Saphira swung her tail around and her spikes almost hit the creatures' chest, but it dodge her tail. But this move had cost the creature. As the creature missed her tail, it came into position where she could get it in her mouth. With a crunching sound, she dug her razor sharp teeth into its back. Before the creature could make a sound, it lay dead in her mouth. She shook the limp body and threw it to the ground.

_Nice job. _He said stroking her neck.

_Thanks, that thing tasted nasty._

_What did you expect? _

_I don't know, but something better than that._

_Okay, did you get the Rac'zac too?_

_No I don't think so._

_Then where is it?_

_There!_

He looked over her side and saw the Rac'zac running with incredible speed towards the Kings soldiers.

_Do you want to follow it? _She asked.

_Yes, we may never get this chance again._

A small grin came to Saphira's lips, _You read my mind. _

Like an arrow she shot forward. They came up on the Rac'zac in seconds. It looked back up at them in terror, knowing that in a few seconds that it would die. Saphira was a wing beat away from it when the Rac'zac was caught through her talons. A stream of black blood oozed out from the limp body onto her talons.

_I don't know about you but that was too easy. _She said tossing the body to the ground.

_It was too easy. I wonder why they didn't try harder. _Eragon pondered.

_We don't have to think of an answer right now. Let's join the others and head to Surda. _She said wiping her claws on the ground trying to get the blood off.

_Well the good news is that there is only one Rac'zac left and the soldiers are retreating._

_That is good news, but now we still have to go and find the other Rac'zac and kill it. _She said signing.

_Oh well, sometimes going on the hunt can be fun. Now let's get back to Roran. _

They flew back to where Beren was camped. There were soldiers walking around making a border patrol when they landed. Eragon caught a glimpse of Roran with Beren.

"Ah Eragon, Saphira, there you are. It is good to see you again." Beren said bowing to them as they came walking up to them.

"It is good to see you too. Thank you for getting your men out here." Eragon said stopping in front of Beren.

"You are welcome. Roran here was just telling me how your mission went." He said his voice turning grave.

"Roran told you about Yeanoi." Eragon proclaimed.

"Yes he did, she will be missed greatly. Her loss will affect us all in Surda, we all loved her." Beren said sadly, "When we return to Surda, she will have a proper burial, a warriors funereal."

"She was a great woman and she will be missed and there will be a time to mourn her properly, but now isn't the time." Roran said heavily.

"He is right, I have much to tell you Beren and to Nasuada. Where are Albriech and Katrina?" Eragon asked noticing that they weren't around them.

"Albriech is getting his shoulder fixed and Katrina is also getting treatment for her wounds." Beren replied.

Eragon nodded his head, "As soon as they are done we need to started heading back Surda, there are a lot of things I need to discuss with Nasuada."

**Author's Note: **ok so there was chapter 16, hope you like it. Please Review!!


End file.
